


100 ways...

by bigcityschemes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, implied reference to recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 40,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcityschemes/pseuds/bigcityschemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette style based off the 'One hundred ways to say I love you' post.</p><p>**Rating update for ch66 and onward.</p><p>Please see ch 85 notes before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

“Oh my god, we’re so lost.” Finn says for tenth time.

 

    “No we’re not.” Poe _lies_ for the tenth time-confidence definitely fading.

 

They really are lost. Couple of wrong turns coming back from another teacher’s house gathering/party, and they’ve somehow ended up out in the middle of nowhere.

  


    “I don’t see any houses or any other cars...not even any cows!” Finn looks exasperated over at Poe. At least Poe thinks he is because he can’t really see him in the dark.

 

“Maybe they’re sleeping.” Poe suggests with a chuckle, but Finn isn’t in the mood. Poe really wishes he was sleeping too. It’s only 1 in the morning, but he’s getting old.

 

    “Do you have GPS on your phone?” Finn asks him.

 

“Yeah but, like no signal.” Poe pulls out his phone and tries his maps again with no luck. He couldn’t even call anyone if he wanted to.

 

    “Oh shit.” Finn mutters. Poe is about to ask what is wrong, but then the paved road runs out and turns into a dirt one.   

 

“Buddy pull over.” Poe tries not to laugh. He can’t believe they’ve driven so far from the city that they’re actually out in the country driving down a dirt road.

 

    “This isn’t funny Dameron, and I’m not pulling over in the middle of bumfuck nowhere ok. I’ve seen this movie, and I know that Texas chainsaw guy is just waiting to get us, and we both know I’d be the first to go!” Finn points a finger at Poe seriously, but Poe is seriously laughing now.

“What?! I can’t-I can’t believe you right now.”

 

    “You ever see Jeepers Creepers? Or the Hills Have Eyes?” Finn goes on.

 

“Ok, first of all- the Texas chainsaw massacre was based off a serial killer from Wisconsin, so I think we’re ok on that front. And all those other ones are all mostly made up-”

 

“ _Mostly_.”

 

“Mostly, and well, for all we know we could be driving down to some old farmhouse and be forced to reenact all the horror movies and I don’t know about you, but I _really_ didn’t like Deliverance.” Poe tries to reason with Finn. “So, pull over and let me drive for a while.”

 

    Finn thinks for minute before stopping the car in the middle of the road. He doesn’t make a move to get out though, instead he just sort of stares out into the darkness while Poe watches him.

 

Poe’s grateful for the darkness because he’s sure he’s making a funny face. He feels bad Finn is irritated and scared, but he can’t help that he’s in lov-

 

Nope. Not going there tonight.

 

Poe needs to focus on getting them out of here and back to civilization.

 

“Look, we’ll switch really fast. Like that Chinese fire drill game.” Poe tries, reassuringly.

 

Finn nods his head and sucks in a deep breath before unbuckling his seat belt. Poe follows suit and turns to grab the handle.

 

“On three…” Poe starts.

 

    “Just go.” Finn huffs and Poe can practically hear the eye roll as he gets out of the car.

 

Poe has to hustle to get out and catch up with him, and just to be a jerk he shoves Finn away from the car when they cross in the middle before running around to the drivers side with a cackle.

 

“I hate you.” Finn huffs as he quickly climbs into the passenger seat, slamming the door.

 

    “No, you love me.” Poe sends him a toothy smile before turning the car around. “Don't worry, I wouldn't let the _Cucuy_ get you.”

 

Finn gets more comfortable in his seat with a sigh. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Can't wait to tell everyone at school you got us lost on Monday.” Poe laughs and Finn just turns on the radio.

  
They don't find their way back into town till after 3.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

    Finn takes one last glance around his classroom, making sure everything is picked up and where it needs to be before shutting off the lights and locking up his door. He heads down the newly waxed vinyl hallways of Resistance High School in an all too familiar path to Poe’s classroom. They aren’t carpooling today because Poe has the girls soccer practice tonight, but Finn is used to routine and likes to see Poe at the end of the day/any chance he gets. No big deal.

    When he walks into the classroom Poe is still helping a kid with tutorials, so he takes a seat behind Poe’s desk (in his chair; earning him a playful glare from Poe) and waits patiently. Unlike his own room, Poe’s room has a lot to look at with all his maps and _knick knacks_ ( Poe hates it when Finn calls his souvenirs and model planes knick knacks, so of course Finn purposely calls them that). Perks of being the European History teacher Finn supposes and is a little jealous. Not many decoration options for Geometry.

 

Speaking of knick knacks, Finn remembers the other reason he wanted to see Poe before he left sitting in his pocket. It’s no secret that Poe gets a huge nerd boner for WWII airplanes, so much so that his classroom and house is littered with models he built himself. The other night Finn found a silver WWII plane key chain at a gas station (of all places) and bought it for him.

 

That’s not weird, right? Friends can buy friends things, without it being weird.

 

    Never mind how Finn feels about this particular friend.

 

“Buddy, you there?” Poe waves a hand in front of his face and chuckles.

 

    “Oh yeah, sorry, I must’ve blanked out.” Finn rights the chair from where he was leaning.

 

“Long day?” Poe smiles warmly at him and semi-seats on the edge of the desk close to him,and Finn has to focus on keeping his thoughts strictly PG-13 at least.

 

    “Isn’t it always?” Finn smiles back.   

 

“Mm.” Poe hums in agreement and glances over his shoulder, checking to see if there was anymore students lingering around. The last one must have left while Finn was blanking out.

 

    “You gonna be late for practice?” Finn takes a look at the clock and realizes Poe only has 5 minutes before it starts.

 

“Yeah, but it’s cool Jess will be there to start it.” Poe shrugs but gets up and starts packing up his things.

 

    “You sure that’s a good idea?” Finn laughs. “The last time you left her to run practice, they all went and got Sonic.”

 

“You’re absolutely right.” Poe picks up the pace and laughs. It’s a good sound. “C’mon I’ll walk you out.” He throws his bag over his shoulder and Finn follows him out the door.

 

    “Oh, so I got you something.” Finn says nervously after Poe finishes up locking the door. He digs around in his pocket and pulls out the key chain and hands it over to him.

 

He can’t really read Poe’s expression as he looks the key chain over and starts to feel awkward so he backtracks. “It’s dumb I know-”

 

    “No, no this is great.” Poe stops him. “It’s not dumb, I love it, thank you so much.” He exclaims a little too sincerely for a key chain and it gets worse when Poe gently grabs onto Finn's arm and gives it a squeeze.

 

“Got it at a gas station.” Finn shrugs and tries to swallow down his blush. “It reminded me of you.”

 

    “Well, this is probably the best thing anyone has ever gotten me from a gas station.” Poe explains and lets go of Finn to put the airplane on his key ring. “There. Looks good.” He nods to himself as he shows Finn excitedly. Finn’s heart swells.

 

“You sure about the best?” Finn asks as they start walking out the building. “Could’ve sworn you said that about those breakfast tacos we got the other day from Stripes.”

 

    “Ok well maybe second best.” Poe smirks.

 

“Oh so my gift is second rate now.” Finn pretends to be offended. “I see how it is.”

 

    “I said maybe.” Poe jokes.

 

“I’m never buying you anything ever again.”

 

    “Liar.”    


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

They do this cute thing where they try to pay for each other before the other person can.

 

And by  _ cute _ , Poe means not-so-cute. Because Poe is competitive, and Finn is sneaky.

 

They’re standing shoulder to shoulder at the Starbucks counter, and Poe knows, he just  _ knows _ , Finn is stalling to buy more time. 

 

“I’ll have um….is the butterscotch any good? What’s your opinion?” Finn asks the girl behind the counter and she starts to describe the drink.

  
  


This isn’t going to work this time though, because Poe planned before hand and placed himself closest to the girl and has his card ready in his hand. 

 

“Just pick buddy, there’s a line forming.” Poe mutters trying to guilt Finn even though there’s only one person behind them.

 

Finn glares over at him but gives her his order. “I’ll have an Iced vanilla latte. Grande.” 

 

“Great! That’ll be-” The barista starts but Finn and Poe both blurt out: 

 

“I got it!”  

 

Poe feels bad for cutting her off, but now they’re both trying to hand her their cards. 

 

“I got it Poe, no big deal.” Finn gives him a fake smile and goes to try and put Poe’s arm down, but Poe is quick and grabs his hand instead. 

 

    “No, no, it’s my treat.” Poe gives him a fake smile back and they end up in a weird arm/hand wrestle/stare down. If it were a different circumstance Poe would be freaking out inside that he’s holding Finn’s very nice, very warm hands, but now is not the time for getting flustered over handsome best friends/coworker. 

 

Poe doesn’t know what he’s going to do but he’s about to try and convince the barista to take his card when Finn throws him a curve ball. Finn moves his hand so they’re really holding hands, palm in palm, pulls both their arms around his back and steps in front of Poe, handing the girl his card, which she accepts ( _ that traitor _ ) and rings them out. 

 

    It all happens so fast, Poe can only stare at the back of Finn’s head as it happens. It isn’t until Finn turns around with a shit-eating grin that gets Poe working again. 

 

“That was dirty.” Poe glares at him which only causes Finn’s smile to get bigger. Poe tries not to smile back, but  _ damn  _ that smile is contagious and of course he’s not really  _ that  _ mad at him. 

 

    “C’mon, don’t be a sore loser.” Finn sing songs and pulls Poe along to the other side of the counter to wait for their drinks. 

 

It takes half the day for Poe’s heart to return back to normal after Finn finally lets go of it. 

 

    But that’s his business and no one else needs to know.    


	4. "Come here. let me fix it."

“Whoa, why are you dressed up?” Finn asks Poe as soon as he opens his front door.

 

    Not that he doesn’t look good, because he looks _really good._ Poe has on some slacks, an actual button down, and light grey blazer  that looks great against his tan skin, but a messed up tie.

 

“So last night BB starts complaining about how I should start dressing more professionally and then says I probably don’t even own a tie and well-” Poe makes a done face and gestures to his tie.

 

    “I was just surprised as you are!” BB calls from somewhere inside the house. Poe rolls his eyes.

 

“Good morning _Beatrice_!” Finn calls back. She’s at this point as much as his little sister as she is Poe’s, so Finn does his best to annoy her as much as he can and calling her by her full name is one of those ways. He can practically hear her eye roll.

 

    “Is it too much?” Poe says low enough so BB can’t hear them.

 

“No no, you look good. I feel a little under dressed now.” Finn looks down at his own attire. Slacks and a polo like always.

 

    “Nah you always look great, I’m just trying to prove a point.” Poe says quickly and Finn tries not to linger on the compliment. “We should go though, don’t want to be _fashionably_ late.” Poe smirks.

 

Now it’s Finn’s turn to roll his eyes. “Wait, come here. Let me fix it.” Finn gestures to Poe’s tie and Poe obliges by stepping _way_ into Finn’s space, tilting his head a little to give Finn room.

 

    Finn almost forgets what it was he was supposed to be doing. Too distracted by the long line of Poe’s neck suddenly available to him. And is it getting hot out here?

 

“I’m terrible at this.” Poe mutters and Finn gets to watch the muscles in his neck work as he swallows.

 

    “Right, that’s cool, I got this.” Finn manages to get out quickly and fixes the tie in record speed. “All done!” He says a little too loudly and takes a step back, finally able to breathe again.

 

“Great, thanks buddy! I’ll drive.” Poe clasps him on the back, brushing by him quickly to head to the car. He’s too busy trying to put himself back together to notice anything weird about that exchange. He goes to close the front door when suddenly BB is there still in pajamas and bed hair, arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face.

 

Finn’s just been caught.

 

    “Not a word. We’ll talk about this later.” Finn whispers. Last thing he needs is Poe’s little sister spilling the beans before he works up the courage to do so.

 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” BB shrugs.

 

    “Cool?” Finn questions the situation for reassurance.

 

“Cool.” BB gives him a thumbs up with an eye roll.

 

“Cool.” Finn gives a thumbs up back and heads to the car praying to the stars that this 20-something year old college kid doesn’t ruin his life.  


	5. "I'll walk you home."

“Listen kid,” Jess turns to BB and points a finger at her. She’s definitely a little tipsy and Poe can already tell this is going to be bad “do yourself a favor- I was in college once myself, and don’t go through the girls volleyball team like wildfire spread that shit out-”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Ah! Ok, I think that’s enough for you tonight.” Rey laughs and takes Jess’s wine glass out of her hand and sets it on the her side of the table.

 

“Yeah, we don’t need  _ you _ giving the baby advice.” Poe winces and BB gapes at him.

 

“ _ Baby _ ?! I’m only 5 years younger than Finn and Rey!” She gestures to them, but they just laugh instead. “At least I’m not the oldest one here.”

 

__ “ _ Ouch. _ ” Poe grabs his chest and pretends to be hurt by that comment, but it’s all good. 

 

“No, you know who’s old as balls?-Wexley.” Jess laughs. 

 

“Hey, I’m right here.” Wexley chimes in and everyone laughs. “Well being as old as I am, I think I’m going to call it a night.” He says as he gets up. “Thanks for dinner Poe.”

 

“Yes, thank you so much, you know we love your cooking.” Rey beams over at him.

 

    “Eh, it’s no problem.” Poe shrugs smugly. He really loves these kinds of nights where he gets to hang out and feed his friends. 

 

But all good things must come to an end, so Poe sees everyone out at the door. 

 

    “See you on Monday, buddy.” He waves goodbye to Wexley and then is getting side-hugged from Rey. 

 

“Thanks again for getting my girlfriend drunk.” She chirps, letting go and pulling Jess out to the car. 

 

    “Let me know when you get home!” He calls after them. 

 

“Will do scooby doo!” Jess cackles before being forced into the car. 

 

    “You leaving me too?” Poe side leans against the door frame when Finn joins him.

 

“I can help with the dishes if you want.” Finn suggests and leans against the opposite frame, watching as everyone drives off. 

 

    “Nah, I’ll just have Bee do it.” 

 

“Hey!” BB shouts from the couch. 

 

    “I tried to help.” Finn twists to give BB a shrug. 

 

“You’re more than welcomed to stay as long as you want of course.” Poe offers trying not to sound needy or desperate. As much as he loves hanging out with everyone as a group, he’s a little selfish with his time with Finn and feels like he didn’t get enough of it today. 

 

    Finn thinks it through for a sec and is about to answer before he yawns. 

 

“Mm maybe you should go to sleep.” Poe chuckles and ends up yawning too. 

 

    “You too.” Finn laughs and Poe has to bite his tongue before he says something stupid like ‘You should join me’ or something. 

 

“I’ll walk you home.” He offers instead.

 

    “I live right next door.” Finn points to his house. They have this argument every time Finn stays over late...which is a lot. 

“And I could use the exercise.” Poe pushes off the door frame and walks off the porch waiting for Finn to join him. 

 

    “Have a goodnight Beatrice.” Finn waves to her over on the couch and joins Poe on the sidewalk before she can complain. 

 

“Uugghhh I have a lot of tests to grade tomorrow.” Finn rubs a hand over his face.

 

    “Me too.” Poe chimes in and follows Finn up the porch to his door. “You should come over and we could grade together.”

 

“Yeah that sounds good-or you can come over here.” Finn offers. 

 

    “Mm yeah that sounds better.” Poe agrees and wants to hug him goodbye but that would be weird since he’ll see him tomorrow and everything. “Text me whenever you want to start.” He tells him instead. 

 

“Will do, goodnight Poe.” Finn smiles at him.

 

    “Night Finn.” Poe says softly with a smile to match and forces himself to leave. 

 

It’s not just the night air that keeps Poe warm on his way back home.      


	6. "Have a good day at work"

_     <How are you feeling now?>   _ Poe texted Finn. Finn smiled a little at his phone even though he still feels a little sick. It appears he’s come down with a case of the flu over the weekend and had to call in a sub for today. The worst of it is honestly over, but he could still use another day or two to be back and functioning like normal again. 

 

Poe’s been really great in making sure he didn’t die over the weekend, bless his heart. Finn is going to feel real bad if he gets sick too. 

 

_     <you saw me 15mins ago and I’m still the same but thanks> _ Finn replies back.

 

 _< its been 20 but just checking. If you need anything BB should be home go bug her>_ Poe sends along with sunglasses emoji and a thumbs up, making Finn snort. 

 

_ <I’ll make sure to cough on her> _ Finn sends back with the smirking emoji. 

 

Poe immediately responds with several of the laughing crying one. 

 

_ <shouldn’t you be teaching or something?> _ Finn reminds him.

 

_ < 3mins till the bell> _

_ <would rather be at home with you> _ Poe double texts and Finn has to double read that last one. He’s sure he meant it as in  _ ‘be at home (his own home) in general’ _ but it still set Finn’s heart a flutter and cheeks ablaze-though that could just be the flu.

 

_ <have a good day at work, honey> _ Finn types out hoping to come across as a middle class housewife for laughs and hits send before he can change his mind. It’s an excruciating long minute before Poe replies. 

 

_ <thanks babe> _ He send with a winky face. 

 

Finn’s definitely not going to read too much into this and spend the rest of his day watching trash TV and sleeping. 


	7. "I dreamt about you last night"

“I dreamt about you last night.” Finn says suddenly while they’re at lunch. 

 

“Oh yeah? I hope it was good one.” Poe can’t help himself and winks at Finn before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

 

Finn doesn't even react to it. Instead he looks down and shakes his kind of seriously. “No. It wasn't.” 

 

    It's the jaw clench that really gets Poe worried so he sets down his sandwich. “What happened? Tell me about it.” 

 

“It was nothing really- I don't know. It was just a dream, but you were...sad.” Finn finally looks at Poe and it's a look full of worry. He didn't really get the details but whatever the dream was clearly upset Finn enough to bring it up. “Are you ok?” 

 

    “Yeah buddy I'm ok. Everything's good.” Poe does his best to reassure him with a pat on the back. “Trust me, you’d be the first to know if something was bothering me.”

 

Finn contemplates his answer, and then says something that  _ really  _ worries Poe. “How’s your dad?”

 

    Poe needs a minute to respond to that. Dreams could just be dreams, but Poe’s learned growing up that sometimes they can be trying to tell you something important. It’s not uncommon for Finn to ask about his dad since he had the stroke, but with the previous conversation in mind, Poe suspects that there might be more to the dream then Finn is leading on. 

“He’s doing good. He’s doing really good.” Poe nods seriously. “Doctor says he can probably come home in a couple months...it’s going to take some adjusting, and I’ve thought about maybe hiring a nurse you know to help out during the day, but it’ll be good. I’m just really looking forward to having him back.”

 

    “That’s good. I look forward to seeing him again.” Finn offers a small smile and for the most part they try to continue on with lunch as normal. 

 

Poe makes sure to visit the hospital on his way home.


	8. "Take my seat."

The lights slowly come up, beginning the short intermission for the school play so people can go to the bathroom, but Poe and his friends stay put.

 

    “They’re doing so great!” Rey comments.

 

“This is good, they’re doing good.” Jess nods her agreement and Poe hums along, looking back over the paper program he was handed on his way in. He knows most of the kids, but some of the faces are new. Must but be underclassmen. “Oh heads up, here comes your boyfriend.” Jess announces a little too loudly. 

 

    Poe’s head whips up so fast to shoot her a glare that he might’ve just given himself whiplash. Rey is trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand, which he chooses to ignore in favor of turning the other way to face Finn who is standing next to him in the aisle. Luckily it looks like he just got there, or is choosing to ignore the comment; either way Poe is grateful. 

 

“Hey buddy, where you been?” Poe looks up at him, and it’s surprisingly a nice angle. 

 

    “I couldn’t find any parking, and then the usher was giving me a hard time letting me into the auditorium, and then when I got in here it was so dark I couldn’t find you guys.” Finn huffs and looks down the group and the row. The very packed row.

 

“You missed half the play!” Rey chimes in, not helping.

 

“I’ve seen Romeo and Juliet before.” Finn deadpans.

 

    Poe winces. “Sorry Finn, we tried to save you a seat, but it’s opening night and a full house. We didn’t think you were coming after all.” He feels like shit  now for not fighting harder to save him a seat.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll go find some seating up top in the back.” Finn points his chin over to the second level i.e., the nosebleed seats. 

“Aw I’m sorry Finn.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry Finn.” Rey and Jess apologize sincerely.

 

“Take my seat.” Poe says suddenly and stands up. “I’ll go sit in th-”

 

“What? No you got here before me, this is your seat.” Finn argues.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve seen the beginning in the good seats so you can see the end and sit with Jess and Rey.” Poe argues back and the lights start to flicker, sending a warning that the play is about to start again. 

 

“You know you guys could just go sit together in the back.” Rey suggests with a gleam in her eyes, but it’s a good idea. 

 

“That’s a good point.” Finn shrugs and Poe shrugs back.  

 

“Lead the way.” He gestures for Finn to go so he can follow. 

 

“Keep it PG.” Jess loudly whispers after them and Poe has to fight the urge to turn around and give her the bird. He’s sure Finn heard  _ that  _ this time, but is choosing to ignore it like he is. He’s going to have to talk to them about keeping their suggestions to themselves when they’re at a school function surrounded by students and their parents. Last thing he needs are rumors about them before they even are a  _ them _ .

 

“Thanks for sitting up here with me.” Finn flashes a small smile his way.

 

“No problem.” Poe smiles back as they take their seats. “Except maybe next time, don’t be late. Those were prime seats.” He playfully guilts him.

 

Finn shrugs. “Maybe actually save them for me next time.” And the lights go down.

 

“My bad.” Poe whispers as the play opens back up. 

 

“Ssshhh the play is starting.” Finn whispers back, but knocks his knee against Poe’s a second later. 

 

Poe doesn’t complain about the seats for the rest of the night. 

  
Especially not when Finn decides to get more comfortable and share Poe’s armrest. 


	9. "I saved a piece for you."

Poe doesn’t know who and frankly he doesn’t care, but someone always brings in the best birthday cake when it’s one of the teacher's birthday. Poe literally daydreams about this cake. It’s a classic vanilla with buttercream frosting and honestly it might even be store bought but Poe doesn’t care because it’s moist and the frosting isn’t too overbearing and honestly it’s like crack. 

 

Not that he’s ever had crack, but you know.

 

    And judging by the empty plate in front of him, everyone else feels the same about the cake too. He curses his parent-teacher meeting for running a few minutes longer in his lunch. All that’s left is some crumbs and frosting on the cardboard that once held the delicious cake. He really should be considering this a blessing by the way his waistband is increasing, but he’s really bummed about it. 

 

“I saved a piece for you.” Finn is suddenly next to him and handing him a small paper plate with a rather large piece of cake on it. The cake looks like it’s about to fall off, and Poe is looking at Finn like he’s about to fall even more madly in love with him-if that’s even possible. 

 

    “You’re my best friend in the world-no the whole galaxy, I’m going to marry you one day.” Poe exclaims very seriously, but Finn just laughs and hands him a fork.

 

“Shut up and eat your cake. I had to fight tooth and nail for a piece like that.” Finn beams at him. 

  
Poe could die happy now, or be put into a sugar coma. Whichever comes first. 


	10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

It was bad. 

 

    Poe got a call from the hospital half way through school about his dad. He unexpectedly suffered another stroke and that’s all Finn knows. Poe stopped by his room during class to let him know what happened and that he was leaving. Finn tried to talk him into letting him go with him, but Poe insisted he was ok to go by himself and that BB was already there, and that Principle Organa already has someone watching his class for the rest of the day.

Poe was a mess, already red-eyed and nervous and Finn wanted so  _ desperately  _ to go with him, but the last thing Poe needed right now was for Finn to argue with him. So he stayed behind and somehow managed through the rest of the day, but that was  _ hours  _ ago and it was was almost midnight and Finn still hasn’t heard anything.  

 

    Finn is going crazy, he keeps checking his phone in case he missed a call or text or anything. He’s about to give up and try and get some sleep when he hears a knock at the door. He bangs his foot against the coffee table in his haste to the open the door, but when he opens it he forgets all about it because Poe is there leaning on the door frame like it’s the only thing holding him up and his arms crossed around his chest and his face his red and puffy like he’s been crying hard, and Finn’s heart just shattered. He’s never seen Poe like this and he honestly never wants to see him hurt like this ever again.

 

“Hey…” Finn says quietly trying to get Poe to look at him. 

 

“Hey…” Poe croaks out still looking at a spot on the floor. 

 

“So how is h-” Finn isn’t able to finish his sentence because Poe shakes his head no. 

 

“Um…” Poe starts but has to stop in order to stop himself from crying. Finn waits. “They, uh, had him on life support but, um, he didn’t want that so…” Poe manages to choke out. He’s devastated and Finn is devastated. Kes Dameron was a good man and a great father. Finn wishes he had had more time to get to know him. 

 

Finn also wishes he knew what to say. “I’m sorry. Poe I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Poe just nods still not looking at him. 

 

“How’s Bee?” Finn wonders where she’s at and now starting to wonder what he can do to help. 

 

“She’s...sleeping.” Poe wipes a few tears that managed to escape off his face, and Finn can see now that he’s holding back. Probably trying to stay strong, he probably held back at the hospital too for BB and that breaks Finn. He needs Poe to know that he doesn’t have to do that with him. Finn can be strong enough for the both of them. 

 

    “Hey, hey don’t.” Finn catches Poe’s hand. “You don’t have to do this alone, ok? You have all our friends and me. Whatever you need, you have me.” That finally gets Poe to look at him and he flat out sobs, so Finn pulls him into a fierce hug and promises to see them through this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch. Come cry about things with me on tumblr @ Lizinabigcity  
> No more sads from here on out I promise.


	11. "You can have half."

    It’s been rough, but the worst of it is behind them and things are starting to go back to normal.

 

Except Poe still hasn’t been eating like he used to, and Finn can tell. He spends most of his downtown with Poe and BB and he doesn’t miss the way Poe plays around with food barely eaten, only to say he’s full minutes later. Grief will do that to a person but Finn stills needs Poe around because he loves him or something dumb and selfish like that, so he decides to try a different approach.

 

    “Hey!” Finn says cheerfully and sits down at the table with Poe in the lounge. They’re lucky enough to share most of their lunches together and on this particular lunch Finn decided to run over to Which Wich and ‘accidentally’ get a large 14” **The Wicked** sandwich.

 

“You hungry?” Poe laughs playing around with his salad.

 

    “I don’t know how I did it but I accidentally got the 14 inch and I didn’t have time for them to remake it…” Finn laughs with him. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with all this.” He gestures to the sandwich.

 

“Save it for later?” Poe suggests and pops a cherry tomato in his mouth.

 

    “We both know it won’t taste the same later.” Finn sighs dramatically and side eyes Poe, who is currently eyeing the sandwich. “You can have half.”

 

“No it’s ok buddy, I got my salad.” Poe can’t even convince himself.

 

    “You’ll be doing me a favor honestly, I can’t let all this go to waste.” Finn tries again. “Please?”

 

Poe sends him a playful glare before taking half the sandwich. “Only if you insist.”

 

    Finn tries not to be creepy as he watches Poe eat, but he’s definitely satisfied and happy when Poe finishes the whole thing.        


	12. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

    “He’d give you the jacket if you asked.” BB comments sitting back in between Finn and Rey on the bleachers. They’re at one of the girls soccer game for support and there's a light breeze in the night air that’s got Finn a little chilly. 

“He really would.” Rey adds, leaning around BB.

 

“You wouldn’t even have to ask twice, just go down there, bat your eyes and he’d give you anything you want.” BB smirks.

 

    “No, it’s not even that cold and I can’t just go down there during a very important game to bother him for his jacket.” Finn argues back. It was their first game against their rival school, New Order High, and they might even have a chance in beating them. Finn isn’t going to bother anyone down there. 

 

“Oh, well would you look at that! It’s a 15 minute break.” Rey gestures to the field as the all the players start heading in. 

 

    Finn gets up  _ not _ to ask for a jacket, but just to say hi. “I’m only going to say hi.” He tells the girls and ignores their remarks as he goes. 

 

Poe spots him heading towards him on Finn’s way down and half jogs to meet him on his side of the barrier. 

 

    “You guys are doing great out there! I think we might even win.” Finn smiles down at him. 

 

“Thanks! Yeah, I think so too, but knock on wood.” Poe beams up at him. 

 

There’s a breeze that goes through that sends a violent shiver through Finn and Poe’s face falls. 

 

    “Here, take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” Poe’s shrugging off his orange and white coach jacket and handing it up to Finn before he can even protest. 

 

“What about you?” Finn takes the jacket, but his face heats up. 

 

    “I’m running around getting hot anyways, listen I gotta go. I’ll see you after the game!” Poe waves and heads off. 

 

Finn just knows he’s going to hear about it from Rey and BB when he heads back up, so he sucks it up and puts the jacket on. 

 

    “You did it!” Rey chirps when Finn takes his seat again. 

 

“I told you!” BB laughs.

 

“I didn’t ask, he just gave it to me.” Finn mutters but at least he’s warm now and the jacket smells heavily like Poe, so that’s a plus. 

 

    “That’s even better!” Rey laughs too. 

 

Finn ignores them the rest of the game, but at least they win. 


	13. "Sorry I'm late."

Poe glances at the clock in his classroom and wonders where Finn could be. His parent-teacher conference should've ended 15 minutes ago and since they carpooled today it's not like he can just leave without him.

    He decides to wait 5 more minutes before packing up and leaving to find him. He's almost to Finn’s door and can hear people still talking and he's about to turn around and maybe wait by the car when he hears:

“Do you work out?” A male voice asks and there's nothing innocent about it.

 

    Curious and a little heated that someone (a parent of all things) is hitting on Finn, Poe looks inside the classroom and it's worse than he imagined- the guy is in Finn’s space, crowding him by his desk and his touching his biceps.

 

Which yes Finn does work out, but no one else gets to touch.

 

    “Um…” Finn looks down at the hand and then up towards the door, spotting Poe. His face flickers in panic and Poe has to save him.

 

“Hey! Sorry I'm late!” Poe announces himself loudly into the room and the parent drops his hand and backs up.

 

    He's not even that cute. Painfully average by Poe’s standards.

 

“Hey!” Finn smiles too big. “It's ok, we were just finishing up!”

 

    Poe nods and just because he absolutely _has_ to, he puts himself in between Finn and the parent, placing a hand on the same spot the parent’s hand was.

 

He doesn't miss the way the guy quickly looks away.

 

    “I can wait in the car if you like.”

 

And Poe knows exactly how that sounds.

 

    “ No no I, uh, think we're good?” Finn looks over at the parent and he just nods. “We can walk you out if you like?” Finn offers because he's nice like that, but Poe wishes he didn't.

 

“No, it's ok I know my way around. Thanks for talking with me.” The guy waves and starts walking out. “Have a great night!”

 

    “You too.” Finn calls after him and they wait till they can't hear his footsteps in the hall to let out the breath they were holding.

 

Poe laughs.

 

“It's not funny.” Finn mutters and extracts himself from Poe’s side.

 

    “No you're right it's not, but you should've seen your face.” Poe leans on the desk and watches Finn collect his things. “What was the deal with that anyways?”

 

“I don't know. Every time he comes in to talk about his son he gets a little weird, I'm starting to think he's just making up excuses to see me.”

 

    “Ah that's cute.” Poe jokes but then sobers up. “ I'll kick his ass if he ever touches you like that again.” He might’ve over stepped, but he means it.

 

Finn just laughs and looks him up and down. “Sure Poe, thanks.”

 

    "Anytime."

 

 


	14. "Can I have this dance?"

     Principle Leia Organa and her husband, Han have been married for 25 years and as a way to celebrate they decided to renew their vows. Poe thinks that they couldn't have picked a better spot to do so. The location is secluded, out in the country, with fairy lights strung about through the trees and a live jazz band and singer to set the atmosphere. The ceremony was so beautiful even Han cried.

 

Poe could've done without certain portion of their family members though.

 

    “Ugh Doom and Gloom over there are making _me_ gloomy.” Jess glares over to where Han and Leia’s son sits with his boyfriend.

 

“They look miserable.” Rey joins in, and she's right. Ben or Kylo or whatever the hell his name is now, looks like he would rather be anywhere else but here right now and his partner looks like he's constantly smelling something gross. They're an odd pair that stick out in all black against the splash of color everyone else is wearing.

 

    “How did two amazing people produce... _that._ ” Poe waves an arm over to that table.

 

“We're they just as joyful to work with?” Snap asks Finn, and Poe almost forgot Finn used to work with them.

 

    “ _Delightful_.” Finn laughs, dripping with sarcasm and takes a drink of his beer.

 

“Well I'm glad we stole you from The New Order...our school is much better.” Rey winks at Finn and takes a drink. “C’mon lady, let's go dance.” She pulls Jessika out of her seat and drags her out onto the dance floor.

 

_‘The first time ever I saw your face’_

 

“Aw I love this song.” Finn comments as the singer goes on.

 

    “Mm me too.” Poe agrees and takes one last drink of his beer. He stands up and removes his jacket, draping it in his seat before extending out a hand to Finn. “Well? Can I have this dance?”

 

Finn smiles brightly up at him and takes a drink real fast before accepting his hand.

 

    Poe leads them out to the makeshift dance floor and pulls Finn close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping their joined hands close to his chest. Poe can't help but to think how natural and comfortable it is to have Finn in his arms like this.

 

He gets so distracted by the way the lights play across his dark skin while they sway that he completely misses what Finn was saying. “Mm?”

 

    “I said who do you think is going to propose first?” Finn says again softly.

 

“Who? What?”

 

    “Rey and Jess?” Finn chuckles, tilting his head towards where the girls are dancing. It's adorable the way they're so wrapped up in each other. They make a really good pair, and it has Poe thinking about his own situation and a certain someone. A certain someone who is currently pressed warmly against him. To be honest Poe spends a great deal thinking about Finn in general, but more so lately and that might be because of the wedding. Poe's a bit of a sap and he'd really like to have what Han and Leia have, what his parents had, and he's starting to really think he might like to have that with Finn. The only problem is he has to get there first.“Drink too much already?” Finn drags him back out of his head again.

 

“No, sorry I was just um enjoying the moment.” Poe sighs. “Jess.”

 

    “Really? I was going to say Rey.” Finn chuckles again and Poe can feel it in his chest.

 

“Jess has mentioned it once or twice.” Poe shrugs.

 

    “So has Rey.”

 

“It's going to happen either way.” Poe laughs.

 

    “We'll both get to be the best man!” Finn laughs quietly with him.

 

Maybe Poe has had one too many drinks because he needs to bite his lip from saying something stupid like ‘I love you’ all of a sudden. It has to be the drinks and the atmosphere that's got him all worked up, he tells himself.

 

    “Thank you by the way.” Poe says instead.

 

“For what?”

 

    “For being there for me and Bee during…”

 

“It's no problem.” Finn shrugs.

 

    “No it was. I don't think I would've made it thro-”

 

“You would've done the same for me.” Finn cuts him off and it's probably for the best. Poe's feeling awfully chatty tonight about his feelings; but he's right, Poe would do anything for him.

 

    It takes a minute to realize that the song is over and it's a new song, but it's slow too, so he'll just stay where he is as long as Finn wants.

  
Finn seems happy enough to stay where he is too because then presses himself closer to Poe so they're dancing cheek to cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The First time ever I saw your face'-Roberta Flack is a FinnPoe song ok, trust me.


	15. "I made your favorite."

“ _Hey, are you still coming over tonight? I made your favorite-fish tacos!_ ” Poe asks Finn over the phone, and Finn is so glad Poe can’t see him facepalm right now.

 

    Jess and Rey can though.

 

“Mmhm yeah I’ll be there in a little bit.” Finn voice gets a little high and he hopes Poe doesn’t notice.

 

    He hangs up with Poe and has to break the news to the girls now.

 

“I gotta go you guys.” He winces.

 

    “What? Why?! You just got here!” Rey groans and sinks into her and Jess’s yellow couch.

 

“I completely forgot I told Poe I’d have dinner at his house tonight.” Finn explains but can already see the argument coming.

 

    “You have dinner with him every night!” Jess sits down next to Rey and crosses her arms. “It’s not going to kill him if you hang out with us for one night. He can’t always have you. And you promised us first.”

 

“Technically I think I promised him first...he made my favorite! Fish tacos!” Finn explains some more.

 

    “We made your _favorite_ \- stir-fry!” Rey gestures her arms widely and he feels really bad. “But it’s fine, whatever, go have fish tacos.”

 

“Ok, don’t do that, look I’m really sorry. I owe you guys one, I promise.” Finn pleads and they both roll their eyes.

 

    “So are we ever going to talk about _this_.” Rey raises an eyebrow.

 

Finn knows exactly what _this_ she is referring to but he decides to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You two just gonna keep pussyfooting around, or are you going to seal the deal?” Jess looks blankly over at him. “I’m getting real tired of this pining nonsense; it’s been _YEARS._ ”  

 

“I know, I know...I just, now isn’t really a good time. He just lost his dad and-”

 

    “You keep making excuses and it’s never going to happen.” Rey cuts him off. “Just go for it Finn, what have you got to lose?”

 

 _Everything,_ Finn thinks. He has everything to lose with Poe, and Finn is a coward. He can’t risk it.

 

    “If he turns you down, I’ll eat my shoe. Both my shoes and call him a liar.” Jess tsks.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but don’t.” Finn winces and stands to leave. “Can we just drop it for awhile?”

 

    “I guess.” Rey sighs heavily and walks him to the door.

 

“Tell Poe I said hi.” Jess calls after them disappointed.

 

    “I owe you one, I’m sorry.” Finn stops at the door and pouts at Rey.

 

“Damn right you do...You know I support you no matter what, but I really wish you’d do something. Or he did something. You deserve to be happy too and I want to see you happy.” Rey confesses.

 

    Finn nods and swallows the lump in his throat. “I know, thanks.” He gives her a quick hug and heads out.

  
_One day,_ he tells himself. One day he’ll tell Poe everything, but tonight isn’t that night.


	16. "It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while, i've been very busy. also this took me forever to write cuz i got stuck watching MST3K

    It’s a Saturday night and Finn should be out. He’s young, still in his 20s, but instead he’s spread out on the couch, bored and lonely. He supposes he could go out, but he knows all too well that being in the company of a mass crowd won’t cure his brand of loneliness. It’s the kind of loneliness bred out of the foster homes he grew up in. 

 

The only other person he knows who shares this particular brand of loneliness is Rey, but he doesn’t want to be the third wheel tonight or intrude on their Saturday night; so, instead he calls up Poe. Just because he feels lonely doesn’t mean he  _ has  _ to be lonely. 

 

    “ _ Ello? _ ” Poe croaks like he’s been asleep. 

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Finn asks sarcastically.

    “ _ Mm? No, it’s ok, I couldn’t sleep anyway _ .” Poe mumbles completely missing Finn’s tone. “ _ Is everything ok? Are you alright? _ ” Finn can hear Poe moving around in his bed and thinks he’s probably sitting up and checking the time.

 

“It’s only 10, I can’t believe you’re asleep already on a Saturday.” Finn makes it more clear with a small laugh. 

 

    “ _ Shut up, 10 is a perfectly normal time for an adult to go to sleep-or at least try. _ ” Poe defends himself. “ _ Not that I don’t enjoy the sound of your voice, but was there a point to this phone call? _ ”

 

“Yes, I’m bored and thought maybe you’d like to come over and watch some Mystery Science Theater 300 with me.”

 

    “ _ Mmmm that does sound tempting… _ ” Poe contemplates but Finn already knows his answer. “ _ I’m already in my pjs though… _ ”

 

“No. You have to put your finest clothes on. That’s the only way you can be in my house.” Finn deadpans jokingly and can hear Poe huff out a laugh, but then the line goes dead. “Jerk, hung up on me.” Finn looks at his phone scandalized. 

 

He doesn’t have to wait long for Poe to knock on the front door, considering he lives right next door, and laughs openly at the sight of him. Poe brought his blanket with him, wearing it like a cape and curls sticking up in every direction. Classic bedhead. 

 

    “You look lovely.” Finn smirks.

 

Poe rolls his eyes and pushes past Finn into the house. “And you’re a sight for sore eyes.” He flops onto the couch and gives Finn a once over, eyes lingering a bit longer on the grey sweats he has on. Finn’s content to let him look as long as he wants, but then Poe’s eyes are meeting his again and giving him a sleepy smile. He then lays down, taking up half the couch and cocoons himself in his blanket. 

 

    “Wow. Thanks for leaving me some room.” Finn glares at him and sits down in the small space left for him.

 

“No prob.” Poe wiggles to get comfortable and ends up with his head pressed against Finn’s thigh and feet hanging off the other side.

 

Finn sighs half annoyed half amused, but starts the show anyways and gets himself comfortable with his legs kicked up on his coffee table and arm thrown over the back of the couch.

 

They're not even 15 minutes into it when Finn spares a glance down to Poe and discovers him fast asleep. He almost feels bad for dragging him over here just to fall back asleep; but only a little bit. He fights the urge to brush the curls out of Poe’s face, and decides he’ll wake him up when the episode is over. 

 

If he doesn’t fall asleep too.  


	17. "Watch your step."

It’s been raining all day, so naturally the power decides to go out right when Poe and Finn sit down to watch a movie.

 

    “POE!” BB squeaks from somewhere upstairs.

 

“I’ll get her.” Finn pushes himself off the couch, and Poe follows along.

 

    “I’ll get the flashlight.” Poe follows him out the living room and departs ways at the staircase. He finds one under the kitchen sink and waits for them at the bottom of the stairs, lighting the way.

 

“Why don’t you just use your cellphone light?” BB asks when they round the corner, shining her light in Poe’s face, who has to shield his eyes.

 

    “Because we don’t want to run out of juice.” Poe turns the flashlight off for now. Speaking of battery life-he doesn’t know how old or how long these will last, and is praying they at least make it through the storm.

 

They’re almost to the bottom when Finn stumbles on a step, crashing into BB, who crashes into Poe, but luckily catches them in a weird three person hug.

 

    “Watch your step.” Poe huffs amused.

 

“It was dark.” Finn complains.

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asks over BB’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

 

“I’m fine too.” BB blurts out sarcastically. “Also this is nice and all guys, but we can let go now.”

 

    “Oh righhhttt.” Instead of moving away though, Finn gets a better grip on Poe around her and they give her a crushingly tight hug.

 

BB strains to talk. “I hate you guys.”

 

“I just saved all of your lives.” Poe lets go of them and BB breathes dramatically in and out.

 

    “How long do you think the power will be out?” Finn changes the subject and feels his way around them and into the living room to look out the window. “Looks like the whole neighborhood is out.”

 

“I hope it isn’t out for long. I was in the middle of my show.” BB huffs and flops onto the couch.

 

    “We should find some candles.” Poe turns the flashlight back on and aims it towards the ceiling for maximum light.  

 

“Oh! We should make a blanket fort!” BB leans over the back of the couch excitedly at him.

 

    Poe looks over at Finn who just shrugs. “I'm game.”

 

Poe feels like they're all a little too old to be making blanket forts but he can't say no to the both of them, so they all set about gathering the needed supplies.

 

    They collect enough candles to light up the room and one for the bathroom and way too many sheets, blankets, and pillows. Poe doesn't even know where half of them came from, but suspects that Bee might have a something to do with it.

 

They argue about the best way to make the fort for a good 10 minutes before deciding to go with Finn’s plan. They move the coffee table out of the way and bring in some chairs, and Poe’s got to admit that this is the best blanket fort he’s ever seen.

 

    “Surprisingly very roomy.” Poe comments once he’s inside. The fort isn’t big enough for Poe and Finn to sit comfortably so they lay down, but BB can sit just fine and she does so in the middle of them.

 

“Yeah, this is amazing. I’m glad we went with your idea Finn.” BB says around a mouth full of hot cheetos she got from the kitchen.    

 

    “What can I say.” Finn shrugs but is a cocky manner. He leans up and steals a handful of chips from the bag.

“We should tell spooky stories!” BB chirps.

 

    “I’ve heard every scary story.” Finn leans back down.

 

“No way.” BB licks the red powder off her fingers. “You haven’t heard our stories.”

 

    “Actually.” Poe speaks up.

 

“Actually...I have.”

 

    “You’ve heard of El Sombrerón?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

    “La Llorona?”

 

“Yup.”

 

    “El Cucuy?”

 

“Especially that one.” Finn winces and Poe chuckles.

 

    “Y’all are no fun.” BB huffs and lays down in between them. “What if I just make one up?”

 

Poe glances amused over at Finn. He gets a small smile from him, and Poe aims to remember this night forever. Just the three of them having a good time, cozy and safe from the storm outside. “Sure.”

 

“Ok, so once upon a time-”

 

“Wait I thought this was supposed to be scary.” Finn interrupts her.

 

    “It is! Just let me finish.” BB playfully punches his leg. “So anyways, once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that this takes place in texas? well it does cuz you gotta write what you know right? anyways thats why BB says y'all and im not even sorry.


	18. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” Finn hands Poe a cold beer. They’re lounging in Finn’s backyard after a _very_ long and difficult week.

 

    “Thanks bud.” Poe beams and Finn takes a seat beside him. There isn’t much to look at in his backyard but watching the sunset with Poe is relaxing for sure. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all week. How’s life?”

 

“Oh same-o same-o. How about you?”

 

    “Same...It’s like none of my kids bothered to study for this last test, but it’s fine, it’s whatever.” Poe shrugs sarcastically, if that’s even a thing.

 

“Now you know how I feel.”

 

    Poe rolls his eyes at him. “You could’ve taught algebra 2 but noooo.”

 

“I don’t think anyone gets excited about math, regardless of what it is.”

 

    “And you think history is any better?”

 

“You make it better.” Poe blushes and tries to hide it, but Finn catches it.

 

    “Thanks, but hey, you can make geometry better too” Poe suggests sincerely.

 

“Nah.” Finn chuckles. “Let’s talk about something else, not school related.”

 

“Like what?”

 

    “Are you doing the Christmas party this year?”

 

“Maybe, I’ve haven’t really thought about it since…” Poe starts and Finn feels bad for even bringing it up.

 

    “Everyone will understand if you don’t you know.”

 

“Yeah...thanks. I don’t know I might still do it just for the sake of normalcy. I got plenty of time to think about it though.” Poe shrugs, taking a sip of his beer and glancing over at him. “What do you want for christmas?”

 

    “Nothing.” Finn takes a sip of his and looks away smirking.

 

“C’mon Finn! Just tell me, you do this every year.” Poe whines frustrated.

 

    “It’s because I don’t want anything.” Finn explains for the thousandth time. “I’m a grown man and can buy whatever I want, whenever I want.”

 

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Poe glares at him.

 

    Finn isn’t being entirely truthful. There is something he wants, what he’s always wanted, but has been too afraid to ask. He searches Poe’s face and thinks that maybe it’s about time he does it, but then fear of rejection and everything that could possibly go wrong creeps up again and he changes his mind. “Anyway, what do you want?”

 

“Nothing.” Poe mutters and looks away, annoyed.

 

    “You’re just as bad as I am.” Finn laughs. “Guess I’ll just have to get you socks again.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”


	19. "Can I hold your hand?"

Finn is a handsy drunk. He’ll touch people’s faces, hug anybody, and likes to hold hands. Poe suspects it might have something to do with being touched deprived as a kid, but he’s never asked and it never bothers him (except when Finn gets handsy with someone other than himself or Rey). So he’s not surprised when Finn leans into him and asks:

 

    “Can I hold your hand?” Eyes half lidded and slurring a little. He’s very drunk. 

 

“Sure babe.” As the DD, Poe stop drinking hours ago but is still feeling very relaxed. He takes Finn’s hand in his and continues to lead the way through the crowded street, back to the car. It was someone’s (Jess, he thinks) bright idea to go to a karaoke bar downtown and get drunk. Poe feels bad for letting Finn drink way more than he intended, but at least he’s not so drunk that he’s throwing up everywhere. 

 

    Finn leans more into him as he walks them past some cops, mindful not to draw any attention to them. After what seems like forever, they finally make it to the car and he helps Finn into it. He ends up holding his hand all the way home and has to lead him into his house.

 

“Think you can make it upstairs?” Poe steadies him even though he knows the answer. 

 

    Finn shakes his head loosely and huffs. “No. No way, you can just leave me here.” He starts to sink down to half lay on the bottom steps. 

 

Poe has to hold his laugh. “Oh no, c’mon Finn, you can’t sleep here, let’s get you to bed.” He hoists him up by his armpits and helps him up the stairs. 

 

    He somehow manages to get Finn into the bedroom without tripping or dropping him, so Poe’s going to count that as a win. 

 

“Stay with me?” Finn asks him quietly and almost sounds sad. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe chokes out. “Of course, buddy.” It’s not the first time they’ve slept in the same bed, but it still gets to Poe every time. He’s too tired to really gawk at Finn as they strip down to their undershirts and boxers, and climb into Finn’s bed. 

 

“Nigh’ Poe.” Finn slurs wrapping himself around Poe with an arm thrown over his waist, pulling him closer and his head resting on his chest. 

 

    Poe wraps his arm around Finn’s shoulder and squeezes his arm with the other, letting out a defeated sigh. “Night, Finn.”

 

He falls asleep listening to Finn’s steady breath and the feeling of Finn’s heartbeat next to his, thinking a little too hard about his life choices.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang in there guys, i know this is painfully slow, but i have plans. we're almost there  
> If you're ever interested in what might be next, this is the list I'm following:  
> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


	20. "You can borrow mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived near a military base and for some reason bomb threats were very common in high school. Like there was a week we got nothing done because of them and it was not fun.

    They all thought they were having another fire drill, but since they've been out here longer than usual, Poe's starting to suspect that there was an actual fire. Which is not unusual around testing time. For some reason students think that setting a bathroom trash can on fire will get them out of taking the test, but what it actually does is get them in major trouble if caught but at best delayed the test.

    It's also no secret that all the teachers and most the students hate fire drills. It's better than a bomb threat, but it still means they have to wait outside in the sun for an undisclosed amount of time. And that's never fun.

    Luckily for Poe, Finn and him share the same safe zone area so they can chat while they keep an eye on the kids. Unlucky for Finn though, who forgot to bring his sunglasses.

"Here, you can borrow mine." He tries to hand him his sunglasses, getting tired of watching him squint.

    "No, then you'll be blinded by the sun." Finn turns his back to the sun for just a second, but that also means turning his back on his class. Not that he doesn't trust them, but he doesn't want to make it appear like he isn't doing his job, no matter how many times Poe's told him no one cares.

"Suit yourself." Poe puts his glasses back on and crosses his arms. He envies the students sitting down on the grass, some are even laying down. How nice.

    "It's hot as balls out here." Finn mutters and Poe hums in agreement. "Anybody acting a fool?"

"No, I think they're too exhausted by the heat." Poe checks his watch again. "Any longer, and they're going to have to send them home."

    "They'd never." Finn tsks. "It is almost lunch time, and I'm afraid of what happened last year."

"Oh yeahhh. I do not want to relive that fiasco!" Poe agrees. Principal Organa usually runs a tight ship, but it's still public school. Last year they had a very long bomb threat and had to feed every one, so once they were clear they filed everyone into one of the gyms and gave out pizza and water bottles-which the students used to throw at each other. Completely full.

    It was a disaster, and people got hurt. A lot of privileges were taken away that day.

"Hey!" Rey runs up to them, and looks miserable in her tan blazer. "I heard they're going to be letting us in, in about 5 minutes."

    "Thought they said that 10 minutes ago." Finn huffs.

"Do we know what happened yet?" Poe asks and delights a little is a small breeze that goes by them.

    "No, I heard it was trash can but its all speculation right now. Fire department is still here." Rey squints and raises a hand to use as a visor.

"We're going to be out here all day aren't we?" Finn hangs his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the water bottle fiasco is based on a true story. Rough times at my high school I tell ya


	21. "You might like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these are going to be short because there's only so much i can do with these lol hang in there.

Finn doesn’t go on Facebook often because...well, it’s  _ Facebook _ , and there are things he’d rather not suffer through. Yet, here he is on a Friday night, procrastinating his grading and watching too many  _ Tasty _ videos when he gets a message from Poe:

 

_ <Hey, you might like this: _

[ _ https://youtu.be/3tnDUC6J_CA _ ](https://youtu.be/3tnDUC6J_CA) _ > _

 

He might not use Facebook often like everybody else does, but neither does Poe. They usually use it to send each other stuff, like new music the other person might like. So, Finn clicks on the link and isn’t disappointed. The cover of the Tame Impala song ‘The less I know the better’ is one of the best ones he’s ever heard. 

 

_ <Dude!!!> _ Finn writes him back.

 

_ <I know right?! Also that channel has some other really great covers.> _

_    <What are you doing?> _

 

_ <Not grading. hbu?> _

 

__ _ <Same. Want to not grade together?> _

 

_ <yours or mine?> _

 

__ _ <mine. Got leftover spaghetti if youre hungry.> _

 

_ <On my way.> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for sure listen to that song cuz im obsessed.


	22. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

“You could just carry a normal amount like a normal person.” Finn watches as Poe grabs as many bags as he can in his hands out of the trunk. They just got back from a very long and very crowded trip at HEB. 

 

“Less trips this way. Plus it’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” Poe flexes with the bags in his hands and a dumb smirk on his face. Looking ridiculous, but Finn’s also impressed and slightly turned on at the sight of his arms. 

 

“You don’t even work out.” Finn pokes his tummy, causing Poe to curl in on himself almost dropping some bags. “How do you have guns?”

 

“First of all that was rude, second of all let's talk about it inside because my arms are hurting, and third of all-you don’t know my life.” Poe shrugs quickly and takes off into the house. 

 

“I know everything about you!” Finn calls after him. 


	23. "I'll wait."

Finn’s making his way down the hall to Poe’s room, when he spots him with two students. From the looks of it, it can’t be good because Poe’s in full teacher stance: hand on hip and finger pointing. 

 

“Look I get you’re young and in love but we have to keep it PG. What ya’ll were doing was verging on NC-17 and wildly inappropriate.” Poe crosses his arms and looks up catching Finn. 

 

“I’ll wait.” He half mouths and whispers, causing the two students to turn and look at him too. 

 

The girl looks embarrassed, but the boy she’s with couldn’t be bothered as he mutters very loudly to her: “Talk about inappropriate.” 

 

“What?” Poe drawls out very annoyed, and Finn’s face heats up. He’s pretty sure that was a comment on his and Poe’s ‘ _ relationship _ ’. Poe flashes him a quick look that he doesn’t quite understand and goes back to addressing them. Finn’s still stopped a couple feet away and can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation as Poe brings it to an end and sends them on their way. He kinda wishes the earth would swallow him whole right now. It’s one thing to be dealing with his feelings for Poe in his private and personal life, but if students are starting to make accusations about them then that’s a whole other can of worms that Finn isn’t prepared to deal with at the moment. 

 

Finn stuffs his hands in his pockets and waits awkwardly till Poe strides up to him. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, clearly ignoring what just happened. 

 

“Um…” Finn honestly was on his way to ask Poe if he wanted to have dinner with him, but now he feels weird. “I was just, uh, walking.” 

 

“Walking?” Poe raises a confused eyebrow at him. “Ok...um well don’t let me stop you?” He laughs nervously and moves out of Finn’s way.

 

“Thanks. See you later.” Finn ducks his head and starts to leave. 

 

He can feel Poe watch him until he finally turns the corner, and lets out a heavy, relieved and frustrated sigh. Dumb teenagers. 


	24. "Just because."

“Come on in!” Finn yells from somewhere in the house, and Poe walks in, dropping his bag by the door. They’re going hiking at the Greenbelt, with Rey and Jess later.

 

    “I could’ve been The Axe Murder!” Poe yells out and flops down on the couch, picking up whatever sports magazine Finn’s got laying around on his coffee table.

 

“You look great for your age.” Finn mutters as he walks into the room, trying to fix his shoe laces. “I knew it was you, because you just texted me.”

 

    “Yeah, but your door was still open.” Poe puts the magazine down and gets up to help him with his laces. “How did you even do this?”

 

“I have no idea.” Finn gladly hands them to him. “Sorry they’re dirty. I didn’t wash them from the last time we went.” He winces and Poe can tell from all the mud. “Oh! I’ll be right back.” He holds a finger up and takes off to somewhere in the back, leaving Poe to untangle the mess.

 

    “Ah-ha! I got it!” Poe shouts a second later and drops the shoes to wipe his hands on his shorts.

 

    “So when Rey and I went on our coffee date the other day, there was a record store next door and I picked you up some, just because.” Finn shrugs and hands Poe some records.

 

“Aw man, you didn’t have to do that.” Poe smiles and looks through them.

 

“Nah they were free.” Finn shrugs again and gets to work on putting his shoes on.

 

“What?!” Explains why they’re all a bit...unique, Poe would say.

 

“They had a box outside that said ‘Free’, so I grabbed a couple based off the cover solely.” Finn chuckles.

 

“Country and Western Hits...nice.” Poe chuckles and shows Finn the cover.

 

“Don’t laugh, it was free!”

 

“Oh I'm not.” Poe shakes his head. “We’re listening to that one first when we get back.”

 

“Let’s go.” Finn grabs his own bag and hands Poe a water bottle. “I bet they’re already there.”

 

“Thanks Finn. For the records and the water.” Poe says sincerely. “You’re so sweet, I’m getting a tooth ache.”

 

Finn rolls his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i was referencing the Villisca axe murders that happened in 1912


	25. "Look both ways."

“You have mustard all over you.” Poe gestures over the table at Finn.

 

“I know, how did this even happen?” Finn looks down at his shirt. 

 

“Looks like your sandwich exploded all over you.” Rey hands him a napkin, but it isn’t going to enough. 

 

“Did you at least buy him dinner first?” Jess giggles and it takes the table a minute to get what she said. 

 

“Really Jess?” Rey and Poe both sigh. 

 

Finn holds his shirt out now that the mustard is starting to seep in, and stands up. “I gotta get more napkins.”

 

“Stay safe!” Jess calls out after him even though the condiment table is only a couple feet away. 

 

“Look both ways!” Poe calls out too, sarcastically. 

 

“Don’t talk to strangers!” Rey joins in. 

 

Finn does his best to ignore them.


	26. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

“This holiday season is just going to be so weird now that’s it’s just me and Bee. It’s weird to think we don’t really have any family left-” Poe stops immediately. He was too busy complaining and moping about his own life, he completely forgot who he was saying all this to. “Finn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...um.”

 

“No, it’s ok.” Finn waves his hand dismissively. “It’s ok really.”

 

“No, I was being really inconsiderate, and a total asshole. I totally forgot how the holidays are for you too.” Poe apologizes with his head in his hands and Finn moves to sit a little closer to him on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, well you just lost your dad...that’s much different from just, like, not having one or a family in general. In fact I think it’s much worse...you actually have something to miss.” Finn shrugs sadly, and Poe’s heart hurts. For every reason. For bringing the dumb topic up, for forgetting about Finn’s situation, for missing his dad, and mom while he’s at it. 

 

“‘M sorry.” Is all Poe can say, once he lifts his head up again. He still leans it in his hand, with an elbow resting on his knee to look at Finn. 

 

“You’re beating yourself up more than necessary, really. I don’t even think about it that much. Not since I met you, and Rey...the whole gang. You still have a family...I gotta a family.” Finn sends him a small smile and rubs his back. “It’ll be ok.”

 

“If you say so.” Poe sighs and leans a little more into him, bumping his chest with his shoulder.

 

“Are we going to finish watching this, or talk more about our feelings?” Finn asks sarcastically and stops rubbing his back. “I mean we can, but I’m going to need a drink first.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, ok, press play.” Poe chuckles and gets comfortable on the couch, again. He still feels dumb he totally forgot about his whole family, but he’s glad he has Finn there to remind him. He promises himself he’s going to do a better job at making sure Finn never forgets that too. 


	27. "Try some."

“Try some.” Poe smugly holds the taco up to Finn’s face, but he’s not having it.

 

“No.”

 

    “C’mooon, try it.” Poe whines and pushes the taco closer to Finn’s mouth, cupping his hand under it so nothing falls out.

 

“No, I’m going to murder you.” Finn knocks his hand away and Poe laughs.

 

    “You told me you wanted to start trying more _‘exotic’_ foods, like we see on that show and so I got you some.” Poe puts the taco down on the plate.

 

    “Yeah I was thinking more like Thai food or something- not _brains_!” Finn points a finger at the taco. “You eat it.”

 

    “Heck no.”

 

“See?” Finn looks down at the taco with a grimace.

 

    Poe thinks for a second, looking down at the taco too. He’s a little curious now. “...I’ll eat it if you eat it.” He suggests.

 

“Wha-No. Are you? You’re ridiculous. I’m not.” Finn goes on, but Poe just raises an eyebrow at him.

 

    “We can eat it together.” Poe splits the taco very messily with his hands and hands him the smallest piece. “Look I got the big piece.”

 

Finn takes the taco and sighs very heavily.

“You can tell all your friends you’ve had brains!” Poe says cheerfully.

 

    “You’re my only friend!”

 

“I’m going to tell Rey and Jess you said that.” Poe threatens. “And Snap, and-”

 

    “Ok I get it.” Finn stops him and smells the taco. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. You sure this was made properly? I’m not going to get mad cow or whatever?”

 

    “Yes, I’m sure. And if you get mad cow, I get mad cow too.” Poe laughs.

 

“How romantic.” Finn says sarcastically.

 

    “On three,” Poe starts “One..two...thmmree.” He takes a bite, and is surprised to actually kind of likes it. “The sauce helps.”

 

“That was bad…” Finn swallows, but puts the taco down.

 

“I don’t think I’d eat it again.” Poe puts his down too.

 

“Yeah, me either!” Finn laughs and wipes his hands on a napkin and hands one to Poe.  

 

“Wanna order a pizza?”

 

“Please!” FInn practically yells and drinks down a bottle of water.


	28. "Drive safely."

“Who are you texting? I’m with you?” Finn asks. He doesn’t mind it when Poe texts at a light because he does it too sometimes, but they started moving again, and he’s been doing it all day.

 

“Sorry…” Poe mutters and tries to finish typing and puts the phone back down in the middle. “Principle Organa.”

 

“You text principle Organa???” Finn’s a little shocked.

 

“Yeah...she was asking me about trees.”

 

“You talk to her about things unrelated to school? About trees?”

 

“Yeah, she’s wanting to plant some, and yeah- did I never tell you she worked with my mom?”

 

“You did...Just didn’t know you were that close.” Finn shrugs. You learn something new everyday, he supposes.

 

“Not that close...kind of like a distant aunt.”

 

“Who likes your opinion on trees.” Finn mocks him. “Anyways, don’t text and drive. Ok? Drive safely.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Look I won’t pick it up again, I promise.” Poe pinky promises him.

 

“Thanks…”Finn looks out the window for a hot second before picking up the conversation again. “So what kind of trees did-”

 

“Stop!” Poe laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont text and drive kids.  
> also dont drink and drive.  
> drive safe yo


	29. "What do you want to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to: Warm on a Cold Night by HONNE

“Well, what do you want to do?”

 

    “I don’t like any of my options.” Finn crosses his arms in a pout from his corner of the couch.

 

“We’ve gone through everything there is! We’re not hungry, there’s nothing to watch…”Poe waves an arm dramatically at his TV. “Short from napping, there’s nothing to do.”

 

Finn still has papers to grade, but a good nap sounds so much better right now. “I could use a nap.” He shrugs.

 

“You want to take a nap?” Poe asks bemused. “Well, that’s great for you, but now I have to figure out what to do.” He chuckles.

 

“Well you could just take one with me.” Finn blurts out before he can stop himself.

 

    Poe sends a quick surprised look. “The couch isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

 

Finn is about to suggest they could just go upstairs, but thinks that might be too awkward. Even though this is already awkward, and clearly Finn isn’t doing his best thinking today. “Not with that attitude.” He smirks and wiggles down on the couch and stretches his legs over Poe’s lap. He’s already come this far, so he reaches his arms towards Poe in a ‘gimme’ motion for Poe to lay down on top of him.

 

    Poe’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead and he looks slightly uncomfortable for a minute. Finn can pinpoint the exact moment Poe decides to himself to just screw it and shifts forward and squeezes himself in between Finn and the couch with his chest and a leg thrown lazily over Finn’s lower half.

 

It takes a minute to for the both of them to get fully comfortable, but once they do it’s so nice. “This isn’t weird right?” Finn asks out loud.

 

“Nah...I mean, if you think about we’ve slept together plenty of times before. This isn’t any different.” Poe shrugs and already starts to sound relaxed and sleepy.

 

“Right…We should do this more often. Napping.” Finn muses out loud and Poe just hums in an agreement that Finn can feel it vibrate through his chest.

 

Instead of sleeping right away though, Finn gets to more thinking. He’s tired of not being brave enough to say something, and in a sudden burst of courage he decides he’s going to do it. He’s going to tell him.

 

“Poe…”He whispers and waits. He must’ve been thinking longer than he realized because Poe is completely knocked out. He releases a sigh and the tension he didn’t know he was holding, and promises himself he’ll do it next time. For now he’ll just savor the moment and fall asleep content with having Poe warm and solid next to him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're basically dating and don't know it, but they will soon enough i promise


	30. "One more chapter."

Finn has some time to kill before meeting Poe for lunch, so he decides to head into Half Price Books and take a look around. With the holidays creeping up on them, he really needs to find Poe something for Christmas, and he thinks maybe he could get an idea today. What he didn’t expect was to run into Poe with his head in a book, facing away from him. 

 

Finn manages to sneak up right behind him, without Poe noticing until he very loudly whispers, “Hey!”

 

“Wha-!?” Poe jumps, startled and spins around with a hand clutched to his chest. “Don’t do that!” He whacks Finn on the arm softly with the book he was reading and tries to catch his breath.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Finn stifles a laugh and holds his hands up. “What are you doing here?”

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Poe crosses his arms and cocks his head at him. 

 

“I had some time to kill and was looking for...a, um, Christmas gifts.” Finn raises an eyebrow at him and tries to get a look at the book he’s holding. “What are you reading?”

 

“Oh no!” Poe’s quick and hides the book behind his back.

 

“Oh c’mon.” Finn advances towards him to try and grab the book, but Poe puts a hand on his chest to hold him back. “Is it something you’d like for Christmas?”

 

“No, I’m not telling you or showing you.” Poe laughs as he struggles to push Finn back and ends up pinned with his back against a bookcase. 

 

The sight of Poe pressed up against the shelf, flush and biting his bottom lip playfully, and not to mention the fact that he was so easily manhandled, sends a spark of heat through Finn and he has to take a step back because they’re in public. 

 

“Fine.” He coughs into his hand to try and defuse the sudden tension. “I’ll just make you something.”

 

“Good.” Poe smirks and pushes himself off the shelf “I like homemade stuff.” 

 

“I’ll do a terrible job.” Finn threatens. 

 

“Don’t you have some place to be?” Poe chuckles. 

 

“Don’t you?” Finn looks down at his watch. 

 

“I don’t have to meet you for 5 more minutes, and I want to look through one more chapter.” 

 

“One more chapter.” Finn holds a finger up at him and then taps his watch. “Don’t be late.”

 

“When am I ever?” Poe sends him a toothy grin and pushes at him. “Get out of here.”


	31. "Don't worry about me."

_ “Let me know when you get home, the roads are supposed to be bad tonight.”  _ Poe mumbles around some food in Finn’s ear through the phone. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m an excellent driver.” Finn huffs.

_ “Yeah, but your car is a piece of shit. Just text me, and tell Rey and Jess I said hello.”  _ It’s Poe’s turn to huff. 

 

“Will do.” Finn hums and they say their goodbyes so Finn can go back to stringing the popcorn. 

 

“Was that Poe?” Rey sits down criss-cross next to him on the floor with a fresh bowl of popcorn. 

 

Finn nods his answer and tries to concentrate on not crushing the popcorn. 

 

“I can’t believe they skipped out on Christmas movie night.” Jess comments from the couch and stuffs a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “It’s tradition!”

 

“BB’s really sick and Poe didn’t want to take a chance.” Finn explains again, but definitely feels the loss of the two. Especially BB’s snide remarks about how Die Hard isn’t a Christmas movie. 

 

It’s the greatest Christmas movie of all time.

 

“By the amount of time you spend over there, you could be a carrier and now we’re all exposed.” Rey throws a piece of popcorn at him and it hits him square in the face. 

 

“Sorry.” He rolls his eyes and puts the string down. “My fingers are starting to cramp, how much of this do you guys even need?” He doesn’t know how he gets roped into helping them  _ and  _ Poe and BB put up their Christmas decorations, but he’s not complaining. 

 

Ok, he’s complaining a little. But, at least Poe doesn’t make him make actual garland. 

 

“Enough to go around the tree.” Jess digs through their box of Christmas decorations. “When did we get so much stuff?”

 

Rey just shrugs and turns her attention back to Finn. “Did you figure out what you’re getting him?”

 

“I think I’m going to make him something…” Finn goes back to stringing the popcorn, hoping this conversation ends soon and as painless as possible.

 

“Awww that’s so sweet!” Rey pouts and looks at Jess from over her shoulder. “You never make me anything.”

 

“I make you c-” Jess starts but then stops when they both raise an eyebrow at her. “That is cute.”

 

“I try.” Finn shrugs.


	32. "It looks good on you."

“Maybe he’s ditching us.” BB wraps herself up in her jacket tighter against the chill.

 

“He’d never.” Poe tsks and puff of cold air swirls around them. They do the Trail of Lights every year together and they usually carpool, but for some reason they drove separately this time. 

 

“Maybe he got tired of waiting around for you to ask him out.” BB side eyes him. “Found himself a nice boy to settle down with.”

 

“Stop.” Poe kicks her foot with his, but still hopes she isn’t right. 

 

“Speak of the devil.” BB juts her chin in the direction Finn is coming from. 

 

Poe’s heart flutters dangerously close to stopping and feels suddenly very warm at the sight of him. “Is that my jacket?” 

 

“Yea, I found it in the backseat.” Finn greets them with a smile and looks down at the brown leather jacket. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“It looks good on you.” Poe blurts out still on the jacket and just how  _ good  _ Finn looks in his clothes.

 

“Thanks.” Finn gives him a weird look and it reminds Poe to stop being weird. 

 

“Hot cocoa before or after?” BB chirps.


	33. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

“ _ Santa Claus is comin’ to town _ ” Finn sings along to the record Poe’s got playing as he tries to untangle the lights. They finally got around to decorating Poe’s place, and of course Finn is there to help. 

 

He doesn’t know why he got asked to untangle the lights though, because he’s terrible at it. He thinks he might have made it worse. 

 

“Look out below.” Poe strides back into the living room with another box and just drops it with a  _ clank.  _ “Oo that didn’t sound good.”

 

“No.” Finn laughs from his spot on the floor. “Hope it wasn’t valuable.” 

 

“Are you done with those yet?” BB joins them and takes the lights away from Finn. “If we would’ve gotten that white tree like I wanted, we wouldn’t have to worry about lights.” She comments under her breath and looks pointedly at Poe. 

 

“It was plastic.” Poe rolls his eyes. 

 

“And we wouldn’t have to worry about needles.” BB throws a hand up in frustration. “It came with multicolored lights, Finn. How cool is that?” She looks down at him for help.

 

“I’m not getting in this.” Finn holds his hands up in defense. 

 

“Good choice.” Poe nods at him and looks at the box at his feet. “I think these are the ornaments.”

 

“It’d help if we actually labeled things.” BB hands the lights back to Finn, untangled, and walks over to help Poe unpack the box. How she did that so fast will forever be a mystery to him. 

 

“Oh look it’s our baby ornaments!” BB pulls out the gold engraved ornaments and then her and Poe share a weird series of looks. Like they’re having a conversation they don’t want Finn to be apart of, and it makes Finn feel weird and left out. “I’ll be right back.” BB says out loud suddenly and very punctuated and hops up to leave the room. 

 

“Thanks for helping us again this year.” Poe doesn’t miss a beat. “And for all your help every year. We’ve always appreciated it.” He sends Finn a small but warm smile that warms him from the inside, out.

 

“It’s no problem, I like helping. It’s fun.” Finn shrugs and swallows hard. Helping everyone do Christmas, helps make up for the lost times he didn’t get to do so growing up.  

 

He hears BB before he sees her as she skips back into the room with her hands behind her back. They share another secret look before Poe steps around the boxes to sit by him and BB joins them on the floor. 

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” She commands. 

 

“Um...why?” Finn looks to Poe for guidance, but he isn’t helping. 

“Just do it.” Poe shakes his head at him. 

 

Finn looks at both of them before letting out a sigh and does as he’s told. He doesn’t have to wait long as BB (he presumes) places something in his hands. He opens one eye first and then the other to take a looks at the small box, wrapped with red paper and a white bow in his hands. 

 

“I thought we we’re waiting till the party to exchange gifts.” He looks at them and gets a little nervous. 

 

“We are buuuttt-” Poe looks at BB to finish the thought.

 

“We wanted you to have this for tonight.” She smiles fondly at him and he gets more nervous. 

 

“Just open it.” Poe softly urges him. 

 

He takes one more look at the two of them and unwraps the red paper, pulling the bow off along with it and opens the box. There’s a lot of things that could’ve been in that box, but Finn didn’t think this would be one of them. 

 

Inside the small box is a gold star ornament that matches Poe’s dove and BB’s bell, only newer, with his name and his birthday on it. 

 

It’s such a small thing, but it has Finn choked up and struggling to keep his breathing even. 

 

“We debated over your birthday or the year, but since you didn’t have a baby one…” BB starts. 

 

“We really should’ve gotten you one years ago, but that’s our bad.” Poe adds. “It’s technically yours, but since we’re the ones with the tree, we figured you can add it with ours.” The ‘where it belongs’ goes unsaid but is understood. 

 

“Mmhm.” Is all Finn can muster right now with a sniffle. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and finally look up at them. And the look on their faces kill him, and he knows he’s probably making a weird face too, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care he’s getting so emotional over an ornament. What he does care about it is them and how everyone have been so welcoming in including him into their families. He hates the holidays. “Thank you.” He gets out quietly and sincerely. 

 

BB’s the first to hug him and then Poe joins them for a tight squeeze. 


	34. "That's ok, I bought two"

“I’m surprised you still have chocolate in this.” Poe pops a piece into his mouth and points at the advent calendar on Finn’s counter. 

 

“I actually follow the rules.” Finn hands him a glass of eggnog, but takes the next piece of chocolate. 

 

“Pffs no you don’t, and you do realize that this isn’t going to make to the 25th now that I’m here.” Poe munches on another piece. 

 

“That’s okay, I bought two.” Finn hums lightly. “I prepared for this, and that one I have hidden.”

 

“Well then, I’m going to finish this.” Poe holds the calendar up and pops open the rest of the flaps so the candy falls out. 


	35. "After you."

“After you.” Poe pushes Finn towards the counter.

 

“No, after you, I insist.” Finn pulls him along.

 

“No really, you go first.” Poe points towards the barista, who just raises an eyebrow at them.

 

“I’ll go!” Jess shoves them aside and orders for her and Rey. “You two are insufferable you know that?” She spins around to face them. “Stop wasting this poor girls time and order something. Snap is going to get grumpy if we’re late with his coffee. Again.”

 

“Sounds like someone else is grumpy.” Poe mutters to Finn, but it’s clear that Jess heard it too by the glare she sends them both.

 

“Order something, or get a room.” She moves a long to the far end of the counter to wait for her drinks, but they’re still in talking distance. “The flirting is becoming unbearable.”

 

“Where’s the Christmas spirit?” Poe stares blankly at her, but doesn’t feel bad at all for flirting with Finn. He remembers what it was like before Rey and her were even a thing, and it was _worse_.

 

Although now he does feel awkward and embarrassed, so he hurries up to order his drink and is surprised that Finn actually let’s him pay for them.


	36. "We'll figure it out."

“I forgot to get Rey something for Christmas!” Poe barges into Finn’s living room unannounced, but what else is new. “Also seriously, lock your doors.”

 

“But then you’d actually have to knock.” Finn says dryly even though he really and truly doesn’t mind. 

 

“Anyways, I forgot to get Rey something, is it shitty if I just give her what I got Jess as a couples gift?” 

 

“What did you get Jess?” 

 

“It’s a track jacket she’s been wanting.” Poe winces.

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to work.” Finn winces too. 

 

“I’ve been so busy with the party preparations I completely forgot, what do I do?” Poe runs a hand through his hair and paces a little. “The parties tomorrow.”

 

“Target might still be open.” Finn takes a glance at his watch and stands to grab his jacket and his keys.

 

“Yeah, but we’ll be those assholes walking in just before they close.” Poe throws a hand up exasperated. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.” Finn shrugs and pushes him out the door. “If we don’t find anything, then you can share my gift.”

 

“What like a couples gift?” Poe blurts out, stopping before getting into the car.

 

“Um…” Finn pauses too and looks at him over the car. He doesn’t know how to answer that.

 

Correction: he does know how to answer that, but doesn’t think this is the right time.

 

“Um, never mind I said that, I’m just- let’s go before they close.” Poe stammers and climbs into the car. 

 

Finn takes a quick sec to collect himself and gets into the car.  


	37. "Can I kiss you?"

The party goes off without a hitch, as it always does. Finn doesn’t know why Poe always works himself up over it, even though it’s just their closest friends. It’s endearing, really. 

 

Everyone loved their gifts, but Finn and Poe decided to wait to give each other theirs till after the party. Which would be right about now, except Finn’s having a hard time meeting Poe outside on the back porch. 

 

The house is quiet, with the lights turned down low, except for the light jazz mix still playing, and BB’s soft snoring from coming from the couch, but Finn is buzzing with nervous energy.

 

He’s decided he’s going to tell Poe how he feels. He’s waited long enough, and honestly it’s become quite apparent that Poe might be interested in him in a romantic way as well. 

 

But, he still has some doubts. There’s a difference between harmless flirting and actually wanting to be someone. Still, Finn gathers up his courage because there’s only one way to find out. He throws a blanket over BB and grabs his hand made gift and heads outside where Poe is sitting on the steps. 

 

“Hey.” He whispers and takes a seat next to him. Because of the narrowness of the steps, they’re pressed very warm and closely together, so he isn’t worried about getting cold. Although that’s honestly the last thing on his mind right now.

 

“Hey.” Poe beams at him with rosy cheeks from the cold and probably the eggnog. 

 

Finn can’t help but beam back and hands him the wrapped present.

 

“This better not be socks.” Poe jokes as he feels the present and hands Finn his. 

 

“It was one time.” Finn mutters and starts to unwrap his. “Oh.”

 

“Oh!” Poe mimics him and starts to laugh. “We made matching scarfs!” He holds up his Orange and White scarf next to Finn’s.

 

“I think mine’s made better.” Finn laughs, but wraps his around his neck.

 

“Ever so humble.” Poe giggles and puts his on too.

 

“There’s also some more records under the tree.” Finn leans back on the steps to rest on his elbows and Poe follows but with only one arm resting so his body is facing him. 

 

“You’re so sweet.” Poe hums and searches his face. “Merry Christmas Finn.”

 

This is it. Finn’s going to confess it all, but then Poe’s talking again: 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He says so quietly, Finn almost didn’t hear him. 

 

But he did, and his heart drops and the world stops and it takes him a minute to register what just happened. He licks his lips instinctively, and thinks maybe he hummed a  _ yes _ because then Poe is staring very seriously at his mouth with a furrowed brow and moving very slowly as to give Finn a chance to change his mind. 

 

When Poe’s lips finally meet Finn’s it’s so soft and quick, it might not even have happened. Finn might have just imagined it with his eyes closed. But then Poe is kissing him again, still gentle but a little more firm and Finn wants more of that. Wants more of a solid kiss, so he slides a hand across Poe’s jaw and around his neck, into those beautiful dark curls to pull him into it and into Finn and it’s perfect. 

 

Poe sighs out a small whimper, and it’s too much but not enough. For no reason at all, Finn suddenly panics and pulls away. 

 

“I should go.” He whispers and tries to catch his breath. 

 

“Mmhm, yeah, ok?” Poe nods and licks his lips, but looks at him questionably. “Are you-”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just late.” Finn interrupts him and drops his hand. “I should go.” He repeats and stands. 

 

Poe doesn’t follow him and doesn’t look at him in the eyes, and Finn doesn’t know what else to say so he leaves. 

 

Once he’s in his own house, terribly alone, he throws himself dramatically on the couch with arm over his face. 

 

He had a whole speech planned out and three different escape plans in case things went south, but what he didn’t account for was Poe making the first move. While it was  _ amazing  _ and much appreciated Finn got nervous, and panicked, and ran away, and now Poe probably thinks he doesn’t like him. Which isn’t the case at all. Feelings are stupid. 


	38. "I like your laugh."

Poe isn’t avoiding Finn. 

 

It’s just been exactly a day and a half since he last saw or talked to him. A very long day and a half since the night they kissed. Poe’s trying very hard not to lose his mind over the possibility that he misread the situation and Finn didn’t want him to kiss him. He’s simply giving him some space in case he soiled their friendship with his feelings and staying busy by hanging out with Jess like he used to. Or so he thought. 

 

Turns out, he missed the memo about their ‘hang out’ being a small dinner party with the usual suspects: Jess, himself, Rey and Finn(who shows up late).

 

“What did I miss?” Finn announces himself into the small dining room. He spares a glance towards Poe, and Poe quickly looks down at his food because he’s 13 again and can’t look his crush in the eyes. 

 

The worst part is that the only open seat is right next to him which wouldn’t be a problem any other time but now things are going to get awkward because he made them awkward. 

 

With his dumb feelings. 

 

Finn doesn’t seem to mind or care because he takes his seat next to him and sends him a small “Hey.”, like nothing’s happened at all between them. Poe’s taken back by the extreme casualness Finn seems to be handling this and begins to wonder if he dreamt the kiss. 

 

“We were just making fun of Poe’s nerdy laugh.” Jess laughs and shoves a piece of broccoli into her mouth. 

 

“I was just saying how surprised I get when I hear someone’s laugh for the first time and it’s not at all what I imagined. I wasn’t trying to be mean.” Rey sends a sympathetic smile at Poe and a glare towards her girlfriend. 

 

“I like your laugh.” Finn says a little too loudly that even Rey and Jess raise an eyebrow, but doesn’t look at him. 

 

There’s a brief awkward silence that follows before Poe can will his heart to stop pounding in his ears and say something. “Thanks...um, I like yours too.” That gets Finn to look at him and the warm smile he's giving Poe lets him know that they're going to be alright. That they are just going to pretend it never happened and Poe's ok with that, as long as it means they're still friends. 

 

He thinks. 


	39. "Don't cry."

The universe seems to be conspiring against Finn. He can’t catch a break and get a moment alone with Poe to talk. Someone is  _ always  _ around. 

 

“Blueberry or regular pancakes?” Poe asks him with his head in the fridge. It’s breakfast for dinner tonight. 

 

“Blueberries.” Finn swivels back and forth on the bar stool watching him from the counter. He suddenly realizes that they’re alone for the first time since that night, and though it isn’t ideal, he might not have another chance. “Hey, Poe?”

 

“What’s up buddy?” 

 

“What’s for dinner?” BB hollers into the kitchen the exact moment Poe drops the blueberries all over the kitchen floor. 

 

Finn can’t help but to drop his face into his hands over his luck. He loves BB, but  _ damn.  _

 

“Aw, don’t cry.” Poe chuckles sarcastically. “We can still do regular pancakes.” 

 

Finn groans quietly in frustration and shakes his head. 


	40. "I made this for you."

Poe’s on his way out the door, already running late, when he almost bumps into Finn on his porch. 

 

“Hey.” He steadies himself a bit surprised, and finishes wrapping his new scarf around his neck. 

 

“Hey…” Finn watches him nervously and Poe notices something in his hands. 

 

“What’s that?” He juts his chin at it and Finn hands it to him. It’s a Lego airplane. 

 

“I made this for you...um…” Finn scratches at the back of his neck and Poe wants to hug him, but he’s been really good about not touching him and keeping a distance since the incident. 

 

“Thanks buddy…” 

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Finn fidgets, making Poe nervous. 

 

“Yeah, I’m grabbing lunch with Jess, I’m actually late...but do you want to come?” Poe extends the offer, but Finn’s already shaking his head. 

 

“No, no. I’ll...just catch you later.” He’s taking off down the steps, leaving Poe missing the good old days when things weren’t so weird between them. The gift is nice, but he still feels guilty he isn’t trying harder to make things not so awkward. 


	41. "go back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to: I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston.

Finn’s been staring at the phone all night. He’s also been listening to too much Whitney Houston; probably. So, now he’s caught up in his feelings and desperately needing to talk to Poe. 

 

Except it’s 2 in the morning.

 

There’s a small chance that Poe is still awake, but it’s a chance Finn’s willing to take, so he finally picks up his phone and dials his number. He’s three rings in and ready to give up when Poe finally picks up. 

 

“ _ Ello? _ ” Poe answers definitely half asleep. 

 

“I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” Finn stupidly asks and refrains from slapping himself.  

 

“ _ Mm. _ ” Poe grunts and is quiet for a few moments that Finn thinks he might’ve fallen back asleep. “ _ You ok? _ ” He whispers and Finn feels bad.

 

“Yeah, I was just, um, never mind. Go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you up.” He stammers and scrubs a hand over his face in frustration and embarrassment. 

 

“ _ You sure?”  _ Finn can hear the concern in his voice, but it’s too late for all this tonight. 

 

“Yeah. Have a goodnight. Sorry again.” He insists and Poe gives him a tiny bye before hanging up. 

 

Guess it’s just going to be him and Whitney for the rest of the night. Maybe he’ll get Celine in there later. 


	42. "Is this okay?"

Snap is gracious enough to host a barbecue this year for New Year’s Eve, which is pretty awesome since he has more than enough land to do some really spectacular fireworks. It’s a very casual event, but even Poe’s surprised that Leia and Han showed up. He’s not surprised how clearly Finn is avoiding him though. He gets it. It’s of course tradition to kiss someone at midnight, and he’d avoid himself too now that he’s several drinks in.

 

The countdown is about to start, but they don’t have enough champagne outside, so Poe volunteers to run inside and get it.

 

“Where in the heck is…?” Poe’s looking around the fridge and the cabinets for the extra bottles of champagne, but with no luck. He starts to hear everyone count down and doesn’t want to miss the fireworks so he decides to screw it and grabs a beer from the fridge. He hears someone come into the kitchen and figures it’s someone looking for the champagne too.

 

“I didn’t find it, but there’s more beer.” He gets out of the fridge with two beers in his hands, closing it with his hips and sees that it’s Finn who’s in the kitchen with him. Alone.

 

He doesn’t have time to process what’s happening before Finn crowds him into the corner of the fridge and the counter and smashes their mouths together. It isn’t the nicest or cleanest of kisses, but _damn,_ he doesn’t need to be outside to see fireworks. His back is cool against the fridge but his front is on fire with Finn pressed tightly against him. He desperately wishes his hands were free because it just isn’t fair that Finns are, and that they’re wandering from cupping his face, to trailing down his chest and wrapping around his back, holding him there as if he’d take off the moment he got. Fat chance of that ever happening. All he can do is melt and try to pull him _impossibly_ closer by throwing his arms over Finn’s shoulders. He commits this moment to memory, hoping it never ends. “Is this okay?” He finds himself asking against Finn’s lips. Even though Finn was the one to kiss him first, he still wants to make sure that this is really happening.

 

Finn opens his mouth to say something but then there’s a commotion, and then he’s not there and on the far side of the counter.

 

“You guys! Where were you?!” Rey runs excitedly into the kitchen with Jess in tow. But they don’t get a chance to answer because then she’s throwing a hand up, showing off an engagement ring.

 

“I proposed!” Jess shouts.

 

“I said YES!” Rey cries out and hops a little. Their both practically crying.

 

    “Oh my god!” Finn hugs Rey first excitedly.

 

“Holy shit, you’re getting married!” Poe’s brain finally catches up to the moment and finally sets the dumb beer down he was white knuckling and gets an armful of Jess. “Congrats!”

 

There’s a lot of excitement and more hugs and some tears before Poe can excuse himself to the bathroom.  

 

A lot just happened right now, and he definitely needs a quick breather to collect himself. He’s overwhelming happy for Jess and Rey, and frankly for himself. So there’s no denying that _that_ just happened. There is a light at the end of the tunnel.

 

His face already hurts from smiling so hard. “Cool.”


	43. "I picked these for you."

Finn’s a little surprised to see Poe at his front door so early in the morning. Admittedly the New Year’s kiss was a risky move, but he hopes it cleared some things up. They still haven’t gotten a chance to actually talk, although Finn is certain Poe got his message. 

 

Poe greets him with a shy smile and hands him a basket of assorted veggies and herbs he’s seen growing in Poe’s kitchen. “I picked these for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Finn has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard. It’s cute how nervous Poe looks, and his rosy cheeks just sends the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzy. 

 

“Ok, so…” Poe rubs at the back of his head and looks like he’s going to kiss him and Finn welcomes the thought. He wants Poe to kiss him, but he doesn’t. “I’m just...going to go now.” Poe shifts and juts his thumb behind him. He lingers though so that he and Finn exchange a weird series of looks that makes Finn legit giggle. “Ok. Right. I’ll see you later.” Poe finally leaves and Finn gets the pleasure of watching him skip into his house. 


	44. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Finn literally falls backwards, head over heels. Poe just waved to him and the next thing he knew he was down. They might not get any real snow but they sure do get ice. 

 

“Finn!” Poe rushes over to him, careful of the ice on the sidewalk and kneels down. “Finn, Finn!” He shakes him a little and his eyes flicker open, but he was definitely out from the time it took him to reach him. So a solid minute or two. “How many fingers am I holding?” Poe holds up three, but Finn just winces and tries to sit up. “Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I think you might have a concussion.” He places a hand on his back and on his chest to steady him. 

 

“Mm no, I think...I’m ok.” Finn groans and tries to get up, but quickly has to sit back down, obviously dizzy.  

 

“Ok, yeah, I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Poe manages to hoist him up by the armpit and into the car without any further complaints. Finn is being uncharacteristically quiet, and that has Poe extremely worried. 

 

The trip to the ER is just as long and gruesome as he feared, but he’s glad he was there with Finn every step of the way. They don’t make it back home until it’s very dark outside, with nothing more than a mild concussion and doctors orders for some over-the-counter pain relievers and observation. Which Poe is more than happy to do so. He’s a little bummed that this is the most he’s gotten to spend time with Finn since New Year’s, and that Finn’s going to be asleep through most of it, but he’ll take what he can get. 


	45. "What do you want to watch?"

It isn’t a date. Although Finn wishes it was, but BBs there, so technically it isn’t a date. 

 

“What do you want to watch?” Poe asks him as they look up at the showings. This also was a spur of the moment kind of thing, which also doesn’t count as a date.  _ Right?  _

 

“I don’t know.” Finn shrugs. He doesn’t really know what any of these films are. “You pick something.”

 

“I want to see the new horror film, so I’ll catch you guys later.” BB throws them a peace sign and takes off. 

 

“So…” Poe fidgets and bumps his shoulders against his, waking up those butterflies again. 

 

“Just pick whatever. Surprise me.” Finn tries to act cool. He doesn’t think he’s doing a good job though. 

 

“Ok, don’t complain if you don’t like it.” Poe rolls his eyes and leaves him briefly to get the tickets. 

 

He gets them tickets to some action/adventure movie, and they find their seats with no problem and manage to carry on a conversation with no awkwardness. 

 

It’s about halfway into the movie that Finn gets the courage to sneak over and take Poe’s hand in his, which he wonderfully accepts by lacing their fingers together and keeping it in his lap.

 

So not a date, but close. 


	46. "You can go first."

Poe should be planning for the new semester, but he’s procrastinating, naturally. He knows Finn is also trying to plan, so it surprises him when he gets a text alert from him. 

 

< _ Can we talk? _ > That’s honestly never a best way to start a conversation, but Poe’s never been known to back down from anything. Even if it might end in heartache. 

 

< _ I can come over if you like. _ > He replies back and gets an immediate confirmation. His mind immediately goes to the worst case scenario- that Finn’s changed his mind about them and doesn’t want to see him ever again, so he braces himself for that and heads on over. 

 

“Hey.” Finn greets him nervously at the door and lets him into the living. Poe doesn’t sit though in case he needs to leave, and Finn doesn’t seem too keen on sitting either so they just end up standing about awkwardly. 

 

“So…” Poe clears his throat, not being able to take the silence anymore. “Who talks first? Do I talk first? You can go first.” 

 

“Um…” Finn starts but he’s smiling a little so maybe this isn’t going to be bad. “Look, Poe, you’re my best friend-”

 

“Don’t tell Rey that.”

 

“And your friendship means...the world to me, but…”

 

_ ‘But’ _ , is never good.

 

“But I like you... _ a lot _ .” Finn emphasizes and Poe’s breath catches. Ok, so it isn’t bad news. It’s good news. It’s  _ excellent  _ fucking news. 

 

“Yeah.” Is all Poe can get out and it sounds more like a question. 

 

“Yeah.” Finn repeats. “Um, I don’t know when or how, but that doesn’t really matter. What matters is that I want to be with you.”

 

“Mmhm.” Poe has to rub his own hands to stop himself from doing anything because Finn clearly isn’t done yet. He’s shaking so bad. 

 

“I want to do this right though. I…” Finn takes a step closer to him and Poe mimics him. “I want to go dates, and hold hands, and kiss you when I want to...I want to be serious about you.”

 

“Yeah, I want to be serious about you too.” Poe lets out a sigh of relief and a nervous laugh. 

 

“I want to wait to have sex.” Finn continues and if Poe wasn’t weak in the knees before,  _ oh stars _ . The thought- the possibility, _ no _ , the likelihood that he’s going to have sex with Finn in the near future is enough to...he feels like he needs a minute. 

 

“Mmhm.” He hums again but it sounds a little high to his own ears. 

 

“I want to take things slow.” Finn looks at him very seriously for a moment, but then a brilliant smile is spreading across his face and it’s contagious. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Cool.” Finn nods and takes a couple steps closer to him. 

 

“Cool…” Poe shrugs like it’s no big deal because he still likes to play it cool, which earns him a playful push at his shoulder from Finn. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He announces. 

 

“ _ Please! _ ” Finn practically swoons and grabs him by the arm to pull him closer. 

 

“Wait.” Poe blocks Finn from the kiss with a hand, and chuckles at the indignant noise he makes. “I want to wait to tell people about us. I love our friends, but you know how they get, and I’d like time for us to be...just us.” Poe confesses hoping he got his point across.

 

“...ok…” Finn agrees but looks away. 

 

“What?” Finn’s kind of a bad liar sometimes. 

“Nothing, I said ok.” He shrugs and attempts to distract Poe by rubbing his arm. 

 

“No you said  _ ok _ .” 

 

“BB knows.” Finn mutters really fast. 

 

“What? How does BB know?!” 

 

“We’ve sort of been talking about it.” Finn shrugs but shoots Poe an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve already threatened to keep her mouth shut.” 

 

“Mmhm, we’ll see about that.” Poe gives him a look, but doesn’t really mean it. 

 

“We should see about that kissing business you were talking about.” Finn brings the conversation back, and Poe’s impressed. 

 

“Riiigghhhttt, about that...” Poe plays but cups Finn under the chin and presses their lips together.  _ Finally. _


	47. "Did you get my letter?"

“Did you get my letter?” Poe strides into Finn’s (thankfully) empty classroom, with his hands in his pockets and a pep in his step. 

 

“You mean the postcard that reads ‘ _ have a great day! XOXO’ _ ?” Finn digs under his papers for the card to flash at Poe. 

 

“Hugs and kisses.” Poe smirks and half sits on the corner of Finn’s desk. 

 

Finn raises an eyebrow at him, but can’t hide the smile creeping up. “I thought we decided to keep things private.” 

 

“I didn’t sign my name.”

 

“Oh right, because there’s another person who works here that has a world war two fetish.” Finn flips the card over to show him the airplane and the bombshell babe.

 

“Hey, I got those as a gift from someon-”

 

“Yeah,  _ me _ . You got them from me.” Finn chuckles and flicks the card at him.

 

“It’s the gift that keeps on giving.” Poe laughs and puts the card back on the table. “And I think we’re doing an excellent job at being super secret.” He takes a quick glance around to make sure they’re still alone to grab Finns tie and pull him in a breath away from kissing him. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” He gives Finn his best bedroom eyes, but doesn’t kiss him and takes a step away, letting him go. 

 

“Tease.” Finn straightens his tie and suddenly feels very hot. 

 

Poe just winks at him and leaves. 

 

He’s going to be the death of Finn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys.   
> so if you want to talk about how painstakingly slow this fic is and how we're only /just/ about half way there, you can find me on the tumblrs @ lizinabigcity  
> also i have a lot of headcanons for this fic that never actually make it into the fic. Like what BB looks like and where she goes to school...things like that   
> mmhm  
> thanks for reading this far! i super appreciate and love all of you <3


	48. "I'll do it for you."

“I can’t believe I promised them brownies.” Finn pouts at the boxes of mix on the counter. He promised his classes that if they  _ all _ passed their test he’d make them all brownies. Those little shits. 

 

“I can’t believe they all passed!” Poe hooks his chin over Finn’s shoulder and gives him a quick hug from behind. 

 

“Can’t get them to pass any other time, but as soon as I get food involved…” Finn rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll do it for you.” Poe offers, standing next to him and picking up a box to read the instructions. 

 

“No, it’s ok. I did tell them I’ll do it.”

 

“They won’t know the difference, plus I like baking.” Poe shrugs and sends him a wink. 

 

“I’d feel bad if you did all the work though. At least let me do something.” 

 

Poe pushes away from the counter and starts grabbing all the ingredients he needs. “You can just keep me company, and if you’re lucky I’ll let you lick the spoon.” 

 

“Oh I’ll lick your spoon alright.” Finn mutters.

 

“What did you just say?” Poe spins around amused with the eggs in his hands. 

 

“I said  _ I’ll lick your spoon _ .” Finn repeats himself and sends Poe a heated look. “I’ll lick whatever you want.”

 

Poe huffs out a laugh and strides back over to him. “Well I’ll let you lick...the bowl.” He says in his most seductive tone but with a confused brow and it just makes Finn laugh. “Crack the eggs.”


	49. "Call me when you get home."

“Call me when you get home.” Poe mumbles against Finn’s neck, sending shivers that aren’t from the cold, down his back. 

 

“I live right next door.” He chuckles quietly as to not disturb the moment. 

 

“I know.” Poe kisses his way back up and around his jaw to his mouth again. “But maybe I want to talk to you as I fall asleep.”

 

Finn deepens the kiss and relishes in the heavy sigh he gets from Poe. “That’s ridiculous, you’re ridiculous, but yeah ok.”

 

Poe gives him a warm smile and rubs his arms for warmth because they’ve been kissing on the porch for over 10 minutes trying to say goodbye, but Finn is warm enough. “Ok.”

 

“Ok.” Finn gives him one more quick kiss that Poe tries to chase, but he really should leave now. 

 

Poe reluctantly lets him go and crosses his arms over his chest to make up for the loss of warmth. “Don’t forget!” He calls after him. 

 

Finn shoots him an amused look and half jogs back over to his house, giddy to talk to him again. 


	50. "I think you're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to: With these hands by Les McCann

“God, the school nurse is so mean.” Finn hops up to sit on the kitchen counter and watches Poe open his mail. “I just asked for some Advil, but you would’ve thought I was asking her to move mountains.”

 

    “I never have a problem with her.” Poe comments but Finn can tell he’s more focused on the mail he’s reading.

 

“Well we can’t _all_ be dashingly handsome and charming.” Finn swings his legs absentmindedly.

 

    The comment bothers Poe enough to drop the mail and look at Finn. “What?”

 

“I just mean we’re not all as beautiful as you are, that people just fall over themselves for.” Finn shoots him a questionable look.

 

    “Finn.” Poe’s eye almost twitches at the thought of Finn not knowing how beautiful he is. “I think you’re beautiful.”

 

“Pffts.”

 

“No, I’m serious. I think you’re so beautiful.” Poe says sternly and makes his way over to him.

 

Finn just rolls his eyes dismissively, but avoids looking directly at Poe. “What? You don’t believe me?” Poe can’t believe this and more so it breaks his heart that Finn doesn’t believe it. So now he’s determined to make him, and squeezes his way in between the open space of Finn’s legs, trying to get him to look at him. “Hey.” He says softly and Finn side eyes him. “You are so beautiful.”

 

“You’re bias.”

 

“Maybe I am, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Poe tries again. “I remember the first time I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing and I’ve seen a lot of things.” That gets a chuckle out of Finn, but Poe still doesn’t believe he gets it. “You have a smile that can light up the whole room, you know that? Contagious, really-everyone wants to be your friend. I’m not going to get into just how great your physique is because then this is going to go in a different direction.” Poe squeezes his biceps playfully that gets an eyebrow raise from Finn. “But, um, as cliche as it may be I could actually get lost in those big brown eyes, it takes me days in order to find myself again. And to put it delicately and I’m certainly not trying to be creepy or weird but…” Poe locks their fingers together showing him the contrast of their skin tones next to each other, “you’re absolutely stunning.” He confesses breathlessly, feeling overcome with emotion and gratitude that he has someone like Finn in his life, he lets his hand go in favor of wrapping his arms around him for a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Finn’s neck. “And so warm.” He mutters as an afterthought and hopes Finn understands he meant that in more ways than just his body temp. “You’re my favorite.” Poe wishes he was better with words, but that’s all he’s got right now. He’s just going to have to show him from now on.

 

“You’re mine.” Finn hugs him back tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! we're half way done  
> yay


	51. "Are you sure?"

“What do you mean you’re not ticklish? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Finn laughs. They’re laying on Poe’s bed just talking and somehow tickling got into the conversation.

 

“Maybe you just weren’t tickled right or in the right spot.” Poe muses and props himself up on an elbow to look down at Finn.

 

“Ok sure.” Finn agrees sarcastically. “That sounds ridiculous.”

 

“Everyone has a tickle spot, I’m sure of it.” Poe wiggles his fingers at him silently asking for permission.

 

“Have at it, you’re only going to be disappointed.” Finn braces himself and Poe attempts to tickle his sides but with no prevail. “I’m tellin you, nothin’”  

 

Poe doesn’t stop there though. He wiggles his fingers along Finn’s side up to his armpit and still nothing. Poe begins to pout and almost gives up, but when he lightly reaches for Finn’s neck, they both get a reaction they didn’t see coming as Finn involuntarily clamps Poe’s hand down between his head and shoulder.      

 

“Bingo!” Poe laughs and tries to free his hand, but the wiggling causes Finn to squeak and shimmy away which causes Poe to laugh harder. “Babe, stop. Just let me-” He finally manages to pull his hand free and chuckles at the glare Finn is giving him. “I thought you said you weren’t ticklish.”

 

“I thought so too.” The horrified and accusing look on Finn’s face is priceless and if Poe was a stronger man he would spare him, but he left his neck open and defenseless, so he goes for it again getting a giggle out of Finn this time even though he tries to fight him.

 

Unlike Finn, Poe is ticklish everywhere and Finn uses that as his advantage, tickling up Poe’s side. Finn attempts to roll them over so he can attack Poe, but Poe’s too close to the edge and ends up falling off in a fit of laughter.

 

“Are you ok?” Finn giggles breathlessly, leaning over to check on him.

 

“Yeah.” Poe laughs, climbing back onto the bed, shoving Finn back down. “But you’re going to pay for that.”


	52. "Have fun."

Poe stuffs a slice of toast into his mouth, pulling on his jacket, and rushes out the door, running late, but bumps into Finn just as he’s about to knock. 

 

“Hey?” He mumbles confused around the toast, but ever so delighted to see Finn. 

 

“Hey?” Finn raises an eyebrow at him also confused and amused. 

 

Then he suddenly remembers, pulling the rest of the toast out his mouth. “Shit. I forgot to text you last night, I have a meeting after school for next year's soccer, so we gotta take separate cars this morning.”

 

“Oh, ok, it’s ok...have  _ fun _ .” Finn looks slightly disappointed but then finishes off sarcastically with a smirk. 

 

“Yeah,  _ thanks. _ ” Poe rolls his eyes and snakes an arm around Finn’s shoulders, turning him around, and leading him off the porch. Finn starts to head towards his car but then Poe pulls him back by the arm. “Um aren’t you forgetting something?” 

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Where’s my ‘good morning’ kiss?” Poe flashes him a toothy grin and waits. 

 

Finn shoots him a look and contemplates, looking up at the sky. 

 

“Come on!” Poe laughs/whines and shakes his arm. “We’re going to be late.”

 

“Fine.” Finn tries to hide a smiles but gives him a quick peck and heads towards his car. 

 

“Have a good day at work honey!” Poe calls after him. 

 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Finn laughs at him.


	53. "Sit down. I'll get it."

They’re legit making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. Not just the innocent kisses they’ve shared up until now, but full out tonsil hockey and heavy petting that makes Poe body sing. And maybe he gets a little  _ too  _ excited when Finn gently pushes him down and half lays on top of him, but by the small grunts and half moans Finn’s giving him, he knows he’s not the only one. 

 

_ Of course  _ **_now_ ** _ would be the time someone knocks at his front door.  _

 

“Ugh.” Poe dramatically lets his head fall back on the couch and holds Finn up an arms length away as the knocking continues. “Are you serious?” He mutters more to himself and starts to get up sit up, but then Finn is pushing him back down. 

 

“Um…” Finn sits up and spares a glance at the obvious tent in Poe’s pants and Poe can feel his face go red. “Sit down, I’ll get it.” 

 

Poe’s not even going to argue that it’s his house right now and lets Finn answer the door while he sits up and grabs a pillow to cover himself up. 

 

“Poe!” He hears Jess before he sees her barge into the living room with Finn behind her. “I’m having a crisis.” She announces and starts to pace around the room. “So we’re getting married right?-And it’s supposed to be great and magical and I’m super excited and my parents are actually kind of ok with it but the major problem is that they want a HUGE wedding but my grandparents have an obvious problem with me being a lesbian and so it’ll be a disaster and stressful and I know them- they’re going to complain about  _ everything  _ and I don’t want to put Rey through that and she said she’d be ok with all of it but imagine having my whole family there and Rey barely has anyone on her side aside from our friends, how awful is that going to be? I couldn’t do that to her. Like if it were up to me I’d just marry her tomorrow at the courthouse and be chill with it.” She finishes ranting and looks to Poe for advice but then  _ really _ looks at Poe and then at Finn who's made his way back to the couch next to him. “Wait. Were you two fucking?”

 

“What?!” 

 

“What? No!” Finn shakes his head.

 

Poe tries to fix his hair and realizes his shirt is messed up. “That’s disgusting, I would never.” He exclaims scandalized but maybe took it a little too far by the look Finn is giving him. 

 

“How long have you guys been together?” Jess demands, crossing her arms and not falling for any of their bullshit. 

 

Poe sighs and runs a hand down his mouth before glancing over to Finn again, who just shrugs. “Since...New Years?”

 

“Yeah, I’d say...I’m not counting Christmas.” Finn pipes in.

Jess counts back the weeks in her head along with some nodding. “Ok...that’s not too far back...but why didn’t you guys say something?! I can’t believe you’ve gone this long without any of us noticing, how sneaky! Rey is going to be so mad I found out befo-no. No, I’m not going to say anything. Ya’ll are going to tell us both and I’m going to act surprised, got it?”   

 

Poe and Finn both nod in agreement. 

 

“Anyways congrats. I’m so glad you finally got your acts together. I was so sure you two would be married before us.” Jess sighs and Poe feels funny thinking about one day marrying Finn. A good funny. 

 

“Look, if you don’t want a big wedding, don’t have one.” Poe brings the conversation back around. “Talk to Rey and get married tomorrow if she likes, who cares?”  

 

“But let us know first so we can be there.” Finn jumps in and Jess nods in contemplation. 

 

“Yeah...well I think there’s a waiting process for the actual marriage certificate, but that’s not important right now. Thanks guys, I just needed to get that off my chest to someone who wasn’t Rey.” She shoots them a small appreciative smile. “Sorry I ruined your night.” 

 

“Nah, we weren’t doing...nothing.” Poe makes a couple awkward insinuated and indecent gestures and gets a small laugh from Jess. 

 

“Ok, well let me get out of your hair and let you continue doing  _ nothing. _ Have a goodnight.” She winks at Poe and waves to Finn as she starts to head out. “Oh, and tell us both soon because I don’t know how long I’m going to keep this a secret. Secrets aren’t good for relationships you know.” She adds with a shrug and heads out. 

 

Poe waits until he hears the front door close before letting out a heavy sigh and sinks back into the couch. “Well, that went well.” He chuckles and looks over at Finn, who laughs away the tension from the room.  

 

“Where were we?” Finn sends a dubious look, so Poe leans over to kiss him. “Oh, right!.” He smiles and kisses Poe back. 


	54. "I made reservations."

“We still on for tomorrow night?” Poe leans on a desk as Finn cleans up his classroom. 

 

“What’s tomorrow night?”

 

“Our  _ date _ .” Poe sounds offended that Finn had the audacity to forget. 

 

He didn’t forget. He’s just likes giving him a hard time. Finn would never forget that tomorrow night is the first actual  _ real  _ date they’re finally going on. “Oooh riight.” 

 

“I made reservations.” Poe continues and glares at him.

 

“I know.” Finn chuckles. “You’ve told me that like a hundred times and yet you haven’t told me where we’re going.”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Poe gives him jazz hands with a toothy grin and hops off the desk. “So wear something cute.” He slaps his ass as he skips out, leaving Finn alone to blush and get secretly nervous about the whole thing. A good kind of nervous. Just a little nervous.

  
  
  


Ok, really nervous. Finn fights the urge to check the mirror again to make sure he looks ok. It’s been  _ years  _ since he’s been out on a date, never mind that it’s just Poe. The fact that it’s with Poe should make him more comfortable, and it does to an extent, but he’s still really nervous, and probably thinking way too hard about all the things that could possibly go wrong. 

 

His heart skips a beat when he hears a knock at the door, but at the sight of Poe he lets out a laugh and suddenly all the tension and nervousness from before is gone. 

 

They’re practically wearing the same thing: jeans, a nice shirt and a leather jacket. Poe’s is brown though, while Finn’s jacket is black. “We need to stop hanging out.” Poe laughs too. “You look good though.” He sobers up a little and bites his lip in a way that makes Finn blush. 

 

“You too.” Finn makes a show of checking him out and they end up staring at each other for longer than socially acceptable. 

 

“Oh, I brought you flowers-well, not flowers but, they’re succulents because I know you like them best.” Poe hands him the pot.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Finn thanks him softly, admiring the blue and purple plants before setting them down on the side table. He’ll have to remember to put them someplace else when he gets back. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Yup!” Finn locks his door and they make their way to the car. 

  
  
  


The way to their destination goes smoothly with easy conversation mostly about school, and when they finally arrive Finn is surprised. “Bowling?” 

 

“Yeah!” Poe smiles widely over at him. “Oh, but this place is super classy I promise. And the best part about it is we can  _ drink. _ ” 

 

“Great.” Finn mutters amused and follows him out of the car. 

 

“We can also eat here too.” Poe informs him holding out a hand for Finn to take as they walk inside. 

  
  
  


Poe was right. The place was pretty classy with it’s sleek brown and cream interior, it reminded him of an upscale 60’s lounge. They end up just ordering a pizza and some beers, which is delicious and he ends up a bit tipsy by the time they get their shoes on and are ready to bowl. 

 

“I feel like you did this on purpose.” 

 

“Did what?” Poe feigns innocence as they tie up their laces.

 

“Get me drunk. So you’ll win. I see right through you Poe Dameron.” Finn squints at him in the low lighting. 

 

“I did no such thing.” Poe giggles.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m a fierce competitor and you will eat my dust.” 

 

“Oh baby I know.” Poe chuckles. “You can even go first if you like.”

 

“I will.” Finn nods dramatically (blame it on the alcohol) and heads to the lane, picking up a red ball. He spares a glance over his shoulder over at Poe, who was definitely eyeing ass, but then waves an arm for him to proceed. 

 

He bowls a perfect strike. 

 

He lets it sink in for a moment before spinning around to give a gaping Poe an innocent two arm shrug. 

 

“You did not just-” Poe stands in disbelief. “I’ve made a huge mistake.” 

 

“You sure did.” Finn laughs. “It’s your turn,  _ honey. _ ”

 

Poe groans defeated. 

  
  
  


“This was fun.” Finn muses as Poe walks him up to his front door. 

 

“Mm we should go on more dates.” Poe agrees. 

 

“Next time I get to plan it.” He spins around excited. He’s been thinking of ideas the whole car ride home. 

 

“Whatever you want.” Poe smiles sweetly at him. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

 

“Bowling? Well seeing how I mopped the floor with you, I’m thinking it’s a good thing we’ve never done anything competitive together.”

 

“Right. You know it was either this or mini golf.” Poe laughs. 

 

“Ehh I still would’ve won.” Finn laughs too.

 

“Oh no doubt about  _ that _ , but that’s not what I meant.” Poe ends seriously as he grabs onto the front of Finn’s jacket and pulls him into his personal space. “I meant,  _ this _ .”

 

Finn heart flutters and he sighs uneasily. “I don’t know.” 

 

Poe nods understandingly. “Sometimes I think about if things had went differently. If I had told you how I felt about you sooner...where we would be now. I’m sorry I took so long.” He confesses quietly. 

 

Finn can’t deny he’s never wondered the same thing, but he also had the power to do something about it sooner and didn’t, so Poe isn’t the only one to blame. “I’m sorry it took me so long too, but also...not?” He shakes his head and fidgets nervously in Poe’s arms. “Honestly, I wouldn’t change a thing...as long as it has the same end result. I don’t care.”

 

“Yeah.” Poe nods and sighs, getting a good look at him one last time for the evening. “Goodnight Finn.”

 

“Night Poe.” 

 

Goodbye kisses are quickly becoming the worst part of Finn’s day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new job so sorry these are becoming far and few. im trying to get use to the new schedule and then hopefully i can get to posting more.   
> thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! I appreciate all of you :3


	55. "I don't mind."

Poe takes a good look in the mirror and cringes. He’s getting old and counting more grey hairs by the minute. But what’s really bothering him is his gut. Not that he’s exactly fat but he isn’t fit either. Finn is fit. 

 

Finn is  _ really  _ fit. 

 

He’s not jealous that Finn is fit or anything like that, it’s just that he’s starting to feel a bit insecure. He’s not as young and toned as he once was and he hasn’t been naked in front of another person in... _ forever.  _ He’s super thrilled to get the ball rolling on their sex life, but he’s also super nervous for several reasons and one of them being his looks. 

 

The next time they’re cuddling on the couch, with Finn laying on his stomach, Poe is yet again plagued by his insecurity. “You don’t mind that I’m so...squishy?” He blurts out. 

 

“What?” Finn half laughs, lifting his head up so he can look him in the eye. 

 

“Do you mind that I’m not like...you know…” Poe tries again, but starts to get really embarrassed. 

 

Finn’s brow just furrows deeper. “No, I don’t mind. Where did this come from?” 

 

“Nothing, nowhere, never mind.” Poe lets his eyes wander everywhere except back down at Finn. “Forget I said anything, let’s go back to watching this.”

 

“Um, no.” Finn sits up. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing…” Poe attempts to watch the screen but can’t focus with Finn watching him like that. He wishes he hadn’t said anything. “I don’t know. I was just feeling...it’s not like I’m GQ model over there.” He points to the magazine on the table and then gestures to himself. “And you’re super fit and well...I’m getting  _ old _ !” 

 

Finn laughs and rubs his face before looking back at him. 

 

“I’m glad you think this is funny, just wait till your time comes.”

 

“Ok, first of all, I’m sorry I laughed and second of all you’re not even that old.”

 

“I have grey hair!”

 

“You had grey hair when I met you! And I for one find it incredibly sexy, but that’s just me.” Finn shrugs casually. “And who cares if you’re not a GQ model, I like you and that’s all that matters.” Finn states as a matter of fact. “I like every part of you, but if you’re really concerned about it we can go to the gym together tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh, no, forget I said anything.” Poe laughs just as Finn leans over to give him a solid kiss. 

 

“So no, I don’t mind. In fact...I like it  _ a lot _ .” Finn mutters against his mouth, running a hand down his stomach. 

 

“I mind!” BB chirps as she walks by to the kitchen. “Get a room!”


	56. "It brings out your eyes."

Finn makes a face at Poe while he holds up the purple shirt. “I don’t know about this.”

 

“What are you talking about? You’d look nice! It brings out your eyes.” Poe drops the shirt dramatically. They’ve been shopping for  _ hours _ . 

 

“My eyes are brown.”

 

“So are mine, and I think you’d look good in this.”

 

“The patterns all weird and you’re just saying that so we can leave.”

 

“Yes, yes actually.” Poe chuckles tiredly. 

 

“Remind me to never take you shopping again.”

 

“We’ve been in this store for hours Finn, babe,  _ mi cariño _ , you look good in everything and I’m hungry.”

 

“What? What did you just call me?” Finn asks. 

 

“Called you what? What did I say?” 

 

“That word you said in Spanish. What does it mean?”  

 

Poe has to backtrack to remember what he said and starts to blush. That totally just slipped out. “Um… _ mi cariño _ ?” He clears his throat nervously and rubs idly at the back of his head. “It’s a rough translation but it means, like my darling or sweetheart or...my love...it’s just a term of endearment.”  He shrugs casually but Finn’s beaming so brightly at him and it makes him blush even more. 

 

Finn nods. “You should talk to me in Spanish more...I like it.” He states very seriously and very deeply. 

 

Poe swallows hard and can feel the tension in the room climb. “Noted.” 

 

“I’m not taking the purple shirt.” And just like that the moments gone.


	57. "There's enough room for the both of us."

“There is enough room for both of us.” Poe tells him and squishes BB closer to the window. 

 

They’re going to dinner to talk about wedding stuff, but Rey’s car is so small, and she’s insisting they all go together. “Um ok.” Finn is the last one to get in the car and thinks this is how sardines must feel. Bright side is how close he’s pressed up again Poe.

 

“So we’ve been meaning to tell you guys something.” Poe brings up when they’re about halfway to the restaurant. 

 

“What’s that?” Rey asks and Jess turns to give them a surprised look. 

 

“Yeah, what’s that Poe?” Finn gives him a pointed look. They both agreed to spill the beans tonight, but he thought they’d do it once they were actually  there. 

 

“I’m sorry, waiting till we get to the restaurant is taking forever and the sooner we do it the better and then we can focus on the wedding stuff.” Poe whispers to him and he has a point. 

 

“Poe and I are dating.” Finn announces. 

 

“What?!” Rey swerves a little and, yeah, ok, maybe shouldn’t have told her when she was driving. 

 

“What?!” Jess acts surprised but not surprised enough. 

 

“You knew!?” Rey gasps at her. 

 

“Thanks a lot assholes.” Jess turns to glare at them but with no real heat. 

 

“Not my fault you’re a terrible actor.” Poe laughs and laughs harder when Jess tries to swat at him. 

 

“I can’t believe this. BB you knew too huh?” Rey glances at her. 

 

“Sorry.” BB winces. “ I was sworn into secrecy!” 

 

“You’re going to tell me all about it when we get there.” Rey demands and that’s only fair. 

 

Finn knows she's a little mad to be the last to know, but man it feels really good to finally be out about it.


	58. "You don't have to say anything."

Poe is fixing up dinner when the marinara sauce gets all over his pants. And these were his favorite pants, so he rushes over to the bathroom down the hall and wets a washcloth, frantically trying to rub the sauce out before Finn gets there.

 

“Hello?” He can hear Finn call out from the front of the house.

 

“Fuck ok-IN THE BACK!” He calls back, hoping Finn hears him. 

 

“And you complain about  _ me  _ leaving my door unlocked.” Finn mutters too loudly as he makes his way to him, and Poe rolls his eyes.

 

“I knew you were comin-”

 

“Whoa!” Finn holds his hands in front of him as to block Poe from his view and promptly looks away. Which as Poe confused until he realizes what this looks like.

 

Very convenient that the sauce just happened to fall around his crotch. 

 

“This isn't what it looks lik-”

 

“No, you don't have to say anything.” Finn chuckles and backs down the hall. 

 

“No Finn,” Poe calls after him “I spilled sauce on my pants!” 

 

“Is that what the kids are calling it now?” He hears him laugh and he's a little embarrassed. 

 

Also, now he's curious as to what Finn would've done if he was doing what he thought he was doing. “What would've you done if I were really jacking it?” He asks him on his way to the kitchen, having discarded the washcloth in the hamper. 

 

Finn looks him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “ you should change your pants.” 

 

“You could help me with that.” Poe challenges, hoping to come off as suggestive.  His hands have been his best friend these last couple of years, but now that he's actually with his best friend he's a little more than ready for some action. 

 

It doesn't look like Finn is though, so he doesn't push it. He can wait as long as Finn needs. “Stir the pasta, while I go change?” 


	59. "wow."

"Where are we going?"

 

   "For the last time, I'm not telling you." Finn gripes.

 

"Can I take this dumb thing off yet?" Poe tugs at his blindfold and Finn has to hit his hands away.

 

   "Stop, you'll ruin the surprise!" It's Finn's turn to pick the date, and he's not about to have it spoiled because Poe can't chill for a few minutes.

 

It's not that Poe doesn't like surprises, in fact he loves them, but it's just that they've been driving for awhile and he's starting to get antsy. He's thankful once the car stops and he feels Finn put them in park.

 

   "Can I take it off now?"

 

"No!" Finn chuckles. "Look, I just need you to sit here for...10 minutes tops, I swear. I won't be long. Can I trust you?"

 

   "Can you roll down the window so I don't die?" It's the first beautiful and clear day they've had without rain, and even though it isn't hot, Poe still likes to be dramatic.

 

"Can I trust you?" Finn reiterates.

 

   Poe huffs out an annoyed 'yes' and can hear the window being rolled down.

 

"10 minutes tops." Finn reminds him and Poe can hear/feel him get out of the car. He hears him rustling around in the trunk and feels the trunk slam closed and Finn rush by a few moments later.

 

   Poe wonders if Finn is really only going to be a few minutes or if he has enough time for a nap. He tries to focus more on his hearing and from what he can tell they're someplace off and open with no city noise, just the sound of birds and the wind.

 

"Ok." Finn pops up, startling Poe.

 

   "Don't do that!" Poe clutches his chest, but can practically hear Finn roll his eyes. "Can I take this off now?"

 

"No, c'mon." Finn opens the door for him and waits for him to unbuckle and climb out, helping him so he doesn't hit his head.

 

   "We'll walk slowly." Finn takes his hand and starts to lead the way.

 

"This is all part of an elaborate plan to murder me, isn't it?" Poe jokes. "First you seduce me, then lead me out here in the middle of nowhere, dig my grave, and murder me for my money. Jokes on you though, I don't have any money, I'm just a teacher."

 

   Finn laughs and gives his hand a quick squeeze. "Nah, I did for your model airplane collection."

 

"You're a monster!" Poe gasps comically.  

 

   He feels like they've been walking forever, but that's probably just because he's still blindfolded. Finn finally stops them, and lets go of his hand. "You can take the blindfold off now."

 

   "Finally." Poe chuckles and unties the knot behind his head. The sight in front of him takes his breath away. Finn made them a picnic. A really awesome picnic, complete with blankets and pillows and food. "Wow."

 

"Do you like it?" Finn walks backwards with a grin on his face and moves around to sit down on the blanket.

 

   "Um, yeah! This is fucking awesome." Poe smiles widely and goes to sit next to him, but lays down instead with his head on Finn's thigh. "Makes my date look like garbage compared to yours."

 

   "Nah, bowling was fun, plus this isn't a contest." Finn hums and runs a hand through Poe's curls .

 

"Well if it was, you'd be winning." Poe sighs contently. "But, you'd like that wouldn't you."

 

   "Stop that." Finn laughs and tugs on a handful of hair roughly.

 

"Mm do that again."

 

   "You're impossible."

 

"Are you going to feed me grapes?" Poe bats his eyes up at him, hopefully.

 

   "I didn't bring grapes...but I did get wine."


	60. "Happy Birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been sitting on these for a while now and thought maybe I should share instead of hoarding them.

“So do you guys have anything special planned for tonight?” Rey asks over her salad. She decided to take Finn out for a ‘ _Birthday date_ ’, even though he doesn’t really care about celebrating his birthday. She insisted though, and they’re going to go to a movie afterwards.

 

    “I think Poe is making me dinner, nothing major.”

 

“Aw that’s cute, and then some great birthday sex, right?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him, making him blush.

 

    “Um no, we haven’t, um…” Finn mutters into his pasta.

 

“Haven’t what? You guys haven’t had sex yet?!”

 

    “Say it a little louder would you.” Finn cringes and looks around at the people eyeing them for her outburst. “And no we haven’t.”

 

    “Sorry, and what? Why not?” She half whispers leaning down over the table.

 

“Because I wanted to wait.”

 

    “Wait for what? Finn you waited _years_ to finally be with him and you want to wait longer to _be_ with him?”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to mess this up, ok? Sex makes things...complicated. Plus when it does happen I want it to be special you know? Romantic, like candles maybe, I don’t know- stop laughing at me.”

 

    “I’m not laughing I promise. Aw Finn, are you serious?” Rey touches a hand to her mouth to stop herself. “Nothing? Not even a hand job?”

 

“No, now can we stop talking about my sex life.”

 

    “You mean you’re nonexistent sex life? Poor Poe.”

 

“No, no, no poor Poe. He agreed to wait too. We’ve talked about it.”

 

    “No you’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or pressure you into having sex with your boyfriend-why are you making that face?”

 

“No one’s ever, um, we haven’t called each other boyfriends yet.” Finn blushes some more.

“Aw you guys are so cute, it makes me angry.”

 

    “Join the club.”

  


The movie was longer than he expected and so now he feels bad he’s showing up late for dinner.

 

    “Hey do you think Poe will mind if I run inside real fast to pee? I don’t think I’m going to make it home.” Rey wiggles in her seat, but is already turning off the car and unbuckling.

 

    “Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He follows her out of the car and up the porch. “The house looks a little dark.” Finn pauses and tries to get a peek into Poe’s house to see if he’s home, but the curtains are down. “His car’s here, though.”

 

    “Maybe he’s got the place covered in _candles_.” Rey mocks him with a shit-eating grin, and he feels uneasy all of a sudden. “Oh. look, the door’s unlocked.” She says weirdly slow and loud and opens the door, tugging him inside with her.

 

 **_“SURPRISE!!!”_ **  

 

        His friends and some of their coworkers jump out once the lights turn on, startling him with streamers and those annoying noise makers, and there’s a huge birthday banner with his name on it and balloons, and he’s holding onto Rey like his life depends on it.

 

    Then there’s clapping and laughter and he suddenly hears music, and then Poe’s in front of him smiling too big and giggling and cupping his face so he can let go of Rey. “Are you ok, _cariño_? We didn’t mean to scare you that badly.” Poe kisses him and then hugs him tightly. “Happy Birthday.”

 

    “Yeah, yeah I’m ok.” Finn finally catches his breath and didn’t even realize he was smiling until his face starts to hurt. “I can’t believe you did this.” He laughs as they break apart and he turns to Rey. “Did you know about this the whole time?”

 

    “What can I say.” Rey shrugs, but then gives him a big hug. “Happy Birthday!”

 

He gets enough hugs to last a lifetime from everyone there, and a couple birthday punches he could’ve gone without, but it’s all great. There’s food and cake and even some presents and it’s honestly the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ch 60! another mile stone, only 40 chapters left lol


	61. "I'll pick it up after work."

“...so anyways, she wanted to sit and go through _ every _ single assignment and- are you even listening to me?” Finn clutches the phone in between his face and shoulder as he walks out to his car, _ finally _ done with his parent-teacher meeting.

 

“ _ Yes babe, and oh no that’s terrible. _ ” Poe responds, but sounds distracted.

 

“I know right an-”

 

“ _ Oh no, I meant we’re out of that Creole seasoning we like and I was going to use it for dinner, oh but also yeah that’s terrible too _ .” 

 

Finn is only just slightly annoyed he isn’t paying attention, but he’s also making him dinner, so he’ll let it go until later. “I’ll pick it up after work.”

 

“ _ Aren’t you done? I thought you were coming home. _ ”

 

“Yeah I am, that’s what I meant...look it’s been a long day.” Finn pinches the bridge of his nose catching the phone with his other hand to switch ears. 

 

“ _ I know, cariño. _ ” Poe says sympathetically. “ _ You don’t have to go to the store, just come over. _ ”

 

“No, I’ll go, I like that stuff.” Finn sighs. “Do you need anything else?”

 

“ _ Um...butter. _ ”

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“ _...I think strawberries are on sale, we could do dessert- _ ”

 

“...Ok.” Finn chuckles defeated. “I’ll see you in a bit.”


	62. "It can wait until tomorrow."

“Finn…” Poe gently pulls the paper out of Finn’s hands and holds it away from him. He has the slight advantage of standing whereas Finn is sitting on the bed. “It can wait until tomorrow, come hang out with your friends and boyfriend for a bit. Also, no work in the bedroom.”

 

    “It’s my bedroom!” Finn leans back offended, but only watches as Poe gathers up the rest of his papers.

 

“Sorry, babe, I don’t make the rules.” Poe just shrugs and extends a hand for him to take.

 

“Oh so, we’re _boyfriends_ now?” Finn raises an eyebrow at him and Poe has to bite his lip to stop himself from blushing. He only just now realizes this is the first time he’s officially labeled it.

 

“Yes, now pay attention to your boyfriend.” Poe says confidently and hauls him off the bed once Finn accepts his hand.  


	63. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

“Okay...most embarrassing childhood memory...one that I haven’t heard.” 

 

“Um...okay, but you gotta promise you can’t ever repeat this  _ ever _ .” They’re laying upside down on Poe’s bed and he doesn’t know how they got on the topic but now he has to make sure it never leaves the room. 

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Finn makes a show of crossing his heart and offering his pinky to Poe so they can swear on it. 

 

“Okay, so...I used to think I could talk to cats.” Poe cringes. 

 

“Wow that’s…” Finn licks his lips and tries to stop from laughing at him. 

 

“Used to think I could make them do something, and stop laughing!” Poe swats at him.

 

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Finn chuckles. “That’s not that bad though...used to want to be a dog when I grew up.”

 

Now it’s Poe’s turn to laugh. “What?”

 

“Dogs just get to play and sleep all day and I wanted to be one...still sounds nice.” Finn sighs dreamily. 

 

“Yeah...ok, tell me something I don’t know about you.”

 

“Hmmm…” Finn thinks for a good minute. “So when I was a kid, I was playing with another group of kids and we were playing hide and go seek. Well I decided to hide under the porch, and you know that feeling you get when you’re hiding and you gotta pee? Well I couldn’t wait anymore so I went to get up from under the porch and dug a nail into my back..still have a scar today.”

 

“What? No way, ouch!” 

 

“Yeah, it’s not very big now, but yeah...what about you?”

 

“Um...well I don’t think I have a ton of scars...at least not some with memorable stories.”

 

“I have enough for the both of us.” Finn hums. “Want me to tell you all of them?” 

 

“Yes! Please share.” Poe snuggles closer to get comfortable.

 

“Ok this one on my hand…”


	64. "It's two sugars, right?"

“It's two sugars, right?” Finn hands Poe a cup of coffee and watches in amusement as he takes a big whiff of it. 

 

“Mmmm yes!” He moans almost obscenely. “You're a lifesaver. My hero.” He swoons and takes a small sip. 

 

“Sorry it's only the gas station kind.” 

 

“Don't sweat it, thank you.” Poe beams at him. “Quick! Kiss me before the students get here!” He whispers and secret coffee kisses are on Finn's favorites list.


	65. "I'll help you study."

“Who was that?” The idea was that Finn was supposed to be helping by folding the towels, but Poe had to step out to take a phone call and comes back to him just laying there on the bed. 

 

“That was Principle Organa.” Poe hums and picks up the shirt he was folding before. 

 

“Oh? She wanted to talk more plants?” Finn teases.

 

Poe snorts to humor him, but no. She wanted to talk about something much more important. “Um no...She wants to have lunch with me sometime this week to talk about me future.”

“Your future?” Finn sits up now.

 

“Um yeah...so Principle Ackbar has been talking about wanting to retire in a few years and well, she wants me to take his place.” He puts another folded shirt in its respected pile and looks up at Finn to gage his reaction. 

 

“Poe...that’s amazing!” Finn beams, excitedly. 

 

“Yeah? You think so?” Poe bites his lip unsure. 

 

“Yeah I think so! You don’t?”

 

“I’d have to go back to school.” Poe groans. It’s been awhile since he’s been in school.

 

“I’ll help you study.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No really.” Finn smiles unsure at him. “What is it? You don’t want to do it?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Poe sighs and sits at the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He can feel Finn scooting closer to him, but also being mindful of their clothes piles. 

 

“Are you afraid you’re not going to do a good job?” Finn lays next to him. 

 

Poe shrugs. “I like teaching. I’m good at teaching.”

 

“You could be good as a principle...in fact I’m sure you’ll be great at it and if it doesn’t work out you can always just go back to teaching. Plus, Organa  _ wants  _ you to be a principle. You trust her don’t you?” Finn has a solid point. Poe would trust Leia with his life, now that he thinks about it. He’s starting to feel dumb for being so apprehensive about it, but in his defense this is a big game changer. “Also, I bet there’s a nice pay raise.”

 

“OOooh so you’re in it for the money.” Poe chuckles. 

 

“No.” Finn laughs and places a comforting hand on his arm. “But it’s a nice thought.” 

 

“Yeah...so you think I should do it?” 

 

“Yeah, I really do.” Finn smiles up at him. “And like I said I’ll help you study.”

 

“Mm I think you’ll be a bigger distraction if anything.”


	66. "Stay over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please.   
> also sorry it it's not very good.   
> obviously not my strong point, but nevertheless it needed to happen.

They’re coming back from dinner and Finn’s decided it’s high time. 

 

He’s going to fuck his boyfriend. Make love to his boyfriend. Some afternoon delight, bow-chick-a-wow-wow, knocking boots, pants off dance off, and whatever else these young people are calling it nowadays. 

 

He just needs to make sure Poe is on the same page. 

 

“You can pick the music if you like.” Poe tells him absentmindedly as he drives. 

 

So naturally Finn picks  _ Let’s Get It On _ by Marvin Gaye. This isn’t quite the romantic, candle-filled, rose petal evening Finn originally wanted, but he’s decided to screw it. 

 

They sit in silence for a hot minute as the music fills the car and Finn side eyeing Poe. 

 

“Marvin Gaye.” Poe nods thoughtfully, still looking ahead. 

 

Finn shrugs casually, even though he feels incredibly nervous. “It’s a classic.”  

 

“Mm.” Poe hums. 

 

The next song comes on and Finn just waits patiently for a reaction. 

 

Poe looks like he’s concentrating. “Boyz II Men?” 

 

“Another classic.” Finn says innocently. “What you don’t like Boyz II Men?”

 

“Um...I do…” 

 

“It’s cool I can change it.” He says and it’s the Mariah Carey that gets him a high eyebrow raise. 

  
  
  


“So…” They’re finally parked in Poe’s driveway and listening to the rest of the song, when Finn has to face the music if he really wants this. Which he  _ really _ does. “Do you want to come in?” He lazily points over to his house and Poe looks over at it in contemplation. “And...stay over?” He says quietly, hoping Poe heard him. 

 

He did, because now he’s looking at him intently and little wide eyed. Nervously, Finn wants to clarify. “You know…” He cocks his head a couple times trying to indicate what he means, but Poe just laughs at him. “Have sex with me.”

“Oh I know, Finn.” Poe laughs. “I think I got it. Your music selection was very...informative.”

 

It still isn’t an answer though. “So...is that a yes?”

 

Poe sobers up. “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Poe chuckles.

 

“Ok.” Finn sighs happily relieved. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

They sit there for a second just staring at each other before Finn remembers himself. “We should probably go inside.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Poe turns the car off, they unbuckle and head inside. 

  
  
  
  


Flustered isn’t a good enough word, neither is nervous, because Finn is down right shaking and Poe hasn’t even touched him yet. They’ve made it to up to his room and are just standing there awkwardly. “So…”

 

“So…” Poe mocks him gently and eyes him before letting out a small laugh more to himself. He also takes it upon himself to start unbuttoning his shirt. Finn’s train of thought leaves the universe as he watches Poe’s fingers work down and then shrugging off the shirt, revealing so much of Poe’s skin. Finn’s seen Poe without a shirt plenty of times but this time it’s different and so much better than Finn can imagine as a blush spreads across his tan skin, trailing up his neck. 

 

Poe raises an eyebrow at him when their eyes meet again, waiting for Finn to do something. So Finn evens the playing field and tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it someplace off, not important. Poe takes a moment to leer but then starts slipping off his shoes and working on his pants and Finn decides to mimic him. When they get down to their boxers, Finn crosses the space over to Poe, pulling him in halfway, to gently press their lips together.  

 

The kiss quickly becomes more intense, with hands exploring every inch of skin they can reach right now and Finn can’t get enough of feel of Poe’s skin next to his and the heat radiating off them both is making him dizzy. He walks them to the edge of the bed and gently pushes Poe down onto it. 

Poe goes with it and slides up towards the pillows and Finn tries to be smooth as he climbs in after him, but rushes it and ends up bumping heads. 

 

“Ow.” Poe laughs, falling back on the pillows and pressing a hand to his forehead. 

 

Finn presses a hand to the spot it hurts and sits back on his heels with his eyes shut out of embarrassment and laughs too. “I’m so nervous.” He confesses. 

 

“Me too.” Poe chuckles and leans up on his elbows. “But it’s just me.”  

 

The sincerity and gentleness in his voice gets Finn to look at him again. “Yeah...it’s just  _ me,  _ too, you know.”

 

“Oh I know.” Poe beams up at him and leans up further to slide a hand around Finn’s head, bringing him back down in a kiss. 

 

Finn settles into the open place between Poe’s thighs, grinding experimentally, forgetting all about his faux pas. 

 

“Mm I’ve wanted you so much.” Poe moans into his mouth, hands roaming up his biceps and across his shoulders. 

 

Finn can only nod as Poe kisses and sucks his way down his jaw and neck, finding the spot that makes Finn groan and grind down harder against Poe’s erection. Honestly, this isn’t going to last long. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Finn manages to ask in a single moment of clarity. 

 

“Anything, whatever you want.” Poe says breathlessly. “Oh, but maybe um not uh any butt stuff, it’s been awhile.” He blushes a little harder. 

 

“No, yeah, we’ll work up to it.” Finn reassures him and starts kissing down his sternum and further down his stomach and even  _ further _ down, pausing briefly to look up and check to see if this is ok. Once he gets a very enthusiastic go ahead, he slides Poe’s boxers off. He’s seen dicks before, but this is the first time seeing Poe’s so he takes a second to admire it, nodding thoughtfully.

 

“Shut up.” Poe swats at him chuckling. 

 

Finn smirks up at him and licks up his length, circling his tongue across the head, and then swallowing him down. That shuts him up mostly, aside from the encouraging grunts and moans as he works. 

 

It doesn’t take long until Poe is trying to push at Finn to get his attention. “Fuck Finn, I’m gonna-”

 

Finn hums the ok which probably speeds things up faster and Poe’s coming down his throat. Finn should’ve reconsidered, seeing how he hasn’t done this in forever and ends up choking on some of it. Also embarrassing. 

 

“Ah shit, I’m sorry, are you ok?” Poe tries to catch his breath and grabs his shoulder, steadying him as Finn coughs and wipes away the cum that got around his mouth. 

 

“‘M fine.” Finn laughs a little, voice already gravelly. 

 

“Want me to-?” Poe points at Finn’s boxers just as Finn is kicking them off. He’s already so close, he really doesn’t care and is grateful when Poe gets a hand around him and starts jerking him off. “God you’re so beautiful.” Poe kisses him hard, making Finn whimper and keeps muttering filthy nothings at him till he comes. 

 

Poe lets him lie there while he gets up to wash his hands and brings back a washcloth to get the rest of it before climbing back into bed next to him, sighing happily. Finn hums in agreement and then Poe is giving him a high-five. 

 

“Did you just high-five me?” Finn laughs when he puts his hand down, having done it instinctively. 

 

“Yeah, that was great. I can’t wait to do it again.” Poe shrugs with a smirk.  


	67. "I did the dishes."

When Finn wakes up in the morning, he rolls over expecting to find Poe there, but when he discovers the bed empty he slightly panics. He throws on some sweatpants and heads downstairs with the intention of heading next door, but then he spots Poe in the kitchen. 

 

“You did the dishes?” He glances over at the empty sink and then back to Poe who spins around to greet him with a warm smile. 

 

“I did the dishes!” He beams and Finn’s mind sidetracks at the sight of him in some borrowed sweatpants. 

 

“And you made breakfast.” He eyes the pancakes and eggs behind Poe’s shoulder. 

 

“I made breakfast!” Poe slides up to him and gives him a solid kiss. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.”


	68. "You didn't have to ask."

“Can I kiss you?” Poe asks but does it anyways.

 

“You didn’t have to ask.” Finn laughs. 

 

“Yeah, well, I know how you get while we’re at school.” Poe glances over his shoulder to make sure they’re still alone. 

 

“True, but it’s way after school, I’m certain we’re alone.”

 

“You’re right...I’m sure we’re  _ very _ alone.” Poe gives him a look that Finn’s come to recognize as his  _ ‘one of them is coming very soon’ _ .   

 

“No.” Finn points a finger at him.

 

“Oh c’mon, it’s a perfect opportunity, virtually no one else is here. No one will ever know.” Poe pouts. 

 

“No.” Finn says firmly but failing.

 

“You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

 

“Thought about what?”

 

“You know...doing it at school.”

 

“No I haven’t and that’s a weird fantasy, Poe.”

 

“No not like that, I just mean, we’re both teachers who work at a school. Sex in the workplace.” Poe crowds into his space, biting his lip and Finn’s resolve is very quickly fading as Poe’s voice gets deeper. “I won’t make a mess. I promise.”

 

Po tugs teasingly at his belt and Finn can’t say no to that. It’s like all those years, pent up and pining, and just the mere thought of getting some and he’s ready to party. “Go lock the door.” He groans. 


	69. "I bought you a ticket."

They’re chilling, watching a program when a local commercial comes on advertising for the Phantom Of The Opera playing at the Bass Concert Hall. Now, Poe likes musicals. No, scratch that. He _ loves _ musicals. But he tries not to let too many know about that because it’s kind of a stereotypical gay thing and while there’s nothing wrong with that he doesn’t like it when people just assume he must like musicals because he’s mostly into dudes. 

 

“Oh the Phantom is playing…” He says just to be conversational. 

 

“Yeah I know, I bought you a ticket.” Finn munches casually on his chips, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

“What?” Poe drawls and pauses the TV.

 

“I bought you a ticket.” Finn reiterates like it’s no big deal, but Poe can see him struggling not to smile. “We’re going.”

 

Poe needs a minute to soak it all in. That he’s actually going to get to see the Phantom of the Opera live. “You are  **_so_ ** getting laid tonight.”

 

“Gross.” BB throws a grape at him from her corner of the couch. 


	70. "You're warm."

Finn is a cuddler, which is fortunate for Poe, because he’s also a cuddler. This also makes it super difficult for them to get up in the mornings, however. 

 

“No don’t.” Poe mumbles into Finn’s shoulder when he tries to turn off the alarm and get up. He tightens his hold on Finn like an octopus, securing him in place. “You’re warm. 15 more minutes.” 

 

Poe tries to go back to sleep, but then Finn is ghosting a hand down his side and slipping it into his sleep pants. Poe definitely starts waking up now. He rolls them over so Finn’s on top like he likes him and kisses him. “Mm morning breath.”

 

Finn huffs a chuckle and kisses down his neck instead, careful not to leave any marks above the collar. 

 

“Pants.” Poe moans quietly and shoves Finn’s down enough to get his already hard dick out, giving it a couple strokes. Finn reaches over to the side table to grab the lube and applies some on his hand. He lets Poe wiggle down his own pants and slicks them both up, taking them both and starts a very time efficient pace. “Ah fuck.” Poe lends him a hand and gets lost in the way Finn grinds into him. “Mm fuck, Finn.” He comes with a sigh and Finn following shortly after. He glances over at the clock, pleased that they have more time till they should get up, but also, they should really get up and shower now that they’re covered. 

Finn reads his mind. “We’d save water if we showered together.”


	71. "No reason."

Sometimes Finn wonders how he got so lucky. He’s got a great job, friends he can call family, and an amazing boyfriend. Looking back on his humble and tragic beginning to where he is today, “Started from the bottom now we’re here.” (Drake) and all that jazz, he can honestly call himself blessed. 

 

The best part about being with his best friend is...well that Poe’s his best friend. They already know so much about each other that there’s no need to impress the other person to get them to like you. He’s pretty confident that Poe likes him. It’s very comfortable.

 

That’s not to say Finn doesn’t go out of his way to impress Poe, he still likes to show off like *cough* in bed or show  _ him  _ off sometimes when they’re out in public. 

 

Finn catches Poe in passing on his way to the kitchen and pulls him into a kiss. 

 

“Mm, what was that for?” Poe asks. 

 

“No reason.” Finn shakes his head softly. 


	72. "I'll meet you halfway."

“You got to choose last time.” Finn folds his arms across his chest and is determined not to budge. 

 

“Yeah I know, babe, but this one is really good.” Poe pleads. 

 

“Are you saying mine isn’t?” 

 

“Wha-no, no, that’s not what I meant.” 

 

Finn raises an eyebrow at him. “What did you mean then?” 

 

“I just meant this one...looks better?” Poe cringes with a nervous chuckle holding up his choice of movie. 

 

“It’s another western Poe!” 

 

“And that one is in french! I don’t want to read subtitles!” Poe points to Finn’s ‘ _ artsy-fartsy _ ’ pick. 

 

“I’ll meet you halfway.” Finn offers. “We watch mine first, since it  _ is  _ my night and then we can watch yours.”

 

“I’ll be asleep by the time that happens.” 

 

Finn is only slightly planning on that, because if not,  _ he’ll  _ be asleep if he has to sit through one more long drawn out desert standoff. “If you don’t then we’ll watch yours too, I promise.” Finn offers his pinky for a swear, and Poe eyes him suspiciously. 

 

“Well, I guess since it is technically your night.” Poe sighs heavily and locks his pinky with Finn’s. He’s about to pull away when Finn pulls him forward for a quick kiss.

 

“That’s what I thought.” 


	73. "Take mine."

“Shit. My shirt is dirty.” Finn smells it and throws it into the corner. They’re frantically trying to get ready after sleeping in a little bit longer than usual, and Finn doesn’t really have the time to rush next door, run upstairs, and find something clean. He knows he hasn’t done laundry. 

 

“Take mine.” Poe chucks the shirt he was about to put on at him. 

 

“What?” Finn catches it before it hits his face. “I can’t wear your clothes to work.”

 

“Why not?” Poe is slipping on another shirt and tying his shoes, already 12 steps ahead of Finn in getting ready. 

 

“Because what if someone notices?” He asks but is putting it on anyway.

 

“What does it matter? Maybe we shop at the same place, we’ve done that bef-” Poe gets up from tying his shoe and his brain stops short seeing Finn in his clothes. Right. That’s a thing for him. A big Thing with a capital T by the way his shirt clings tightly across Finn’s broad shoulders. “On second thought, take that off.”

 

“No.” Finn points a finger at him and knows exactly where he was  going. “We don’t have time. Out the door.” He makes his way around the bed and pushes a very reluctant Poe out the bedroom. 


	74. "We can share."

The weather is warming up exceptionally, which means it’s ice cream season. Although in truth, Poe usually keeps a carton in the freezer year round. 

And usually it’s full.  _ Usually.  _

 

__ “Aw.” Poe pouts into the empty carton. “I’m all out.” He tries to remember why he left the empty ice cream in the freezer in the first place and is disappointed in himself. 

 

Unless BB ate it all. 

 

“We can share.” Finn reaches over Poe’s shoulder to grab his. 

 

“I don’t deserve you.”


	75. "I was just thinking about you."

With the school year coming to an end, Poe’s been thinking about doing something fun with Finn for the summer. They can’t do any long trips because he has camps in June and July, but he was thinking about surprising him with a weekend trip to the coast or over to Louisiana and they could take a spooky tour and most importantly: _eat_.

 

    “Don’t work too hard.” Finn strolls into his classroom with a tired but easy smile.

 

Poe quickly clicks out of his browser and leans back in his chair. “Hey! I was just thinking about you.”

 

    “Oh? School appropriate I hope.” Finn leans against a desk closest to his and rests his shoulder bag on in.

 

“Never.” Poe flashes him a toothy grin.

 

    “Mm.” Finn raises an eyebrow and picks at his strap absentmindedly.

 

“Did you have any plans this summer?”

 

    “No..? Why?”

 

“Oh nothing, just wondering.” Poe starts gathering his things so they can head home.

 

    “Poe, you can’t just ask that and leave it at nothing!”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Poe chuckles. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

 

    “You’re impossible.”


	76. "I want you to have this."

“You sure?” Finn asks breathlessly above him. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure, I want you to have this-all of me.”

 

“That’s cheesy, I thought I was the cheesy one.” Finn muses. 

 

“No, I’m the cheesy one.” Poe says irritated because 1. He’s definitely the cheesy one in the relationship and 2. He’s more than prepped and ready for Finn to be  _ inside  _ of him already. Finally progressed to anal and Finn has the audacity to insult his cheesiness level. It was romantic, damn it.  

 

“Wait. Are you getting mad about that?”

 

“No...yes...can we get back to what we were doing?” Poe smooths his hands across Finn’s back and around to his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Finn chuckles. “You’re right, you’re plenty romantic.” He says sincerely, running a thumb over Poe’s cheek in apology. 

 

“Bet your ass I am.” Poe huffs. 

  
“Speaking bout ass’s.” Finn remembers himself finally and  _ finally  _ pushes into him and Poe forgets what they were even talking about. 


	77. "Call me if you need anything."

_ <Have fun. Call me if you need anything.> _ Poe texted Finn as soon as he got to the bar he was meeting Rey at. 

 

_ < Thanks mom, i will.> _  He shoots back with a chuckle to himself. 

 

_ <Ok, you’re grounded.> _

_ <Getting a spanking for that.> _ Poe responds and Finn can feel his face getting hot, among other things. 

 

_ <Well, in that case…> _

 

_ <Let me know when you’re on your way.> _

_ <Have fun, though :)> _


	78. "Do you want to come too?"

“...movie of the year...yeah I know! That’s what I said...7:30...right...I’ll ask him. Hey babe-” Finn looks up from his papers on the counter when Poe addresses him, phone smashed between his cheek and shoulder, and stirring the pot. “Do you want to come too?”

 

“Go where?” Finn shrugs.

 

“The movies on Saturday.”

 

“Is Rey going?”

 

“Is Rey going?” Poe asks into the phone, and they both wait for an answer. “Yeah he doesn’t like to hang with you.” Poe talks into the phone with a smirk. 

 

“I didn’t say that!” He defends himself loudly, hoping Jess can hear him. “I was just wondering.”

 

“Yes she’s going.” Poe chuckles, talking to him. 

 

“Yeah I’ll go.” Finn gives him the eye before going back to work.

 

“Yeah, just buy them now and I’ll transfer you the money…”


	79. "I'll still be here when you're ready."

“I just think we need to talk about it, that’s all, but if you’re not ready that’s fine. I’ll still be here when you’re ready.” Poe says sincerely and leans on the shopping chart, but Finn knows he’s being sarcastic. 

 

“I just don’t see the appeal. It’s cold and so much sugar and there’s so much milk left over that you have to drink.” 

 

“So is ice cream. There’s healthy options you know.” Poe points lazily to the ‘healthy’ cereal and Finn makes a face. 

 

“I still prefer oatmeal.” Finn gestures to the boxes behind him. 

 

“Who hurt you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the writer has nothing against oatmeal.  
> in fact i love it.


	80. "Is your seatbelt on?"

“Is your seatbelt on?”

 

    “Is _your_ seatbelt on?” Poe slurs and fumbles trying to get it to click.

 

“You’re such a butt when you’re drunk.” Finn comments with no heat and reaches over the console to help him.

 

    “Yeah, but I’m your butt.” Poe shrugs too happily and pats his cheek.

 

“Aw y’all so sweet. I love you guys so much” BB hiccups in from the backseat.

 

    It was _someone’s_ 21st birthday, so naturally they all took her out to a bar to celebrate. “Is your seatbelt on?” Finn twists awkwardly in the driver seat to check.

 

She’s just laid out across the seats. “...no?” She mumbles into the cushion, long brown hair covering her face.

 

“C’mon BB you gotta buckle.” Finn tries to get her to sit up from the front but she just swats his hands away.

 

“No.” BB pouts and then goes quiet for awhile.

 

Finn nudges her. "BB?"

 

“BB!” Poe yells.

 

“S’top yelling!” BB yells back.

 

Finn sighs heavily. No one is ever drinking that much again. He gets out the car and rounds the back. He gets to her door and opens it to haul her up and buckle her in. “There.” He says more to himself and shuts the door.

 

Now he has to worry about getting them _both_ inside when they get home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!  
> work work work work work  
> also I started my summer class so v busy but i havent forgotten!  
> also also sorry these are all very short, but some very important chapters coming up  
> The end is nigh!


	81. "Sweet dreams."

They have a routine. After dinner they usually watch something to relax or catch up on work they didn’t finish before dinner. Then they get ready for bed, which usually consists of pj’s, teeth brushing and sometimes showers, but they’re both more of a morning shower kind of person. Sometimes they’ll make love, but what Poe has come to look forward to the most is something he’s never really had with anyone else and that’s pillow talk. 

 

It’s not like they don’t talk during the day, but there’s just something incredibly more intimate being able to discuss stuff with the person you’ll wake up to in the morning, tucked away, safe and warm in the darkness. 

 

It’s the worst when they don’t stay the night together. It’s rare, but sometimes it happens and Poe definitely doesn’t like it. He’s become accustomed to their little routine and dreads those nights.

 

Which has him thinking about their current living situations. They both have stuff over at each others houses and running back and forth, with stuff getting lost here and there, sucks. 

 

“Finn.” Poe half whispers in the dark over to where Finn is laying on the left side of the bed; Finn’s side. 

 

“Hm?” Finn hums into his pillow, already half asleep. 

 

Poe just needs to get this out there so he goes for it. “What do you think about moving in together?” 

 

That gets Finn to turn over so he can face him, surprised. “Um.” 

 

“You don’t have to answer now.” Poe waves a hand dismissively. “I was just thinking...you know this back and forth kinda sucks sometimes.” 

 

“Yeah...so like, what? Me move in here.” Finn asks and while Poe’s place is a decent size, it certainly isn’t big enough for the...three of them? Oh, BB. What would they do with BB? Would that be weird? 

 

He doesn’t know if he has it in him to ask her to move out. Not after promising to help her out while she goes to school, she’s family. The only one he has left, aside from Finn and now he’s conflicted.

 

“Um, no? I don’t know. I guess I was just thinking out loud.” Poe bites his lip nervously. 

 

Finn goes quiet in thought for a while before speaking again. “It’s a good thought. We should probably talk more about it, but maybe not tonight?” He yawns.

 

“Yeah yeah, for sure.” 

 

“It’s not a  _ no _ , Poe.” Finn chuckles softly and scoots closer so he can tuck his head under Poe’s chin and wrap himself around him. “I’m just too tired to talk logistics right now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Poe sighs and gives him a tight squeeze, kissing the top of his head. “Sweet dreams,  _ cariño _ .”


	82. "I was in the neighborhood."

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Finn looks up from his desk and spots Poe walking in.

 

    “I was in the neighborhood.” Poe says nonchalantly. “My conference canceled so I have the period free and decided to come see my favorite person.” He smirks and hops up to sit on the desk and on the papers Finn was going over.

 

“You mean you came over to distract me.” Finn raises an eyebrow up at him.

 

    “Yes.” Poe beams and swings his legs like a child. “I can’t wait for school to be out, I’m so ready.”

 

“Mm.” Finn hums his agreement.

 

    “Also thankful the wedding is so soon, frees up the rest of the summer.”

 

“I’m a little nervous about it.” Finn confesses.

 

    “Why?”

 

“I gotta say a speech!”

 

    “You’ll be fine.” Poe chuckles. “I’ll help you write it.”

 

“No it has to be from the heart... _my heart_.” He groans. “And I have to go camping! Who chooses camping for their bachelorette party?”

 

    “Oh yeah I forgot about that.”

 

“Yeah, because you have it easy. Jess just wants to watch scary movies, the perfect night!”

 

    “I’m sorry love.” Poe sends him a sympathetic smile, but Finn just groans some more and lays his head on the desk.

 

    “No you’re not.”


	83. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

“ _ So don’t panic but… _ ” Finn tells Poe over the phone and so naturally he panics. Finn was supposed to be home a while ago and now he’s getting a phone call. “ _ Something’s wrong with my car and now I’m stuck off the side of the road.” _

 

__ “Where are you?” 

 

“ _ Um… _ ” He can hear him getting out and trying to figure out where he is. “ _ I pulled over somewhere off the highway, closer to home.” _

 

“Ok, stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

  
  
  


It takes a while for Poe to find him, and when he gets out, Finn can tell he’s upset. 

 

“Pop the hood.” Poe shortly asks and Finn does so, standing off to the side afterwards. He watching him take a look around with a flashlight hanging from his mouth because it’s dark out now, and feels bad. “It might be your engine but I can’t really tell right now.” Poe shuts the hood and wipes his hands on his jeans, turning to face him. 

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Did you take it to get it looked at, like I said?” Poe fires back. 

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“No, I’m not-” Poe starts to raise his voice but then catches himself. “How long has your check engine light been on, Finn?” He gives him his disappointed teacher stance and Finn doesn’t know which is worse, but he’s tired and irritated and stressed out now. 

 

“Ok, it’s my fault, I get it.” It was because that light had been on for a good  _ while _ . He kept meaning to take it in but something always came up or he forgot about it. This car has been with him for years and yeah, ok, it was a piece of shit, but it’s his piece of shit that occasionally made a funny noise, but that was normal. Or so he thought. “I just don’t know why you’re mad at me.”

 

“I’m not mad at you...ok I’m a little mad at you.” Poe huffs. “ You should’ve taken it in yeah, but it’s your car so you do you, that’s not why I’m mad...mad isn’t a good word. I’m upset.” Finn can see Poe struggle to find the words. “I’m probably overreacting but what if something would’ve happened? What if you were in an accident? What if someone else got hurt, what if you-” Poe stops himself but Finn gets it. “I’m not ready for that.” Poe confesses quietly, looking everywhere but him in the cast of his headlights. They share an uncomfortable silence before he starts again. “This car is shit, I’ve told you it’s junk, you’ve had it since you were in college and I bet it was a junker then too.” He playfully kicks the tires.

 

“Yeah…” Finn looks down longingly at his car. 

 

“Look, we’ll get up early tomorrow and call Han to see what he can do about and see if we can get anything out of it and get you something else. Something of this  _ century _ and reliable.”  Poe chuckles, but the thought of buying getting another car immediately starts to stress Finn out. Poe can tell, so he crosses the space to him and takes Finn’s face in his hands, cupping it. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok, ok? We’ll figure it out, I’ll take care of it.” He gives him a kiss as a promise and a quick hug. “C’mon, let’s go home. BB made enchiladas for the first time and wants you to eat it.”

 

“Oh no.”


	84. "The key is under the mat."

“Come on Finn, pick up, pick up, pick up.” Poe paces Finn’s porch and has to dial again once the line goes to voicemail again. He forgot some important papers at home and rushed over on his lunch break to get them, but they aren’t there so he must’ve left them at Finn’s. He hopes they’re there, but he won’t know for sure because of course the one time the doors are locked and he doesn’t have a key. 

 

Luckily Finn finally picks up.  _ “Yeasss. _ ”

 

“Ineedsomepapers and IthinkIleftthematyourplacebutthedoor is locked.” Poe rushes.

 

“ _ The key is under the mat _ .” Finn tells him and sure enough it’s there. 

 

“Thank you! I’ll see you later!” Poe rejoices and hangs up. 

 

He finds his papers and also has more evidence as to why it’d be better if they just lived in the same house. He also stops off at the store on his way home to make a copy of his house key to give to Finn for the time being. 


	85. “It doesn’t bother me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST!!!
> 
> Ummm ok.  
> So i changed this chapter a bit.  
> I hope you don’t find it crass or inconsiderate that I wrote in regards of what has happened recently, it is not my intention. Orlando has been heavy in my heart and it’s all I can think about. My thoughts and prayers go out to those in our community. I hope for a brighter, peaceful, and safer future for us all. You are loved.
> 
> With that being said, you could probably just skip this chapter all together.

They’re in an antique store, just looking around, enjoying their day off when a lady sends them a nasty look. Finn’s the one who catches it and immediately lets go of Poe’s hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and self conscious.  

 

Poe turns to him to see what the matter is and catches the lady whispering to her (who Poe would assume) husband, who then stares at them. Back in the day Poe would’ve said something. He would’ve stared back defiantly or started something, but in light of recent events and that he has Finn with him, his priorities have changed. “Let’s go.” He tells Finn and leads him by the small of his back out the shop. He feels instant relief being back outside in the open, but they don’t stop walking till Finn pauses off in a quiet side street.

 

“You ok?” Poe asks cautiously.

 

“Yeah...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have um-” Finn mumbles. He wonders if he’s overreacting. If he’s making a scene.

 

“No don’t apologize.”

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Finn clearly asks looking at him intensely.   

 

Poe wishes he could say that _it doesn’t bother him_ , but it does. He wishes he could lie and make them both feel ok, but can’t. “Yeah, buddy, it bothers me. It bothers me a lot. It bothers me that I can’t hold your hand sometimes and that we have to pretend to be something else we’re not sometimes for fear of the consequences, that _they_ have the capabilities to make us feel uncomfortable, and unsafe. But I _never_ want you to feel like you need to apologize for that. That’s something you can’t control and never your fault. If you ever feel uncomfortable or scared, you just let me know, and I’ll fix it. I’ll do my best to fix it.” He doesn’t know when he started crying, but doesn’t care because he looks at Finn and doesn’t want him to feel like this ever again. He wants to keep him safe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	86. "You're important too."

The worst part about being head coach for the girls soccer team is being head coach for the girls soccer team. A lot of paperwork, a lot of meetings, and on top of all of that helping his best friend plan for her wedding, planning a surprise mini vacation, and just recently secretly house hunting. They haven’t really talked about it in depth yet, but it doesn’t hurt to look. 

 

With all this going on, he imagines Finn might feeling a little neglected. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry it’s been so crazy around here and I haven’t been  _ here _ .” Poe emphasizes the here portion of it. While he might be around, his head is sometimes off someplace else. 

 

“Nah it’s ok. End of the year, very busy.” Finn shrugs and goes back to reading his book. 

 

“You sure?” Poe double checks that he isn’t missing something, while he climbs into bed. That Finn isn’t being secretly salty about it. “You’re important, too.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure and yeah I know.” Finn emphasizes and goes back to the book. 

 

“Oh you know do you?” Poe leers. “How much do you know?”

 

Finn pretends to read, but Poe knows it’s for show because he’s been on the same page for a while now. “Mmmm, maybe a little.”

 

“Well if it’s only a little...I think I can remedy that.” Poe snakes a hand under the blankets and finds his way up Finn’s shirt. 

 

Finn shuts the book quickly, tossing it near the end of the bed where it’ll probably fall off soon, and meets him for a hungry kiss. 


	87. "I saved you a seat."

“Aw.” Finn rejoins the group in the living and finds all the spots on the couch taken for movie night. 

 

“Sorry Finn.” Jess says but doesn’t seem all too apologetic.

 

“Move your feet, you lose your seat. Didn’t you teach me that?” Rey smirks. 

 

“It’s ok, I saved you a seat.” Poe points to his lap jokingly and Finn glares at all of them. 

 

“No.”

 

“Fine sit on the floor.”

 

“You sit on the floor.”

 

“He can’t. He’s old and has a bad back.” BB laughs from the loveseat, taking up all the room. Really they should just rearrange, but everyone is so picky on  _ their  _ spots, even if the corner Jess is in is actually his. 

 

“Fine.” Finn flops down in Poe’s lap.

 

“Oof.” Poe barely catches him and his breath leaves him in a giant huff. “You could’ve been graceful about it.” He grits out. 

 

“Could’ve saved me a seat.” Finn mutters, but lets up by sliding and squishing himself in between Poe and Rey. 

 

“I did!”


	88. "I'll see you later."

Poe has some sick time he needs to use, so he decides to take the day off to catch up on some much needed housework and sleep. He still gets up with Finn though. 

 

“Coffee and eggs!” Finn walks into the kitchen with a smile, buttoning the top of his polo. “You should stay home more often.”

 

“Pfft.” Poe chuckles and sets down Finn’s food and coffee at the bar where he’s sitting. He opts for just standing and eating at the counter so they can talk face to face. “Like a kept woman.”

 

“Exactly.” Finn mutters into his coffee. “Any big plans for today?”

 

“Laundry mostly, and yes I got yours too.” Poe holds a hand up to stop him from saying anything about it. “Might look into schools to complete my masters, might take a nap...definitely take a nap after you leave.”

 

“Oh well, don’t let me keep you.” Finn pretends to be offended finishing up his breakfast and makes his way around the bar to put his plate in the sink. “I’ll see you later.” He gives Poe a sloppy, coffee kiss and heads out. 

 

“See you later.”


	89. "I noticed."

“Look at this, are you looking at this?!” Poe points to his hair. He got a haircut and let’s just say it’s not so great. “I have like no hair!”

 

Finn cringes. “I noticed.”

 

“Is it bad? How bad is it?” Poe winces and tries to run his fingers through it but can’t. 

 

“Do you want me to be honest?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah it’s a little bad.” Finn stares at what honestly looks like a bowl cut. 

 

“I’m just going to have to shave it all off.” Poe says hysterically. 

 

“Really?” Finn’s already missing the beautiful curls.

 

“Really.” He’s already heading to the bathroom to find the clippers. 

 

“Can I do it?” Finn rolls off the bed a little more excited than he should be. 

 

“Sure!” Poe laughs. “I hope this grows back enough for the wedding.”


	90. "You can tell me anything."

Finn’s been acting off this whole week. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet and kind of avoiding Poe. Poe thought that maybe he was just stressed about all their upcoming events, but he can’t be sure, so he finally catches him in his classroom during conference hours.

 

    “Hey.” He strolls in warmly.

 

Finn quickly closes his browser and greets him nervously. “Hey.”

 

Poe takes his usual spot leaning on the desk next to him and crosses his arms comfortably. “So...I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute.”

 

    Finn glances to his computer unsure and then back at him. “Um...sure, yeah. What’s up?”

 

“...I’ve noticed you’ve been acting a little off lately and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You can tell me anything, you know. Is it the hair?” Poe deflects pointing to his close to baldness head.

 

    “No, it’s not the hair.” Finn chuckles. “I actually kind of like it.”

 

“Ok cool, but you’ve still been a little weird, c’mon Finn talk to me.” He doesn’t mean to sound whiny but they’ve been off page all week.

 

    Finn bites his lip anxiously and looks like he’s about to confess to something but then doesn’t. “It’s nothing. Really, I’m sorry. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Are you sure? Absolutely sure?”

 

    “Ok...um.” Finn fidgets with some of the papers on his desk. “So awhile back I applied for a position at a different school, a private school. It’s better pay, but honestly I applied back when I didn’t know if, if anything was going to ever happen between us. It was dumb and I didn’t get it obviously, but I guess she kept my application and they have an opening now...and she emailed me earlier this week. I didn’t tell you because I don’t what I’m going to do.”

 

“Oh…” It’s a lot to take in, but Poe’s brain is catching up. “Ok so do they want an interview? Do you want to go? If it’s better pay, I mean I’m not going to stop you if you want to pursue it, I’ll support you either way.”

 

“It’s in California.”

 

Oh. “ _Oh._ ”

 

    “Yeah.” Finn scratches at the back of his neck and glances over at him.

 

“I’ll still support your decision.” Poe reassures him.

 

    “Really?”

 

“Really.” Poe feigns confidently. Of course he doesn’t want him to go, but he isn’t going to stop him from pursuing other ventures.

 

    “I mean I haven’t decided yet, but...thank you. That means a lot.” Finn gives him a weak smile.

 

Poe hates that this conversation had to happen at school because now he can’t give Finn a hug.

  
He definitely needs a hug. He was arrogantly confident in where his future was heading with Finn, but now he’s been thrown a curveball and is uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 10 left! :')


	91. "I hope you like it."

Finn’s thankful he’s a little bit taller than Poe (no matter what he says) because it makes walking behind him, and covering Poe’s eye’s a whole lot easier. They still stumble out the front door, but it’s easier than what it could’ve been. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Finn asks, face next to Poe’s. 

 

“Yes.” Poe laughs. “I still don’t know why this needs to be a surprise.”

 

“Because surprises are fun, I hope you like it.” Finn removes his hands and let’s Poe open his eyes to see Finn’s surprise. “It’s a  _ Brand New Car _ !” He says excitedly, in a mock game show voice. “Well, new to me anyway.”

 

“Oh wow Finn!” Poe beams at him and looks back over to the Toyota. “You did it, you got the car! I’m proud of you.” He rubs Finn’s back. 

 

“Well I couldn’t have done it without you.” Finn shrugs and then tugs Poe towards the car. “Come take a look.”

 

Poe let’s out a low whistle once he gets inside, admiring the interior. “A big upgrade from the other one.”

 

“A  _ huge _ upgrade.” Finn chuckles. 

 

“There’s so much room.” Poe stretches out. 

 

“Even more in the back.” Finn wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“OOooohhh.” Poe chuckles. “Take me for a ride...and I mean the car, right now.”

 

“Where do you want to go?” Finn laughs shutting his door and turning the car on. 

 

“Anywhere.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tying up loose ends :)


	92. "I want you to be happy."

Finn’s made a decision. While he’s comfortable here and loves his job, he also feels like he could be missing a huge opportunity if he doesn’t at least go and check out the Takodana Private School in California. But now he has to break the news to Poe and he also has a lot of questions. 

 

“Hey can we talk?” Finn finds Poe upstairs in his bedroom folding towels.

“Sure, what’s up?” Poe beams at him, chin holding the towel against his chest for a second. 

 

Finn sits down gingerly on an empty spot of the bed, careful not to knock down the piles. “I want to talk about the California school…”

 

“Oh…” Poe raises his eyebrow at him and Finn knows he’s going to try his best to remain unbiased and he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. “What about it?”

 

“So I want to go to California and check out the school, I already have an interview set up…” Finn licks his lips nervously as he waits for Poe’s response. 

 

Poe doesn’t really look at him and continues to fold the towels, now working on the small hand ones. “You already have an interview set up? That was fast…”

 

“Well yeah the sooner the better because I would need to give Principle Organa time  _ if  _ I decide to leave...which brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk about. If I do decide to take the job…”

 

“What about us…?” Poe finishes the thought. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Look Finn if you want to bre-”

 

“Don’t.” Finn cuts him off with a wave of a hand. “I’m not even going there.” He lets out a frustrated chuckle, that Poe would even think that that’s what he was aiming at. “That’s not what I was thinking at all.”

 

Poe lets out a shaky breath. “Ok good.”

 

“Did you really think I’d just break up with you?”

 

“I don’t know!” Poe laughs nervously “You’re talking about moving to California and starting a new life, which is fine, I just didn’t know how I fit into that plan.”

 

“Well ideally, you’d be with me.”

 

“And ideally, you’ll be with me.”

 

“But I wouldn’t ask you to move, I couldn’t ask you to leave all of this behind.” Finn gestures widely but they both know he’s not just talking about the house. 

 

“And I wouldn’t ask you to give up an opportunity of a lifetime. I want you to be happy.”

 

“I want  _ you  _ to be happy.” 

 

“Well who knows...maybe I’ll be happy in California.” Poe shrugs with a little smirk. 

 

“You’d do that? You leave all this.” Finn asks intensely, not quite sure if he really wants an answer for it. 

 

“I wish I had all the answers Finn, but I don’t. I think this one we’ll just have to play by ear, go with the flow, with whatever happens...and as for your question, yeah I would. I’d honestly rather not, but for you I would.” Poe chuckles.  

 

“UUugghhhh why is this so hard?” Finn groans. 

 

“The best things in life usually are…”

 

“...did you just make a dick joke?” 

 

“No...but that would’ve been good.” Poe looks disappointed. 


	93. "I believe in you."

“Do you have the backup charger?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bug repellent?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sunscreen?”

 

“I’m brown.” Finn chuckles, but catches the small tube of sunscreen that Poe throws at him. 

 

“You can still burn, also take a hat.”

 

“I’m touched that you know that.” Finn says half sarcastically, but puts the tube in his bag anyway.

 

“I care.” Poe finally emerges from the bathroom, having been looking through the cabinets to make sure he has everything for his camping trip/bachelorette party with Rey. 

“Don’t forget your favorite pillow.” Poe hands him the pillow, but holds on to it so they’re standing close. 

 

“Do I have to go?” Finn whines. He loves Rey, but camping for two days does not sound like his idea of fun. Not when a very warm bed, shared with Poe, is his usual option. 

 

“Yes. You got this. I believe you. Text me when you get there and if you need anything and-”

 

“And when we get back to Rey’s, yes, I know.” Finn rolls his eyes just to give him a hard time. 

 

“Don’t be a butt. Drink lots of water. I’ll see you the day of the wedding.” Poe leans in the rest of the way to give him a sweet kiss, and finally lets go of the pillow so Finn can back it away. 

 

They both hear a knock coming from the front door, down stairs and BB opening it. 

 

“That must be Rey. Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Poe waits by the door to follow him downstairs and greet Rey. 

 

Finn just scoffs and gives him one more kiss for the road.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh!” Finn looks out in amazement once they reach their destination. “It’s so green!”

 

“Where did you think we were going?” Rey chuckles as she starts to unpack the car. 

 

“The desert.”

 

“That was one time!” Rey half yells and laughs at him. “And you had a good time.”

 

“If you call almost dying of a heat stroke a good time.” Finn mutters under his breath and really takes in the lush scenery accompanied with natural springs-  _ actual beautiful and clear water. _ He almost can’t believe this is a place in Texas. 

 

“What did you say?” Rey glares at him. 

 

“Nothing dear!” Finn smiles too widely at her and helps her unload the rest of their gear. 

 

They set up camp and immediately race each other to the water. 

 

“Oh my god, this is amazing.” Finn swims out, enjoying the cool water against his warm skin from the sun. 

 

“There’s supposed to be 32 natural springs that feed into Lake Travis, and there’s also a waterfall.” Rey beams at him. 

 

“They’re gonna be so jealous we came here without them.” Finn laughs and Rey joins him. 

 

They spend most of the day in the water and relaxing, before the sun starts to set and then they get started on making food. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Finn confesses, snacking on a hotdog. 

 

“I know! Who would’ve thought.” Rey laughs more to herself. “Thanks for coming out here with me, it’s been a while since it’s just been us.”

 

“Yeah it has, this has been ten times more relaxing then I thought it was going to be.”

 

“One time in the desert Finn.” Rey laughs. “I swear.”

 

“Are you nervous about the big day?”

 

Rey takes a moment to think over the question. She smiles more to herself, and is illuminated by the surrounding campfires, as well their own. Finn would admit this is the prettiest/ happiest he's ever seen her, and the big day hasn't even happened yet. “No. I’m not nervous, why would I be nervous?”

 

“I don’t know. Don’t people get nervous about this sort of thing?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t really think were those sorts of people. Maybe they get nervous because they’re unsure or because of all the people looking at them, but I’m sure, so it really doesn’t matter, does it?” 

 

“No I guess it doesn’t.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?” 

 

“Oh c’mon Finn.” Rey nudges her foot against his and bites into her marshmallow. “How are things? You certainly seem happy.”

 

“I am…” Finn contemplates telling her about California but reconsiders. Nobody else needs that kind of stress, especially not someone who’s about to get married in a few days. “We’re good.” 

 

“How good?”

 

“You’re so nosy.” Finn flicks a chunk of his hotdog at her.

 

“I just want to know about your life!” Rey laughs. 

 

“We’re good, I’m fine, excited you’re getting married to Jess finally, things are good.”

 

Rey eyes him for a second before accepting the answer. “Well good...do you think she’ll wear a dress?”

 

“Are you not?!”


	94. "You can do it."

The game plan was: the night Finn and Rey get back into town, Jess stays over at Poe’s house and they watch spooky movies and maybe get a little drunk (just a little), and then they get ready at his house and they go to the capitol building where her and Rey will get married and then the reception at the fancy restaurant and everyone will live happily ever after.  

 

That was the plan.

 

“Do you want to see me in the dress?” Jess asks hanging the bag above the bathroom door.

 

    “You’re wearing a dress?!

 

“Yes?!” BB and Poe say at the same time.

 

    “What else would I wear?”

 

“I don’t know.” Poe winces and shuts up.

 

    “Put it on!” BB flops on her belly on the bed and waits patiently.

 

“Yay!” Jess claps excitedly and starts to take off her clothes. “You’re gonna have to help me zip it up.” She tells Poe and starts to dig the dress out of the bag in her underwear, not really caring since they’re all family anyways.

 

    She slips into the dress and Poe zips her up, taking a step back to get a look. “Wow.”

 

    “You look so beautiful.” BB slides so she’s sitting at the edge of the bed. She looks like she’s about to cry and so does Jess. What a bunch of saps.

  
  


Ok, Poe could cry too. “Yeah.” He nods taking in the way the knee length dress fits her just right, and the best part about it is that it’s a very light pink. It’s perfect for her.

 

“Yeah?” Jess smiles with tears in her eyes. “Ok, let’s get this off before I ruin it with my tears.” She laughs, wiping her cheeks. Poe helps her out of it and she starts to redress but stops short. “Hey, let’s go out.”

 

    “Um...what about the plan?” Poe asks.

 

“Yeah I know, but I feel like celebrating. Let’s go out, and not in a gross ‘let’s go to a strip club’, but in a ‘let’s go celebrate kind of way’. The night is still young.” She pleads.

 

    “I wanna go!” BB joins in.

 

“C’mon BB wants to go.” Jess gives him her best sad puppy dog face.

 

    “Ok fine.”

 

“I’ll call an uber!” Jess finishes putting on her shirt and buttoning her pants.

 

    “We’re going just like this?” Poe looks at all of them. They’re all wearing very casual pants and t-shirts.

 

“Yeah, why not?”

  
  


_ <Jess wants to go out and party so that’s what we’re doing.> _Poe texts Finn along with an exasperated looking emoji while in the uber on their way downtown. At least he thinks that what the emoji looks like.

 

    _ <Don’t be an old man about it. You can do it!> _

_ <Have fun> _

_ <Stay safe> _

_ <Don’t get too drunk> _

_ <See you in the morning :)> _Finn texts and Poe lets out a heavy sigh. He was so content with the thought of just watching scary movies the whole night.

  


It’s shots at one bar, and then another bar, and then mixed drinks at one, and somehow they end up streets over at the gay club and now Poe’s lost track of how many they’ve had.

 

    “I just love her so much!” Jess leans into him in the booth, yelling over the techno music.

 

“I know!” Poe pats her cheek and looks out on the dance floor, making sure BB is still around.

 

    “No don’t, you don’t know!” She slurs, still yelling.

 

“Yeah I do!”

 

    “How would you know?” She pokes his face and leans away from him.

 

“You’re marrying her tomorrow.”

 

    “I am?” Jess squints at him and looks like she either wants to cry or laugh or both. “I am!” She then starts to stand up on the seat, using Poe as leverage.

 

    “No, no, Jess.” Poe tries to stop her but it’s too late.

 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE!”

 

    Poe has to hide his face. He’s so thankful mostly everyone is still too busy dancing to pay attention to them. Mostly everyone. “Oh my god.”

 

“I’M GETTIN MARRIED TOMORROW!” Jess shouts, fist pumping and Poe’s surprised by the amount of applause and hollers they get. He’s also surprised they don’t get thrown out. “You’re so embarrassed. I embarrassed you.” Jess giggles on her way to sit back down.

  
Suddenly someone is buying them a round of drinks and Jess tells him he has to drink it because it’s rude not to and he doesn’t quite remember how they got home that night.


	95. "Good Luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a long chapter!

“Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!” BB barges into Poe’s room and pushes at the still sleeping lumps on the bed. “You’re gonna be late for your wedding.” She gives them one more push before heading back out. 

 

Poe suddenly remembers how much he hates sleeping with Jess. Not only does she take up more than half the bed, but she’s also a blanket hog. Poor Rey. 

 

He also remembers how much he hates Jess. He does  **_not_ ** feel good, and getting up right now would be the second worst decision of his life. The first being last night. 

  
  
  


“Hey wake up.” Water is dripping on his face and Jess his nudging at him. He must’ve fallen back asleep, because when he peeks an eye open she isn’t sleeping next to him, but hovering over him in clean clothes, looking like she just got out of the shower. “I brought you some Advil, but you should probably just get it over with and throw up in the bathroom.” 

 

“Muo’re the worst.” Poe barrows himself further into the blankets, away from her dripping hair, but now that she mentioned throwing up, he suddenly has too. He makes a B line for the bathroom. 

 

He hates that she was right and he does feel better. “Haven’t thrown up like that in a long time.” He looks up at her from the doorway.

 

“Fun isn’t it?” She says half sarcastically, half sympathetically. “I’m going to go finish getting ready in BB’s bathroom, are you going to be ok?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

“You gonna make it through the day?”

 

“I guess we’ll see. How are you ok?” He glares at her suspiciously. 

“Stomach of steel, remember?” She chuckles unconvincingly. “I threw up in the shower.” 

 

“Let’s never do this  _ ever  _ again.” 

 

“Aw, what about your bachelor party?”  

 

“No. Now go or we’ll both be late.” He slides across the tile to shut the door in her face. 

  
  
  


It doesn’t take them much longer to finish getting ready and out the door to the Capitol building. They’re not actually getting married  _ in  _ the building, but rather outside it. Turns out anyone can be an ordained minister. Turns out Leia’s brother, Luke, is one and he’ll be doing the ceremony today (it’s great having connections). The wedding is really more like elopement but with a big reception. 

 

“You ready for this?” Poe looks over at Jess once they park.

 

She bites at her lip, ruining the gloss a little and lets out a huff. “I’m so ready.”

 

“You look so beautiful.” BB leans into the front from the back. She really does, with her hair curled and pulled to the side. Poe would say angelic like if he didn’t know her.  “I’ll make sure to get lots of pictures.” She digs her camera out of the bag and shows her for reassurance. 

 

“Thanks. Thanks a lot you guys, are the best.” She suddenly sobs and pulls them into an awkward hug in the car.  

 

“Don’t ruin your makeup.” Poe pulls back chuckling but tearing up too, wiping a smudge of mascara from her cheek. 

 

“We should go.” BB sniffles. “Don’t want to keep Rey waiting!”

  
  
  


It’s a short walk over to the building where they meet up with Luke under the shade of the trees. It’s been awhile since he’s the man and the time definitely shows, but the grey beard looks good on him. He shakes his hand quickly and promises to catch up some other time before he heads off alone inside the building. They planned it so that Rey would be waiting inside, and then they’d get to see each other first for pictures before they actually say ‘I do’. 

 

He skips up the steps anxiously to see Finn again too, and once he gets past security he spots them sitting on a bench. 

  
  
  


Finn breaks into a wide smile once he spots Poe making his way towards them. 

 

“Aw you look so great!” Rey beams as she greets Poe once he reaches them and Finn would definitely have to agree. They didn’t really have to wear anything in particular other than something semi formal and Poe looks dashing in his light tan suit. They both stand up and Finn leans a little heavily into his ‘hello’ kiss. 

 

“Thank you. Wow, you’re wearing pants!” Poe smiles fondly at Rey.

 

“Does it look ok?” Rey does a quick spin around so Poe can get the full effect of her off white pant suit; which she is honestly pulling off so  _ well _ . 

 

“Um  _ yeah _ , you look incredible.” Poe smiles more and hooks a hand on Finn’s elbow. “She’s waiting for you outside.” He sobers up a little and she lets out a small happy sigh. 

 

“Ok.” She smooths the front of her jacket down. “I’m going to go.”

 

“Yeah, you should go.” Poe chuckles.

 

“You go this.” Finn encourages her. 

 

“Yeah, I got this.” Rey clicks and beams. Everyone’s face is going to hurt after today, Finn swears. His already does. “Ok, remember about 15 minutes and then it’s time, ok?” She double checks with them. 

 

“Got it, now go.” Finn urges her. 

 

“Ok.” Rey gives them one more smile and finally leaves. 

  
  


“Hey stranger.” Poe turns to Finn. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Finn gives him one more kiss, remembering how much he missed him and they take a seat on the bench him and Rey were sitting at moments earlier. “How was last night?”

 

“Awful.” Poe laughs. “I threw up twice this morning.”

Finn makes a grossed out face and Poe just laughs more. “Well at least you’re still in a good mood.”

 

“Aw I’m in a great mood now that I’m with you again.” Poe says sincerely, but then makes a show of checking him out in his light grey suit. “You look so handsome by the way.” 

 

“Thank you, so do you.” Finn gives him a once over again. “I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed again.” 

 

“By ‘own bed’, I hope you mean with me.” Poe wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“You have no idea.” 

  
  
  


15 minutes comes and goes while they catch up on the last couple of days and they make their way outside to join the others. 

 

The actual ‘ceremony’ doesn’t take long, but there is enough crying from everyone that Finn thinks he won’t be able to do that or smile for a  _ long  _ while. Mr. Skywalker did such a great job, Finn mentally takes note to remember that and gets his number since he won’t be joining them at the reception. They then take some group pictures and switch car arrangements with Jess going in Rey’s car and Finn in Poe’s over to the restaurant they reserved.   

  
  
  


The reception is a whole other thing all together. While the ceremony was intimate, and just the 6 of them, everyone got invited to the reception. And by everyone, Poe means  _ everyone.  _ They’re making their way around the room saying hello to people while everyone drinks and chit-chat, when he see’s a face he hasn’t seen in years.

 

“Well if it isn't Poe Dameron.” A small, dark, and blonde woman says smoothly to Poe as she walks up to them. 

 

“Karé!” Poe smiles cheerfully and they exchange a quick hug, while Finn feels a little awkward. “Wow it’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah it has, where’s BB?” She looks around before her eyes catch Finn’s. Finn offers a polite smile but starts to feel nervous under such an intense look. 

 

“She’s running around here somewhere, taking pictures and whatnot.” Poe looks around too before turning his attention back to the group. “Oh, Finn this is Karé Kun, she went to college with us and Karé this is my boyfriend Finn.” Poe introduces him proudly and Finn feels all warm inside once he realizes they get to introduce each other all night like that. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Finn offers a hand for her to shake and she takes it, giving Poe a look. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassing.” Poe gives her a look in return. 

 

“I’m sorry, what was that you said? Tell Finn  _ all  _ the embarrassing stories I have of you?” She smirks, letting Finn’s hand go and Poe groans. 

 

“I want to hear them.” Finn chuckles looking between them both, and immediately feels less intense about this interaction, although still somewhat intimidated by her. 

 

“Ok, so this one time-” She pauses as a server walks by them with cocktail drinks and she snags one. “So, this one time we’re having a party and you know typical college kid stuff, got super drunk and we decide to play hide and go seek. Long story short, we all forgot about Poe and we couldn’t find him in the morning. We looked everywhere and were about to call the cops, but then he comes slithering out from under the kitchen sink cabinet.”

 

“I did not slither.” Poe defends himself over her and Finn’s laughter. 

 

“You did, like a snake.” She giggles and takes a sip from her glass.

 

“How did you even fit underneath there?” Finn asks him.

 

“Oh Poe was good at that.”

 

“The cabinet was big ok and technically I won that game, so who’s laughing now.” Poe says smugly and rests an arm comfortably across Finn’s lower back.

 

“How did you survive under there?” Finn asks instead.

 

“Oh Poe was also really good at  _ not  _ dying.” She tells Finn. “He got hit by a car once.”

 

“What?!” Finn looks over at Poe.

 

“I did not get hit by a car.”

 

“Oh right, you hit the car.”

 

“What? Please tell me this story.” Finn grabs one of the drinks as another server walks by and takes a sip.

 

“So I moved out into an off campus apartment my sophomore year and we had this really steep driveway.” She demonstrates with her free hand just how steep the incline was. “So when we were bored sometimes we’d take a skateboard and just ride down it. The street I lived on was one of those crowded city ones with all the cars parked on the side and like only one car could get through at a time, and it had this corner that you couldn’t see if a car was coming unless you were at the top of the driveway. So it was Jess’s responsibility-”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot this was her fault.” Poe chuckles.

 

“Her responsibility to let whoever was going down know that a car was coming. Well it was Poe’s turn and she isn’t paying attention and tells him it’s clear and he goes down, I don’t know, really fast, and this car is comin round the corner real slow because everyone knew it was a dangerous corner and BAM, he hits the car so hard he busts her headlight and ends up at the back of her car.” Karé pauses with a hand to her chest but Poe is laughing. “Jess and I thought he  _ died _ , but nope. This asshole pops up all like ‘ _ I’m fine! _ ’ without a scratch on him. If that were me I would’ve died on impact.”

 

“Amazing.” Finn looks over to the man next to him, who looks pretty proud of himself. 

 

“Amazing doesn’t even cut it, he almost died like 5 other times while we were in school.”

 

“What can I say. It’s a gift.” Poe shrugs. “Still had to pay for her headlight, which was not cheap. I was afraid she was going to die from a heart attack.”

 

“Yeah, cuz she was a little old lady…” Karé glares at him and takes another sip. “What about you?” She looks at Finn. “How’d you meet this one?”

 

“Work.” Finn answers honestly.

 

“You scoundrel.” Karé gapes at Poe.

 

“Wha-Jess and Rey met at work.” Poe defends himself.

 

“Carry on love.” She tells Finn but gives Poe a playful eye.

 

“I actually met Poe through those two. Rey and I were both new to the school so naturally we stuck together, but Jess was in her department and she invited us to a welcome dinner party which Poe was at.”

 

“Naturally, and then it was love at first sight.” She finishes for them. 

 

“Something like that.” Finn chuckles.

 

Poe doesn’t get a chance to comment because Rey joins their little circle. “Hey.” She greets them all. “So we’re going to sit down and eat in a sec and then you two are up.” She finger guns them and Finn tenses up. He had been trying to forget about the fact that he has to give a speech in front of a room full of people he hardly knows. 

 

“I’m Karé, by the way. A friend of Jess’s.” Karé shakes Rey’s hand with a warm smile.

 

“Hi, yeah, Jess has told me so much about you.” Rey beams at her. “We should get together sometime, I’d love to hear stories about her.”

 

“Oh she has plenty.” Poe laughs. 

 

“Um, excuse me guys. I’ll be right back.” Finn excuses himself from Poe’s side and the group to run to the bathroom to go over his speech. A little nervous is an understatement. 

  
  
  


“I like him.” Karé tells Poe once Finn and Rey have both excused themselves. 

 

“Mm me too.” Poe looks out fondly at the crowd of people and is surprised and happy to see Jess’s parents show up. 

 

“I can tell.” She hums. “So when’s  _ that  _ wedding?”

 

“Mm? Oh, um I don’t know.” Poe blushes. “Soon maybe?”

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Yeah…” He says causally. 

 

“I’m happy for you.” She gives him a warm smile. “Stop being such a stranger. You know I only live two hours away.” 

 

“Um I invite you to the Christmas party every year and who always has an excuse.”

 

“I had plans to go to Hawaii.” She defends herself.

 

“Mm sure, because being a principle is so  _ hard _ , that you need a winter vacation in Hawaii.”

 

“It is!- and I heard about you by the way. Congrats.” 

 

“It isn’t official yet, I still have to get my masters.”

 

“Yeah, but you’ll get it. It’s all just formalities now.” She shrugs and finishes off her drink. “Do you have to sit with the happy couple or can ya’ll sit with me?” She looks over at an empty table. 

 

“I  _ guess  _ we can sit with you.” Poe teases since they can because there’s no formal seating chart. He follows her to the table and makes sure to save the seat next to him for Finn, and she saves one for BB in case she decides to sit with them. “You ever hear from Iolo?”

 

“Yeah, he got stationed in Germany, but sends his regards.” She plays with the napkin on the table. “Who’s the blonde Snap’s with?” She juts her chin to a couple tables over where Wexley is sitting with his date.

 

“I have no idea.” Poe chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

Once the food starts to be served, Poe starts to worry that Finn isn’t back yet and goes looking for him. 

 

“Hey, you ok?” He finds him sitting on a lounge couch, going over the speech on his paper. 

 

“Yup.” Finn obviously lies, not looking up at him. 

 

“Finn.” Poe tries again. “You know, it doesn’t have to be exact.” He pries the paper out of his hands and gets him to look at him. “If you’re worried about forgetting it, just wing it.”

 

“ _ Wing it _ ?”

 

“Yeah, wing it. Say something from the heart, it doesn’t have to be long or fancy. Just something nice about Rey and Jess.” Poe shrugs. 

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

“What, you don’t have anything nice to say about Rey and Jess?” Poe chuckles.

 

Finn sighs heavily and sits back. “That’s not what I meant.” 

 

“If it makes you feel any better I’ll go first.”

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

“Look Finn, if you’re that nervous I’m sure Rey wouldn’t mind if you didn’t-”

 

“No I want to, just-” Finn rubs a hand over his face nervously. “Not in front of everyone.”

 

“I understand...would it help if I stood next to them so you can look at me but it’ll look like you’re looking at them?” Poe suggests.

 

Finn thinks about it for a minute. “Yes?”

 

“Ok...sounds like a plan.” Poe offers his hand for Finn to take so they can go back to the main room. “Let’s eat first though, I’m starving.”

 

“Did you not eat breakfast?”

 

“No, I was nursing a hangover.”

  
  
  


“There's a lot I can about Jess, but I’ll keep it short. When I first met Jess I immediately discovered that she is the life of the party. If you want to have a good time you go to Jess. But in the many years that I've known her I also discovered how great of a friend she is. If you need a shoulder to cry on you can go to Jess. We've been through a lot together and she's just as apart of my family as I hope that I am hers, and as a member of my family all I ever wanted for you was to find happiness. 

I don't know if you remember this but several years ago we made a pact that if we weren't married by a certain age we'd marry each other…I can not even begin to tell you how happy I am that Rey came along.” Poe pauses while everyone laughs before continuing on. “It's pretty crazy to meet someone and know instantly that they are the one.” He spares a glance to Finn and then back over to the newlyweds. “And I think we all knew that you two belonged together from the start. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love, congrats.” Poe picks up his champagne glass and toasts. 

 

He then leans over quickly to whisper a quick and encouraging ‘ _ good luck _ ’ to Finn as he hands him the mic. 

 

Finn stands up nervously and begins to sweat with all the faces looking at him. It's not that public speaking is that big of an issue for him but the importance of this particular speech is really getting to him and he really doesn't want to mess it up. He spots Poe making his way to stand closer to Jess and Rey and feels a little better, so he tries to focus on just talking to them. “Hello, my name is Finn and I'm Rey's best man...um.” 

 

He looks down at all the things he had written down but decides to just  _ wing it, _ as Poe so elegantly put, and say something from the heart. “So Rey and I haven't known each other as long as other people have, but that doesn't mean I don't love her any less. I don't have a family of my own, been kind of collecting people here and there, but Rey was the first one to ever make me feel welcomed and like I belonged somewhere. For that I am forever grateful and so happy that you found someone to call your own and that that person is Jess. I wish you both a beautiful and fulfilling life together. Cheers.” 

  
  


After the speeches Finn can finally relax and watches as Jess and Rey's do their first dance to Savage Garden’s ‘Truly Madly Deeply’’ which Karé fondly comments as being “Sooo 90’s.” 

 

With the dance floor now opened up Finn requests a song from the DJ and finds Poe still chatting with Karé and now BB who decided to take a break. “I requested  _ our  _ song.” 

 

“Aw I didn't know we had a song.” Poe smiles sleepily in the now dim lighting. The night before plus all of today's previous events must finally be getting to him. 

 

“You'll see.” They have to wait for a few other songs to be played before ‘The first time ever I saw your face’ starts to play and Poe's face lights up.

 

“Oh this song!” 

 

“You guys are cute.” Karé comments.

 

“Yeah, try being around them all the time.” BB teases and makes a pretend gagging noise.

 

“C’mon let's dance.” Poe ignores them and leads Finn out on the dance floor. “You did a good job with your speech. I'm proud of you.” He hugs Finn closer as they sway to the music.

 

“Yeah no big.” Finn shrugs.

 

“Ha ha ok, Mr. So-nervous-break-out-into-a-cold-sweat.” 

 

Finn winces. “It wasn't that bad was it?” 

 

“No, you were fine...is it wrong that I want to leave early? I’m so tired.” Poe rests his head on Finn’s shoulder for dramatic effect.

 

Finn chuckles, but rubs his back soothingly. “I’m sure they won't mind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this one took me like 2 days to write cuz i forgot how to actually write longer chapter, if you couldn't tell.  
> also also coincidentally my best friend is getting married this weekend so i had to write a maid of honor speech for that and then these two and let me just say that was like the hardest thing i've ever had to do.  
> Also also also headcanon that Kare and Jess used to date once but it's all chill


	96. "I brought you an umbrella."

“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” Poe blinks up at Finn as he walks into his coach's office. It’s the start of their June summer soccer camp.

 

“I brought you an umbrella.” Finn places the navy umbrella on the desk. 

 

Poe looks out the window at the clear, beautiful, and sunny day. “Um…”

 

“I heard on the radio it was going to rain and I knew you’d be outside for a bit, so I brought you an umbrella, I’m not crazy.” Finn laughs.

 

“Ha ha ok. We’ll see about that. It’s the middle of summer you know.” Poe shakes his head. 

 

Finn folds his arms over his chest and leans his hip on the side of the desk, contemplating the weather. “Wanna make a bet?”

 

“Yeah I do. What do I get if it doesn’t rain?” Poe flashes him a toothy grin. 

 

“I’ll blow you.”

 

“I like a man whose direct. And if you win?” 

 

“I haven’t decide yet.” Finn smirks and leans to give him a goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Mmhm.”

  
  
  


When the dark clouds start rolling in during the middle of the day and a practice scrimmage, Poe groans at the sight of defeat. 


	97. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

California is great. The weather is beautiful, the ocean is incredible, the school- oh the school is everything he could ever wish for and Principle Kanata is the smallest, kindest, old lady he’s ever met, but he misses home. 

 

He misses the great big Texas sky, he misses the food (although he isn’t complaining about the stuff he’s eaten while he’s been here), he misses his bed, his friends, and he misses Poe. 

 

It took this trip out here to actually realize that he already has everything he’s been looking for. 

 

“ _ So how did the interview go? _ ” Poe asks him over the phone. It sounds like he’s getting ready for bed, and Finn looks forlornly at his lonely crisp white hotel bed. 

 

“It went good, I got to take a tour of the school, which was bigger than I thought it was going to be, but oh man Poe you can see the ocean from the school and Ms. Kanata was so nice, and the food, oh man the food!”

 

“ _ Mm sounds nice, smuggle me some elote. _ ”

 

“I miss you though.” Finn confesses and watches the sunset from his hotel window. 

 

“ _ I miss you more. _ ”

 

“Debatable.” Finn chuckles.

 

“ _ I’ll fight you on that.”  _ Poe laughs softly in his ear. “ _ Good thing you’re coming home tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at the airport. _ ”

 

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. 

  
  
  


When Finn meets up with Poe at the baggage claim, he decides to break the news. “I decided not to take the offer.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Poe sighs dramatically, giving him a quick hug. “Is it too soon to say how relieved I am?”

 

“No.” Finn hugs him back tightly before pulling away. “The whole time I was there, I just keep thinking about how much I was ready to come  _ home _ .”

  
Poe leans up to kiss his forehead. “I’m happy to have you  _ home _ , Finn.”


	98. "Take a deep breath."

“What’s this?” Finn looks out of the passenger side window at the neighborhood they’ve stopped in.

 

“This is a four bedroom, two and a half bath house for sale. There’s a room on the first floor that could be converted into a fifth bedroom if need be, and a huge backyard for I don’t know a garden or dogs or something.” Poe juts his chin over to the faded light blue, two story house they’re parked in front of and Finn peers up at it and then looks back over at Poe confused. “Look Finn, I love- waking up next to you, and going to bed together and eating dinner at the same place, and watching our shows, and just doing all the little stuff we usually do, but I _hate_ that every once in awhile we spend the night alone and that half our stuff is at each others house or it goes missing, when really we could just be in one house. We talked about it a little bit and since we’re not moving to California after all I thought that maybe we could take a look at a couple open places today. We don’t have to make a decision obviously but I want to start looking...If you don’t want to I’ll understand-”

 

“No I want to, yeah I do, let’s do it.” Finn cuts him off excitedly with a big grin spreading across his face.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah really.” Finn huffs still smiling but then it suddenly falls. “What about BB?”

 

“Um we actually talked about it and she actually wants to move out soon with a couple of friends from school.” Poe explains. “Try life out on her own.”

 

“Oh...you know she could’ve stayed with us. I wouldn’t have minded.”

 

Poe’s touched that Finn even considered it that he just wants to- _ugh,_ he doesn’t know what he wants to do so he just leans over the console to kiss him hard. “You’re too good for me.”

 

“Debatable.” Finn chuckles against his mouth. “C’mon let’s take a look at this place.” He unbuckles and waits for Poe to join him outside the car, holding a hand out for Poe to take.

 

They take a moment to really get a good look at the place on the outside now that their view isn’t limited from the car windows.   

 

“Take a deep breath.” Poe comments to the side of him and Finn lets out a huff.

 

“ _You_ take a deep breath.” He mocks but suddenly gets hit with a wave of panic that they’re actually doing this. They’re gonna buy a house, maybe not this one, but they’re going to own a home together and be home owners and he doesn’t even how that process starts. He’s only ever just rented. He doesn’t even really know how a mortgage works.

 

    “Finn?” Poe squeezes his hand and brings him back to the present. “You ok?”

 

Finn really does take a deep breath this time and nods his head. “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.”


	99. "Be careful."

Finn’s helping cut up some tomatoes when his hand slips and he slices his finger. “Ow fuck.” 

 

“Wha-?!” Poe looks over at him and grabs the closest hand towel he could find to help stop the bleeding. “Are you ok? Be careful will ya? I like this hand.” He jokes and holds Finn's hand up, putting pressure on the towel. 

 

“Oh just this hand?” Finn winces. 

 

“The other one is ok, I guess.” Poe shrugs. “And I guess the rest of you is alright too.”

 

“Ever the charmer.” Finn glares at him but with no real heat. 

 

“Let’s see if you need any stitches.” Poe smirks at him and moves the towel a little to get a look at the cut. “Nah, you’ll be ok. Want me to put a band aid on it and tell you  _ sana sana colita de rena _ ?” 

 

Finn laughs confused. “What?”

 

“ _ Sana sana colita de rena, Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana _ . Something about a frog and if you don’t heal today you will tomorrow. My dad used to tell us that every time we got hurt when we were kids.” Poe chuckles at the thought. 

 

“Why a frog?”

 

“I don’t know, because it rhymes I guess?” 

 

“Yes please do that, but you gotta kiss it too.”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be lying if I said I didn't start to get sad right about now when I was writing this


	100. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying to Chicago-You're the Inspiration.

“Should we be vacationing while we’re trying to buy a house?”

 

“It’s a mini vacation, and I booked the rental before that so yes.” Poe catches up to him and takes his hand as they walk down the beach barefoot, enjoying the sand and the waves. “Probably nicer in California.” Poe makes a jab and Finn pushes him towards the water but without letting go.

 

“Shut up, this is just as nice, if not better since I’m with you this time.” Finn blushes but smiles at him anyways and Poe’s breath catches. 

 

He hums in agreement and they walk in comfortable silence for a bit just enjoying each others company. Poe looks out across the water and takes in the sunset and the moment before coming to a stop, pulling Finn along with him so they’re facing each other. The little box is burning a hole in his pocket. “Hey Finn?”

 

“What?” Finn hums happily.

 

“I’m so happy I met you, quite easily one of the best moments of my life, and I’m so happy we’re buying a house together and we can decorate it together and get a dog or a cat because I know you like those, but basically I’m just so so  _ so happy _ .” Poe pauses to search and memorize his face. “I love you...I don’t know why I’ve never said it before, lord knows I’ve meant to and for that I’m sorry but if you’ll let me-” He chokes out and Finn takes his other hand. “If you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life, I  _ want  _ to spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you everyday how much I love you. I know we decided to take things slow, but buddy I don’t know if I can wait anymore on this, so I’m gonna do it.” Poe let’s go of his hands and drops down to one knee in the warm wet sand. 

 

“Oh..” Finn cries, looking around. 

 

“You gotta look at me.” Poe chuckles, tearing up and Finn looks down at him. “I had more to say, but I kind of forgot it all-”

 

“You had more than all  _ that _ ?” Finn laughs wiping a tear away.

 

“Yeah, like a list to a 100 or something.” Poe shakes his head and digs out the box from his pocket. 

 

“Oh man…”

 

“Finn.” Poe sobers up and opens the box, revealing the gold engagement ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Finn let’s out a weird sob/ laugh, nodding his head. “Yeah,  _ yes _ !” Finn hauls him up for a kiss. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote.  
> I almost died writing this. It's bittersweet really, I'm going to miss this fic.   
> Credits go to: p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com for the lovely list that inspired this fic.   
> My good friend Julie for keeping me sane and helping me out with prompts.  
> And lastly ya'll for sticking with me through it.   
> We did it.  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and tags and basically everything is subject to change as we go along. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
